Heartless
by Starlight'sEclipse
Summary: Edward Masen pensaba que lo había visto todo por pertenecer a la escondida mafia francesa, pero nunca pensó conocer el mayor de sus peligros, el amor, la venganza, el placer y la oscuridad de la misma persona, Isabella. /OoC/Mafiaward/DarkBella.
1. Marie

_Bienvenidas a mi nueva historia._

_Aclaración: escenas de violencia física y psicológica. Considero personalmente que no tiene mucho drama ya que todo el que pudiese tener ya pasó hace años -en la historia- pero si tienes el corazón débil probablemente te duela en algunos capítulos. _

_Crepúsculo es de Meyer, la trama es totalmente mía._

_._

_Heartless: Cuando la oscuridad te quiere alcanzar, no la dejes escapar. _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**1. Marie**

.

_Chicago, 21:00 PM_

El suave sonido que emitió el silenciador del arma de Edward sólo fue escuchado por los que estaban en aquel cuarto. El miró con frialdad al cuerpo del sujeto que acababa de matar, ya que para él esto era el pan de cada día. No le importaba nada.

Simplemente su trabajo no era enseñar en una escuela, tampoco tocar piano ni mucho menos ser doctor, su trabajo era eliminar a todos los que rompieran el pacto de silencio o simplemente los que se interpusieran en el camino de Charlie Swan.

— Emmett, James. — fue la sutil orden para marcharse mientras se ajustaba su traje y guardaba su arma en el. _Siempre preparado._

Edward salió de la habitación y se recargó contra la puerta mientras a él llegaban los sonidos del término de su trabajo: podía oír como el combustible era vertido sobre el cuerpo de ese sujeto, el aparato de siempre instalándose y luego las rápidas pisadas de sus acompañantes.

Sin decir palabra alguna, caminaron hasta montarse en el _Rolls Royce phantom coupe_ que estaba a su disposición. En el caso de hoy habían decido usarlo pues era una simple diligencia, no es como si necesitaran escapar y usar el Ferrari.

— Es hora — dijo Emmett cuando se encontraban a una calle del lugar, indicándole a James que apretara el botón. Luego de eso y casi por arte de magia, excepto para ellos, se desató una gran explosión en la bodega que hace unos segundos abandonaron.

— Así que… — comenzó James — ¿Qué creen que nos dirá Cygne esta noche?

— ¿En la cena? — dijo Emmett recostándose sobre el suave asiento de piel blanca del coche. Eran los pocos momentos que tenían para salir de esa fachada seria. — no lo sé, pero espero que no llame mucho la atención — suspiró e hizo una mueca — la última vez que dio el aviso sobre el asunto de Miami, Rosalie estuvo preguntando toda la noche sobre eso, — negó con su cabeza al recordar las preguntas capciosas de su prometida. — le llamó la atención que me escabullera más de cuatro horas.

— ¿Y ella te manda Osito? — se mofó James. — ¿Irás con alguien Edward? — dirigió la vista al cobrizo quien conducía silenciosamente.

— No lo sé, — se encogió de hombros — a Tanya prácticamente ya la odio, Irina es muy ordinaria y Jessica muy perspicaz, — luego emitió una risa seca y falsa. — creo que aun no encuentro a una mujer que sea totalmente un adorno.

— Yo la encontré. — La voz de James era soberbia — Es perfecta… tiene estilo y elegancia, es hermosa, genial en la cama y no habla mucho. — Emmett lo miró con una sonrisa y le golpeó el hombro. — Además, si llega a darse cuenta de algo… — sacó su arma por la ventana y disparó al aire — le hará compañía al sujeto de hoy.

_Otro punto de Chicago, 22:00 P.M._

Se miró una vez más al espejo. Estaba hermosa y ella eso lo tenía que admitir.

Su cabello estaba tomado en una apretada, pero desordenada y juvenil coleta, que dejaba caer desde lo alto de su cabeza el resto de cabello castaño y liso. Sabía perfectamente que esto le gustaba a los hombres: la imagen mental de ellos desatándole el cabello y esparciéndolo por una almohada era algo que todos querían y ella hoy les daría la oportunidad de soñar con eso.

Después de pasar su mirada por su cabello la dirigió a sus labios, los cuales estaban pintados de un sutil rojo pasión. Ella los había pintado de tan forma que no parecía que estuviese usando labial, más bien parecía un color natural. Sus mejillas eran sonrojadas de por si, por lo que el rubor no fue un elemento necesario como en el caso de sus ojos, en los que tuvo que pasar una capa de máscaras de pestañas y luego un poco de sombra oscura en los parpados. Aquellos ojos habían cambiado, y ahora eran de un azul frío, doloroso e intenso, con ellos miró el colgante en forma de pétalo de rosa que reposaba en su pecho por una delgada cadena de plata atada a su cuello. Este era un elemento muy importante en la noche de hoy.

Pasó las manos nerviosamente por su vestido negro ajustado, tratando de alisarlo más en el acto. Lo cierto es que había demorado más de lo que hubiese requerido el elegir ese vestido, sabía perfectamente que ella no era una fulana ni tenía que aparentar eso esta noche, por lo que este vestido era de alguna manera sencillo, pero lo suficientemente sensual para llamar la atención de todos.

Y es que aquella noche debía ser perfecta, sin ningún problema o falla. Hoy según su aspecto y pensamientos, había dejado a todos sus fantasmas en el pasado, ya casi no existía lo que había sido, y por fin, Marie Savarese saldría a cobrar venganza.

El timbre sonó y ella echó una última mirada hacia la foto que tenía en la mesita de noche de su habitación: "_No me reproches ni sientas que te defraudé, sabes por qué hago esto_", pensó.

— Adiós, Bells. — gritó a la nada. La dejaba atrás, dormida entre la nada. Marie existía por fin y nada mas importaba.

Dio la acostumbrada mirada fría cuando sentía que la culpa y el miedo la comenzaba a carcomer, pero como siempre, no dudo en correr a abrir la puerta. Ahí parado en el umbral, se encontraba James Ringwall, su pasaje de esta noche para comenzar por fin a cumplir lo que más deseaba.

— Estas hermosa… — susurró mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de Marie. Ella, como siempre, tembló ante el contacto no por lo que le producía James, sino por los estremecimientos que le mandaba el anillo que él tenía en su dedo índice de la mano derecha. _Vamos Marie, es un simple anillo._

— Gracias, James. — iba a avanzar, pero el rubio la tomó del cuello y le dio un beso desaforado en los labios que se prolongó por un buen tiempo. — ¿Me dirás donde iremos hoy? — susurró batiendo sus pestañas casualmente y fingiendo no saber.

— Marie… es sólo una cena con mi jefe y algunos empleados…

— ¿Y en donde es?

— En su casa — o en la mansión que tenían para sus juntas, quiso agregar ella.

Durante todo el trayecto permanecieron en un cómodo silencio.

Como siempre, Marie sabía que se la iba a pasar muy bien con James, al igual que con sus antiguos novios quienes le habían ayudado a llegar a donde está ahora. Nunca se sintió obligada al estar en una relación, mucho menos a cumplir las exigencias que dicha relación implicaba, ya que ellos, sin saberlo, le daban lo que ella buscaba, y por otro lado ella se los retribuía con cariño fingido y placer. Usualmente nunca se enteraban de que estaban siendo utilizados de alguna forma, simplemente Marie terminaba con ellos antes de que fuera demasiado peligroso alegando que la relación no daba para más.

Se estacionaron en la lujosa mansión y Marie rió para sus adentros, pero no dijo nada, al contrario le dio una sonrisa pequeña a James mientras le tendía su mano para tomarla. Su trabajo era principalmente jugar el papel de idiota frente a él.

En el interior del salón se encontraban aproximadamente veinte personas. Rápidamente ella calculó e intuyó quienes eran los acompañantes y quiénes eran los que "trabajaban" con Charlie Swan o Cygne.

Todos se regían por el mismo estándar: trajes negros, camisas grises y siempre la misma expresión de póker mientras llevaban colgando de su brazo a alguna rubia tonta que no hablaba o que simplemente se limitaba a asentir a lo que se le decía. También recordó que justamente ella venía a hacer lo mismo en esta cena con James.

Hubo un momento, en que notó a alguien que no se regía precisamente a los estándares de todos, ¿O sería él quien los regía hacia los demás? Era un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, con el cabello café, piel blanca y un traje gris impecable. Dio una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta de que él era Charlie Swan, la persona quien por la cual se convertiría en una cazadora buscando matar a su presa.

James la arrastró por todo el salón saludando y presumiendo de ella. Marie entonces, notó varias cosas: como que James era un hombre muy sociable, pero de alguna manera oportuno y recatado; también que todos los que habían saludado llevaban el mismo anillo; que ella no tenía permitido saludar a Charlie Swan desde cerca a no ser que él se acercara a ella, y por último, que con las personas que mas frecuentaba James era un tal Emmett y un tal Edward.

— Así que… — comenzó Emmett — ¿En donde se conocieron? — siempre las preguntas iban dirigidas directamente a James y ninguna a ella.

— Marie iba entrando a mi antiguo edificio y fue imposible no verla — alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla en un gesto que debió ser tierno, pero que fue frío como una roca y demasiado mecánico. — así se dieron las cosas.

— ¿Y llevan mucho tiempo? — la pregunta de Edward hizo que Marie lo mirara fijamente. Durante todo lo que llevaban de noche no había dejado de preguntar cosas sobre ellos y tampoco había dejado de mirarla. No podía permitir que él estuviera tan encima de ella, eso podría entorpecer sus planes.

— Unos meses… — rio James y rápidamente pasaron a otra conversación, pero ni Edward ni Marie dejaron de lanzarse miradas furtivas.

Edward estaba atento a todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor, mas bien, estaba atento a todo lo que hiciera esa novia de James. No podía negar que era una mujer muy hermosa y sensual, pero él conocía perfectamente a James y sabía que mujeres así no le duraban mucho ya que rápidamente se aburrían de la vida oculta que tenían ellos, y Marie no iba a ser la excepción. También se dio cuenta de que ella estaba atenta a la conversación que tenía con Rosalie, pero que su vista estaba dirigida a varios puntos del salón e incluso podría jurar que estaba vigilando los pasos de cada uno, y para ayudar a sus sospechas, la observó perfectamente cuando ella miró más de la cuenta el anillo que James tenía en su dedo, el mismo anillo que tenía el. Por eso, cuando ella se excusó para ir al baño, no dudo en seguirla disimuladamente y encararla.

— ¿Qué pretendes? — dijo con molestia azotando la puerta del baño. Marie lo miró fríamente. — Dime Marie… ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —Edward trató de no dirigir su vista al fabuloso escote que dejaba su vestido en su espalda.

— ¿Te llamas Edward? — nuevamente fingió indiferencia y confusión. Tomó el silencio de él como un sí. — Yo no sé de lo que hablas, pero te pediré por favor que te marches de este baño, lo estoy ocupando yo. — dijo mirándole fríamente a traves del espejo.

— Cuidado Marie — posó la mano sobre el pecho de ella y la apegó hacia el — ten mucho cuidado… — susurró en su oído mientras sacaba su arma y la deslizaba suavemente por la espalda descubierta de ella.

— James se enterará de esto. — fue lo que patéticamente pudo decir, pero Edward no se inmutó en lo mas mínimo con ello, es más, siguió acariciando su piel con el revólver, enviándole suaves estremecimientos al sentir ese frío contacto, y más aun, sintiendo extrañas sensaciones cuando de improviso Edward apegó los labios suavemente a su hombro.

— Puedes decirle, — susurró antes de besar nuevamente la porción de piel de su hombro. — pero debes saber que entre nosotros las traiciones se pagan caro. — de manera rápida la volteó y la tomó de la cintura para sentarla sobre el lavabo. Marie no pudo decir nada, ya que los suaves labios de Edward comenzaron a moverse de forma brusca por su cuello mientras su mano le tapaba fuertemente la boca para impedir que gritara.

Sentía el deseo arder dentro de ella, pero puso todo su autocontrol para no gemir o lanzarse sobre él. Edward era un hombre tremendamente hermoso y viril, con ojos grandes y verdes, parecidos a los de una pantera y cabello cobrizo, pero lamentablemente Marie privilegiaba su venganza antes que la pasión.

Edward comenzó a acariciarle la piel desnuda de su espalda mientras sus labios comenzaban a viajar a la curva de sus senos. Se sentía muy excitado y lo que comenzó como un juego para avergonzarla, terminó por ser su propia tumba ya que no se esperaba que Marie le tomara fuertemente del cabello y lo atrajera a su boca para darle un beso rápido, fuerte y feroz. Edward la miró confuso, pero su mirada se perdió en el rojo de sus labios e iba a volver a besarla, pero ella lo apartó mirándolo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

— Vete, porque ese beso fue para que supieras que no te tengo miedo, que soy indiferente a todo lo que hagas y que si esto se vuelve a repetir se lo contaré todo a James. — le susurró con ojos fríos — no seré tu puta, Edward. — tomó aire — No te conozco y no me interesa hacerlo.

Edward se enderezó e intentó componer su mueca de desconcierto y furia. Maldita sea, se había dejado llevar y había quedado como un idiota frente a Marie, quien era una perfecta desconocida y la nueva novia de James quien parecía ser muy sospechosa, y ese beso y esas palabras se lo acababan de confirmar. Miró fríamente aquellos ojos duros ojos azules y dijo:

— No se volverá a repetir, porque tengo mejor gusto, Marie, — se odió por lo despechadas que sonaron sus palabras. — ya te lo dije, ten cuidado conmigo porque sé que no estás aquí por James y yo no te amenazaré otra vez. — la miró por un momento más, se dio media vuelta y salió del baño.

Quedó con las palabras muertas y ahogadas en su boca, y sólo después de unos minutos pudo soltar una profunda respiración. Obviamente había mentido, y es que había aprendido a hacerlo muy bien, pero aun así rogaba porque él no haya notado que ese beso no le fue indiferente. Quiso ser una chica normal que en cualquier otra ocasión habría seguido con el beso para después terminar follando con Edward aunque sea una vez, él era de aquellos hombres que daban todo y le quedó más que claro desde que el entró al baño junto con ella.

Despejó su cabeza tomando un poco de agua y cuando pensó con claridad, se reprendió por tener esos pensamientos. Por supuesto que ella no era una chica normal y no debía querer serlo tampoco, mucho menos debería estar deseando un nuevo beso de Edward, ella tenía que centrarse en un cien por ciento en su objetivo y lo estaba haciendo muy mal, ya que no había sido lo suficientemente sutil al observar en el salón.

Entonces formuló en su mente el nuevo plan que seguiría esta noche: actuaría de forma observadora, tal y como lo había estado haciendo, para que Edward creyera que ese era un actuar común en ella, y definitivamente lo ignoraría como si nada hubiese pasado. Por la forma en que el la tomó hace unos minutos, lo más probable es que el creyera que ella iba a caer rendida a sus pies y se iba a dejar seducir.

Se alisó el vestido, verificó su peinado y caminó de vuelta hacia el salón en donde todos fingían vivir en un mundo que no existía, y las acompañantes que simulaban ser idiotas como ella, ninguna lo era, eso le quedó claro al conversar con Rosalie. La hermosa chica rubia la miraba mordiéndose el labio, debatiéndose entre invitarla o no para hablar a solas, y eso, Marie lo pudo percibir.

Instaló nuevamente la máscara de frialdad y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, siendo recibida automáticamente por los brazos de James, quien la había estado buscando.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — puso las manos en su cadera y la apretó fuertemente. Ella ignoró el dolor, quiso rodar los ojos y decirle lo idiota que era por preguntar eso cuando la había visto salir del baño, pero en vez de eso, sonrió de manera pequeña y luego habló.

— Estaba en el baño… — susurró.

— Eso está mejor, Marie — dijo mirándola ligeramente enojado. — sabes que en estos lugares no se puede jugar a los exploradores, no eres una niña. — tuvo ganas de decirle muchas cosas y golpearlo en ciertas partes, pero solo se mordió la lengua y dejó pasar ese hecho.

James la condujo hacia el comedor, en donde en una mesa larga todos habían comenzado a sentarse igual que ellos. Rosalie con sus ojos brillosos por encontrar a alguien como ella y no a una rubia hueca, le indicó sutilmente a Marie que se sentara a su lado, quedando entre James y Rosalie, y lamentablemente, frente a Edward y su mirada intensa.

Percibió una la burla en los ojos de Edward, quienes a la vez escudriñaban en los suyos intentando descifrarla, ¿Cómo podía hacer dos cosas a la vez?, ¿Burlarse y analizarla? Definitivamente ese hombre estaba loco, no cualquiera llega y entra a un baño para amenazar a las personas o para besarles el cuello como vampiro.

El plato blanco que estaba frente a ella tenía grabado en dorado una gran y hermosa "R" junto a una pequeña "H", no sabía lo que significaba, pero se quedó mirando eso fijamente mientras comenzaba a pensar.

Quizás, ella estaba subestimando a Edward y el era mucho más perceptivo de lo que demostraba, quizás el intuía que Marie Savarese no era su verdadera cara y que estaba ahí por otra cosa. Recompuso su postura en la silla y miró sutilmente a James para ver que estaba entretenido en una conversación con otro hombre y también verificó que todos parecían estar absortos en algo siendo ella y Edward los únicos que no participaban en nada, por lo que de manera valiente, miró hacia el frente y se encontró con aquella mirada jade que acababa de conocer.

En ese momento pudo distinguir mejor la perfección de sus rasgos, como el sutil dorado que adornaba el alrededor de su pupila, cambiando después en un verde esmeralda intenso. También notó la leve barba cobriza que acentuaba su mentón. Todo de él llamaba la atención y Marie supo que si se dejaba guiar por la electricidad que en ese momento sentía, caería en un vacío más hondo del que estaba.

De forma involuntaria se llevó su mano hacia el colgante en forma de pétalo que llevaba y lo acarició, cerrando los ojos y recordando porqué y por quién estaba sentada justo en esa mesa.

_Todo esto era por amor, por amor y venganza, no había limites en eso, no importaba lo que hiciera… daba igual si se iba al infierno o al cielo, esto lo hacía por amor… por uno infinito._

Abrió justo los ojos antes de que Rosalie mirara su extraña forma de actuar.

— Quisiera hablar contigo unos segundos, — le sorprendió que la rubia le hablara. — si ahora no encontramos el momento adecuado, ¿Podrías llamarme un día de estos? , es importante. — sus ojos azul violeta destilaban nerviosismo. Estaban en una mesa, acompañadas de todos los demás, era obvio que Rosalie sabía que no podía jugar a nada.

Marie asintió, tomó la tarjeta suavemente y la guardó en su bolso. Para ella no era trascendental hablar con Rosalie, pero lo más probable es que pudiera enterarse de más de algún movimiento de Charlie, o averiguar un par de cosas.

La cena fue silenciosa y muy aburrida, y probablemente se hubiese quedado dormida si no fuera por James, quien estaba constantemente apretando pierna con su mano. Luego de unos momentos, todos los hombres abandonaron el comedor y atravesaron otra puerta al mismo tiempo, como pequeños soldados, pero sólo el que parecía ser Charlie Swan, se quedó en la cabecera de la mesa, apoyó las manos en el borde y miró a las mujeres que estaban aun sentadas.

— Espero que disfrutéis de un poco de compañía femenina, sin nosotros los hombres que las podemos aburrir — su voz suave y calmada hizo que Marie rechinara sus dientes. — y Marie, sé que esto es nuevo para usted, pero su hombre trabaja para mí y necesito una reunión con él. — antes de marcharse, fijó sus ojos chocolate en ella y avanzó despacio por la misma puerta que anteriormente todos los hombres habían cruzado.

— Eso fue extraño, — susurró Rosalie mientras tomaba a Marie del brazo y la arrastraba hacia el salón.

— ¿Porqué lo dices?, al parecer el jefe de nuestros novios es alguien educado, quizás sólo nos quiso hacer sentir bien — replicó con calma, como si ella misma se creyera esa descripción de Charlie. — ¿No lo crees?

— En realidad en nunca ha actuado así, — dijo — es decir, se despide y todo eso cuando los hombres se van, pero nunca se dirige a alguien de manera tan directa, y menos a una mujer.

Aprendió que no necesitaba muchas palabras para que Rosalie comenzara a hablar sin interrupción, ella sólo necesitaba un poco de desahogo y quizás le diría todo lo que supiera.

— Quizás me vio demasiado asustada. — se encogió de hombros. — La verdad es que yo no le creo a James cuando me dice que trabaja en la empresa de Charlie, yo creo que es algo mas secreto… — Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos al ver que por fin alguien coincidía con ella.

— Yo pienso lo mismo de Emmett, debe ser un negocio secreto o algo, pero él no me lo quiere decir… — un puchero se formó en sus labios. — ¿Qué crees tú? Yo pienso que tiene que ver con drogas, no puedo imaginarme a Emmett haciendo algo más — dijo casi para sí misma.

Marie la miró con suspicacia. En realidad, a ella también se le había ocurrido lo de las drogas, y más aun, pensaba que era cierto. Sólo en algo así debería estar metido el podrido de Charlie Swan. A parte, esa rata no sería capaz de nada más.

De pronto la puerta del salón se abrió, dando paso a una mujer rubia, alta y esbelta. Marie pudo notar la mirada turbia que daba desde sus ojos grices analizando todo el salón con su vestido azul oscuro. Cuando encontró a Rosalie comenzó a caminar directamente hacia ella.

— ¿Quién es? — alcanzó a preguntar Marie.

— Es Tanya, se cree la novia de Edward, pero sólo la tiene para pasar el rato, ni siquiera se puede decir que es su acompañante, la trata con la punta del zapato. — Marie hizo una mueca lastimera y tomó una postura rígida cuando Tanya llegó hasta sus lugares.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? — preguntó ignorando a Marie.

— Hablando con Charlie, — dijo con indiferencia. — por cierto y ya que no saludas, te presento a Marie Savarese, Marie, ella es Tanya Denalí — Tanya le dio una mirada especulativa a Marie, pero siguió ignorándola. — ¿Quién te crees…? — Rosalie no pudo seguir gritándole porque Marie la interrumpió.

— No te preocupes, Rose — dijo — claramente los buenos modales no son el fuerte de Tanya…

Tanya iba a hablar, pero un fuerte grito que pareció más un rugido se escuchó desde la entrada. Era Edward quien venía lanzando llamas por los ojos acompañado de Emmett y James.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí? — Rugió — ¡te dije que no volvieras!

— Pero Edward… esto no se podía quedar así — murmuró señalando con el dedo a Edward y a ella. Marie a lo lejos sintió verdadera lástima por ella, ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer no tuviera amor propio? Entonces recordó que James tampoco la trataba bien, aunque ella nunca le permitiría esta clase de escándalos, primero lo mataba.

Edward se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban y agradeció internamente el que Charlie no estuviera presente, el no habría tenido nada de paciencia. Tomó a Tanya del brazo y la arrastró por el salón despidiéndose de sus compañeros con un movimiento de cabeza.

Marie sintió la mirada de James a lo lejos y pudo ver que sonreía de una manera tierna que luego recompuso en su típica mascara indescifrable. Llegó hasta a ella y se sentó a su lado ignorando a Rosalie y a las demás mujeres. No era un acto de romanticismo, en vez de eso era sólo el machismo que movía a todos los hombres de la habitación, desde Charlie Swan, hasta el tipo que abría la puerta. James tomó su mano y le dio un ligero apretón, de esos que él estaba acostumbrado a dar, Marie le sonrió y reconoció al instante la mirada deseosa de él, y extrañamente ella le correspondió de la misma manera al perderse en una imaginaria mirada verde, en vez de la grisácea de James.

Su novio no esperó más y la tomó del brazo para llevarla sin despedirse hasta su coche. Manejó como un loco y subió deprisa el departamento.

— ¿Ansioso? — preguntó riendo Marie mientras él la arrastraba a la habitación.

— Con el vestido que llevas es imposible no estarlo — la iba arrastrar hasta la cama, pero Marie negó con su cabeza y se quedó parada mientras él se sentaba desabrochándose los pantalones. — Recuerda que mañana te mudas conmigo. — Marie entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada, no sabía si eso le ayudaría a sus planes o no.

James recostado con el pecho desnudo en su cama, la miró lascivamente mientras ella tomaba el gancho de su cabello y desataba la cascada castaña por su espalda. El sonrió con lujuria, pero esa emoción incrementó cuando ella comenzó a desnudarse.

Hace un tiempo que ya no quería hacer eso, es decir, tener relaciones con James le estaba produciendo algo de asco, y no sabía por qué.

El viendo su vacilación la tomó de la cadera y la obligó a sentarse en su regazo. Hoy como todas las otras noches, sintió la satisfacción de encontrarse cada vez más cerca de su meta, por fin había conocido a Charlie Swan, y eso era suficiente para ella, por lo menos por hoy, este era el primer paso, y por ello no le importaba lo que esta noche James hiciera con ella, sólo por hoy.

Popularmente se dice que a las mujeres hay que tratarlas con el pétalo de una rosa, de manera suave, pero a la vez febril, y Edward Masen no sentía culpa alguna al no darle esas atenciones a Tanya Denalí por el simple hecho de ser una mujer.

Cuando conoció a los diecisiete a Charlie, su jefe, nunca se había puesto a pensar en cómo debía actuar, que era lo que quería y que debía hacer, pero con él aprendió que las cosas se pueden conseguir de manera fácil, que si alguien no cumplía sus promesas podía morir y que por sobre todo, en cualquier negocio las mujeres debían estar fuera. El también le había hecho distinguir entre mujeres tontas y fáciles como Tanya, y merecedoras de amor como aquella mujer que aun no lograba conocer.

— ¡¿Quién crees que eres? —la sujetó del brazo y la soltó con brusquedad dentro de su Ferrari. Los ojos azules de Tanya no estaban para nada atemorizados, sino que tenían un tinte maniático de diversión.

Edward resopló y caminó rápidamente al asiento del conductor. No la miró ni un segundo mientras echaba a andar el auto y apretaba con fuerza el acelerador.

— Ustedes, los trabajadores de Charlie sólo saben malgastar recursos — se mofó cruzándose de brazos — ¿Qué sentido tiene venir en coche cuando vives al lado? — Ella tenía razón, el vivía a unos cuantos pies de la mansión de su jefe, pero siempre debía estar preparado por cualquier cosa que sucediera, además, estéticamente se veía mejor llegando en un Ferrari que a píe, y Emmett y James hacían lo mismo.

— No te metas en asuntos que no te corresponden, Tanya. — dijo con los dientes apretados. — no tengo nada de paciencia contigo, lo sabes bien.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — quiso insertar una bala en la sien de ella para ver si así terminaba por callarse y dejar de emitir esa voz tan chillona. Respiró un par de veces e intentó calmarse.

— A tu ratonera. — ella bufó por el sobrenombre que le tenía a su departamento. No era para nada pequeño ni sucio, pero Edward siempre buscaba una forma de hacerla sentir inferior.

El trayecto a los departamentos más exclusivos de Chicago fue silencioso. Edward esperaba acabar rápido con todo eso pues Tanya tenía el poder de desesperarlo demasiado y si aun no la mataba era porque en el fondo sólo era una chiquilla tonta que no hacía nada más que perseguirlo. Nunca tuvieron una relación, pero cuando ella vio que él quería dejar de verla, sacó sus garras y se lanzó sobre Edward para no soltarlo nunca más. Desde ese día ella se le aparecía en todos lados, produciendo el odio y el trato pésimo hacia ella, algo que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, ya que a Edward le daba igual lo que sintiera Tanya.

Cuando se estacionaron fuera de los edificios, Tanya se volteó hacia él con una mirada seductora que a Edward le hiso revolver su estómago. Ella era muy hermosa, pero lo perseguía tanto que ya no sentía ni la más mínima lujuria al verla.

— ¿Quieres pasar? — Edward suspiró y se inclinó hacia ella. Obviamente, él una vez más quería humillarla, ilusionándola con un beso, pero Edward sólo abrió la puerta y la empujó despacio hacia el exterior.

Tanya miró con furia como el Ferrari de Edward se perdía entre las calles de Chicago. Una vez más el la había avergonzado y despreciado. Estaba cansada de seguir con todo eso, porque lejos de ser tonta, Tanya sólo estaba siguiendo un plan.

Edward volvió a su casa y sintió el mismo frío de siempre. Todo ordenado, todo limpio, pero todo sin vida, justo como él. Fue directo a la licorera de madera y tomó una botella de whisky para ahogar patéticamente sus melancolías. Sus ojos heridos, ardientes y llenos de tristeza pedían a gritos soltar las lágrimas que venía reprimiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. El no podía ser débil, el era un monstruo sin alma y como tal, no debía llorar.

Miró sus manos que de repente se sentían sucias, como siempre sucedía en la oscuridad de la noche y vio que una pequeña mancha rojiza marcaba una de sus huellas digitales. Otra cosa que había aprendido con Charlie, era que las manchas de sangre eran difíciles muy difíciles de sacar, y mucho más difíciles de cargar, aunque pasado el tiempo todos terminaban acostumbrándose al remordimiento y al dolor.

Cuando iba a mitad de la botella, sus ojos turbados se centraron en el color caramelo cálido del licor, y a su mente sin querer le llegaron recuerdos del cabello de Marie, el que estaba fuertemente amarrado y el que pedía a gritos una liberación en una cama.

— Resultó ser difícil — rió cuando recordó la forma en que lo había rechazado. A pesar de tantas horas pasadas, aun podía recordar los estremecimientos que ella le provocó y la suavidad de sus labios. Ella era extraña, una mujer sospechosa.

Si tenía que ser sincero debía admitir que James era un tipo guapo, pero que no solía tener relaciones duraderas, ya que nadie soportaba su humor cambiante ni sus arrebatos. El solía tratar a todas las mujeres con la punta de su zapato, no hacía excepciones.

Además de eso estaba la forma en que Marie miraba, sus grandes ojos azules fríos recorrían la estancia no con curiosidad, sino con sospecha, como si esperara encontrarse con algo extraño. Sus gruesos labios rojos se fruncían y eran mordidos por sus dientes cuando encontraba algo que llamara su atención, y sus cejas se habían juntado en una tierna mueca cuando fijó su vista en el anillo que él llevaba.

Se rió de sí mismo por ser tan idiota, tan patético y por pensar en la novia de James. Sus pensamientos hacia ella no eran románticos, pero si lujuriosos. El no tenía nada que ver con Marie, pero aun así no podía olvidar el escote profundo y deseable de su espalda.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier duda estaré dispuesta a responderla._

_Isa :) _


	2. Isabella

_La trama es mía. _

_Gracias a Lina Ferrer por sus lindas palabras francesas que utilizaremos en este capítulo un poquito y mas adelante. Gracias a Amber por el apoyo y a todas las chicas que me leyeron y siguieron siendo mis lectoras._

_Merde = mierda. _

* * *

_._

**2. Isabella**

.

.

Ella, la chica sin sueños y llena de tristezas podía sentir que aún vivía, porque si bien debía actuar de una manera muy diferente a su realidad, siempre lograba sacar su verdadera alma hacia la luz. Hoy, como tantos días mientras perduraba el Sol, Isabella caminaba distraída a su trabajo.

Una simple blusa color cielo y unos vaqueros eran su vestimenta este día. Le resultaba mucho más cómodo estar en este lado de su vida, en donde no tenía que aparentar ser hermosa, en donde sus ojos, sus labios y su cabello estaban justo como ella quería.

Su bolso raído colgaba de su hombro y en él llevaba los libros que en su corto tiempo libre leía por puro aburrimiento y las partituras de música siniestra que tocaba en su piano como desahogo; ambas cosas las tenía que devolver hoy a la librería de Alice en donde trabajaba. Saludó con una mirada incómoda al conserje de su edificio; el era un muchacho joven que siempre la miraba demás, y sabía perfectamente que a Marie la miraba igual.

— Buenos días, señorita Isabella — le saludó acercándose a ella —. Ayer no la vi volver de su trabajo ni a la señorita Marie — a él le gustaba sólo un poco cotillear—, creo que ella se quedó con el señor James.

— Michael—muy pocas veces ocupaba su voz dura—, sería mucho mejor si usted sólo se preocupara de su trabajo. Gracias y adiós.

Caminó por las calles ya conocidas de Chicago. Le encantaba ese lugar por la simple razón de que no le hacía recordar sus tormentos, porque aunque no podía olvidarse de ellos por completo, un poco de libertad no estaba mal.

La librería estaba en un sector más selecto y apartado, por lo que para llegar a ella tuvo que pasar por calles muy solitarias, en las cuales comenzó a sentir que alguien caminaba junto con ella.

Como si tuviera culpa de algo, el vello de su espalda se erizó y sintió una gota de sudor formarse en su nuca. Las masculinas y fuertes pisadas seguían a la par de ella y aunque aumentara el ritmo nunca se detuvieron. Recordó entonces que eso venía sucediendo desde hace un mes, y lejos de tener miedo por su vida, sentía miedo por la vida de las personas que dependían de ella y temor porque la culpabilidad que sentía aunque _aun_ no cometiera nada.

Y antes de que pudiera pensar o sentir otra cosa, los sucesos ocurrieron de manera rápida.

Ella cruzando a paso acelerado una calle…

… una voz desesperada gritando a su costado…

… su mundo poniéndose al revés. Todo sucedió en un segundo.

— ¡Cuidado! — sólo se dio cuenta que un carro la iba a atropellar cuando unas manos fuertes la tomaron de la cintura y la llevaron consigo a la orilla de la calle.

Miró con los ojos como platos al auto negro y de vidrios polarizados que acababa de pasar como si nada, prácticamente casi le quitaba la vida y el conductor seguía sin inmutarse o pedir unas disculpas. Comenzó a dar fuertes respiraciones y a mirar sus temblorosas manos mientras seguía entre los brazos del desconocido que la había salvado, pero no fue hasta que sintió el suave sonido de una ventanilla deslizándose que se dio cuenta de que el mismo auto que casi la mataba, estaba dando una marcha muy suave, y por la ventana salía el cañón de un rifle.

El desconocido que se había percatado antes de aquello volvió a tomarla y la arrastró pegada a su pecho hasta un callejón oscuro, mientras él con una maestría y experiencia esquivaba las balas y disparaba con el revólver que había sacado de su cazadora.

La dejó atemorizada y temblorosa en una de las murallas del callejón mientras él iba a verificar que todo hubiese pasado. Ella sabía que las calles de Chicago solían ser un poco peligrosas, pero nunca se imaginó que llegaran a ese punto, y se preguntó qué clase de hombre era el que la había salvado, después de todo, no había dudado ningún momento en disparar hacia el auto negro.

— ¿Está usted bien? — sus ojos verdes brillaban a pasar de la oscuridad a la vez que con su mano le apartaba el cabello largo y chocolate que le había caído en el rostro.

— Lo estoy — alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que él seguía con la mano en su rostro casi petrificado. Tomó aire dos veces y se preparó para hablar y despedirse. —. Gracias, esto no suele suceder, sólo se ve en las películas, pero me salvó la vida— el la seguía mirando de la misma forma—. Creo que conoce a mi hermana Marie y me confunde con ella, somos mellizas casi idénticas — señaló sus ojos para marcar la diferencia de las dos y eso pareció despertar a su salvador.

Aun no podía ver bien quién era el hombre que la había salvado, pues sus ojos parecían pesados y vacilantes. Se relajó contra la muralla del callejón y dio fuertes suspiros mientras seguía sintiendo la mano suave y grande de aquel hombre en su rostro. Cuando se sintió preparada alzó los ojos y casi tembló al darse cuenta de quién era el hombre que estaba frente a ella, y supo perfectamente porqué conocía a Marie.

El sin duda era un hombre hermoso, de ojos verdes vibrantes e intensos, cuerpo fuerte y rostro de ángel con alas rotas. En su mirada se notaba que el ocultaba mucho y decía poco, Bella podía ver que con sus cejas fruncidas y su frente perlada por el sudor del esfuerzo que acababa de hacer, era la viva imagen de un hombre enigmático y con aires intensos.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a tiritar, ni tampoco supo porqué lo estaba haciendo, sólo escuchó el sonido similar a una sierra que provenía de sus dientes. No era el temor a la muerte, sino que era el temor a no poder cumplir sus planes y a sucumbir a ese hombre.

El la miró con el ceño fruncido y miles emociones en su semblante perfecto, notaba que la desesperación estaba llegando a él, ¿Qué hacer con una chica histérica y claustrofóbica? Porque si, su pasado y sus miedos hicieron que ella hace algunos años adquiriera una fobia a los espacios cerrados y estar en ese oscuro callejón no la estaba ayudando, y salir de él no era una opción, no si corrías el riesgo de quedar con una bala atravesada en el cerebro.

Con una suavidad no propia en él ni en sus manos, la tomó del mentón para detener el frenético movimiento que producían sus dientes, pasó su otra mano por la nuca de ella y secó el sudor existente por la pequeña crisis que estaba teniendo, y como si fuera lo más suave de la vida, llevó sus labios a los párpados de ella y le obligó a cerrarlos, primero con uno y luego con el otro. Lanzó un suave suspiro al ver esos labios que eran menos rojos y vivos que los de ayer, pero apostaba que eran más dulces y tersos, tomó otra respiración profunda y la besó finalmente.

No fue un beso dulce y necesitado porque no se puede tener dulzura con una desconocida y no se puede necesitar algo que nunca has tenido. Ese beso fue voraz, intenso y auxiliador.

Bella se relajó y se perdió en esos ojos verdes entreabiertos, en la mano que empuñaba su cabello de manera fuerte, en el cuerpo de él aprisionado con el suyo, asfixiándola de deseo contra la muralla, y en los labios que devastaban los suyos, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos y dejando la marca personal de él en la comisura, un pequeño roce que simulaba ser amoroso.

— Edward Masen, mi nombre es Edward Masen — dijo dejando el último roce antes de separarse definitivamente.

— Isabella Savarese — le costó decir su nombre, y más aun su apellido, pero lo dijo al fin. Edward se separó lentamente y camino de espaldas hasta chocar contra la otra muralla del callejón, y a pesar de la oscuridad, aun podía distinguir sus ojos verdes mirándola como un felino analiza a su presa antes de cazarla. Tomó aire para hablar, porque sintió la repentina necesidad de no perder ningún contacto con él. — ¿Conocía a esos hombres? — el se tensó inmediatamente y su mirada se perdió hacia el fondo del callejón.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo lo sabría? — preguntó. Bella lo miró de pies a cabeza pasando por sus pantalones negros, su cazadora de cuero con la cual parecía un maleante, la camisa azul que se alcanzaba a distinguir y llegando a sus ojos curiosos.

— Llevaba un arma — respondió —, nadie lleva una cuando camina tranquilamente por una calle. — el soltó una risita y negó con su cabeza.

— Eso no quiere decir nada — dijo riendo nerviosamente —, los policías andan armados durante todo el día, los del FBI también.

— Eso no quiere decir nada — le copió. El hizo una mueca divertida y en un impulso avanzó de forma salvaje hasta donde estaba Bella volviéndola a aprisionar con su cuerpo.

— ¿Y si fuera un guardaespaldas? — murmuró contra su cuello y ambos tuvieron un sentimiento de deja vu. — ¿Y si fuera un ladrón de bancos?

— Estaría bien, es tu vida, no la mía. — él le dio una sonrisa torcida y le indicó que comenzara a caminar tras él.

Se ocultó detrás de su espalda grande y miraba por el espacio libre que quedaba entre su torso y sus brazos. Edward era un hombre muy alto, y antes ella no lo había podido apreciar bien.

A pesar de ser un día muy soleado, parecía que nadie se atrevía a pasar por esa ahí pues se podía escuchar el movimiento de unas hojas y el casual sonido de los autos al deslizarse por las calles aledañas. Miró a Edward, quien antes de cerrar sus ojos verdes la miró con profundidad. Le pareció loco y estúpido quedarse con los ojos cerrados en plena calle, casi tanteando el ambiente, aunque debía reconocer que más estúpido era tener una crisis en un callejón.

Casi iba a sonreír cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño, pero las ruedas chirriantes de un auto los distrajeron, y fue demasiado tarde para Edward descubrir que era el mismo auto que anteriormente había intentado atropellar a Bella, y fue demasiado tarde para sacar su revólver por lo que sólo atinó a sujetar el delgado cuerpo de ella por los hombros y cubrirlo con el suyo, intentando y haciendo lo imposible por esquivar las balas, pero como nada era perfecto, su agarre en ella aflojó cuando sintió una punzada en su hombro.

— ¡Maldición! — gruñó Edward sintiendo que su camisa se humedecía por la sangre que salía desde su hombro.

Isabella lo miró asustada unos segundos: el auto negro había desaparecido al ver como Edward tomaba su hombro en un gesto adolorido.

— ¡_Merde_! — gritó saliendo de su trance. — debes ir a un hospital, ¿tienes un auto cerca o algo? — lo miró fijamente.

— A una calle — dijo —, y nada de hospitales, esto no es nada grave. — Bella lo miró indignada, y sin decir nada lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar con el rápidamente y siguiendo sus indicaciones para encontrar su auto.

Tuvo la sensación de que el Ferrari negro que estaba aparcado afuera de una botillería era propiedad de Edward, y supo que no se equivocaba cuando él sacó las llaves de su cazadora y abrió las puertas.

— ¿Conducirás tu? — la burla en su voz era palpable. Edward soltó un gruñido y entró dentro del auto.

Al no obtener respuesta, se encogió de hombros y se deslizó por el asiento del copiloto. Quizás mañana le devolvería las cosas a Alice y volvería a trabajar. Le importaba muy poco lo que ella pensara, y sin duda, y por una extraña razón, le importaba mucho más cuidar y asegurarse de que Edward estuviera bien, ya que por su culpa él había sido lastimado. Le convenía más, también.

— Vamos a mi departamento— la voz tajante de ella le recordó a la pasada noche, por lo que sólo asintió y apretó los dientes y las manos contra el manubrio.

Siguió las indicaciones de ella y pronto estuvieron en unos lindos departamentos en el centro de Chicago. Miró con cautela hacia todos lados esperando encontrarse con el coche negro o con el sujeto que hoy estaba siguiendo antes de encontrarse con Isabella. Y al recordar a Isabella, recordó a Marie.

— ¿Tu hermana está aquí? — preguntó capciosamente y casi con burla cuando caminaron hacia la entrada del edificio.

— No — contestó simplemente y sin mirarle —, ella tenía una cita con James… ¿O era algo de su trabajo? — Se encogió de hombros — no lo sé, no somos tan unidas.

Edward no contestó nada, ella le había respondido mucho más de lo que él le había preguntado. Tenía varias cosas en su mente, porque ese beso había sido muchísimo más que el de ayer, y ahora entendía y sentía que conocer a Isabella no era para nada una casualidad, porque para él, éstas no existían.

Era hermosa, quizás demasiado y nunca pensó que realmente podría llegar a ser así. Con sus labios sonrojados después de besarla desaforadamente, su cabello suelto y revuelto, sus ojos cálidos y no fríos, pero con el temor y la desesperación de la claustrofobia. No la podía dejar, no cuando nunca se sintió tan partícipe de un beso como en este caso, no cuando nunca fue de la misma manera con Jessica, Lauren, Victoria, Tanya y las otras mujeres.

Quizás no era amor lo que sentía por Bella, ella era una absoluta desconocida y no podía enamorarse a primera vista, esa mierda no existía, pero quizás si le podía gustar, sentir la atracción y querer besarla otra vez. No lo desaprovecharía.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Isabella comenzó a darle una mirada extrañada, pero aunque en su rostro era palpable la curiosidad, ella no dijo nada y sólo lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta su departamento.

Esperaba sentir familiaridad, confort y calidez cuando entró, pero en vez de eso, sintió como el frío y la penumbra absorbían ese lugar.

Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, pero sin vida, tal cual como su casa, y quizás lo único que relucía de toda la habitación era el piano negro junto a la ventana o la muñeca de trapo que estaba puesta despreocupadamente sobre una mesita.

Escuchó los pasos rápidos de ella por dentro de los cuartos, el ir y venir de algún lugar y el abrir y cerrar de cajones. Pasaron los segundos en los que se comenzó a sentir realmente mareado por la pérdida de sangre, tanto que tuvo que sentarse en el gran sillón blanco.

Su frente comenzaba a perlarse de sudor, y a modo de distracción, alzó la mano y tomó la muñeca hasta ponerla frente a sus ojos. Sintió algo parecido a la ternura al verla y se preguntó si la dueña de aquella muñeca de cabello naranja y ojos azules la estaría extrañando. Tenía pecas sobre la piel color crema y el cabello adornado con un cintillo color celeste. Le llamó la atención que no tuviera un vestido de esos antiguos como la mayoría de esas muñecas, en cambio tenía una falda verde, una playera celeste con una flor del mismo tono de la falda y un bolso verde limón cruzado en su pecho.

Los pasos de Bella lo interrumpieron y la vio cruzar la puerta de una de las habitaciones interiores con una botella de alcohol y paquetes de vendajes. Sólo pudo rodar los ojos.

— ¿Eres enfermera acaso? — se mofó dejando delicadamente a la muñeca sobre el sillón. Le sorprendió ver como ella se detenía y abría los ojos como platos al ver la muñeca.

— No… — dijo con amargura mientras dejaba las cosas en el piso y tomaba a la pequeña muñeca en sus manos. — Marietta…

— ¿Marietta?, ¿así se llama? — preguntó. — ¿de quién es? — Bella negó con la cabeza y la guardó rápidamente en un cajón.

— No es de nadie — dijo con voz amarga que trató de ocultar. —. Ahora quítate la cazadora y la camisa — Edward enarcó una ceja, pero la mirada de Bella le indicó que no estaba para bromas.

Bella hizo una mueca de dolor al ver como su brazo estaba cubierto de sangre. Ambos sabían que no había sido nada grave o de lo contrario estarían en un hospital, sólo que la bala había rozado la cazadora de Edward, y en ese acto, obviamente también había rozado y lastimado una pequeña porción de su hombro.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — fue imposible no preguntar después de unos minutos en los que Bella aun seguía limpiando la herida. — no me conoces.

— Llámalo culpabilidad y gratitud. Posiblemente estaría bajo tierra si tú no me hubieses salvado, gracias a esto — señaló la herida. —, yo estoy viviendo.

— Pareciera que le das mucho valor a la vida — hizo una mueca cuando el alcohol comenzó a arder en su piel.

— Le das ese valor cuando tienes algo importante que hacer en ella, cuando no puedes morir hasta lograrlo.

Pasó otro momento hasta que nuevamente el tuvo la necesidad de interrumpir ese silencio.

— ¿No sientes miedo?, ¿intriga quizás? — preguntó suavemente, relajado por las caricias que ella le daba inconscientemente en su hombro al pasar sus dedos sobre el apósito.

— ¿Debería sentirlo?

— Llevo un revólver en la cazadora, cualquiera hubiese salido corriendo — los anteriores mareos habían desaparecido, pero sentía que mientras hablaba ahora volvían a aparecer.

— No tengo miedo, hay peores cosas que eso. — le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras guardaba las cosas en el botiquín. — ¿te pasa algo? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido al verlo entornar levemente los ojos.

— No es nada — el no era débil, ni debía mostrarle ese lado suyo a Bella, pero tampoco podía fingir que estaba bien si no era el caso, no cuando era evidente que se sentía como el demonio — ¿Puedo recostarme unos minutos? — Bella lo miró indecisa.

— Está bien, pero no en el sillón — le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y lo llevó hasta una habitación oscura y con una cama antigua en el centro. No supo si ella le dijo algo o no, sólo atinó a recostarse sobre la cama y cerrar un minuto los ojos. Cuando los abrió se encontró con la mirada verde de una persona en una foto… ¿quién era? Por la oscuridad y por su vista nublada no alcanzó a ver ni a pensar mucho antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Bella miró a Edward recostarse en su cama. Parecía un verdadero muerto, no se movía para nada ni hablaba nada. Esperaba que aquello no volver a verlo de esta manera nunca más, ya que estaba pensando realmente que ese hombre era sólo sinónimo de problemas para ella.

Antes de irse dio una rápida mirada hacia el espacio oscuro que quedaba bajo su cama sin poder evitar el estremecimiento que eso le trajo, y más aun, los recuerdos que tuvo.

Quiso olvidar eso y después de asegurarse de que Edward estaba durmiendo apretó el botón de su contestadora para ver los mensajes que tenía.

El primero era de Jacob.

.

_Sólo quiero que me llames para saber cómo te fue ayer._

_._

El segundo era de Alice.

.

_Tienes el descaro de faltar siempre y después de cobrar tu paga. Sabes que no te lo diría si fueras más responsable en todo lo que haces…_

_._

Pasó al siguiente mensaje porque no quiso escuchar más de su "amiga". Era de Daniel, el chico que trabajaba junto con ella en la librería de Alice.

.

_Quería saber si estabas bien… ¿estás enferma? Ya que faltaste hoy otra vez…_

_._

Suspiró con resignación y marcó primero el número de Jacob.

— ¿Bella? — su voz sonaba adormilada.

— Soy yo Jake, ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, estaba durmiendo aun, sabes que ayer salí tarde del trabajo. — no se le daba mal mentir.

— Si, de eso quería hablar contigo… — Suspiró — No te vi anoche, y esperaba verte por si tenías algo que decirme.

— Entiendo, también esperaba eso, pero me mandaron a cuidar los coches — dijo —, aunque en realidad no tenía mucho que decirte, no ha sucedido nada que debas saber.

— ¿Cómo te tratan? — aun no entendía como él seguía en ese trabajo.

— Excelente, de eso no tengo quejas — Jacob escuchó a Bella suspirar de fastidio y volvió a hablar—. Sabes que yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, Bella. Si tú me dijeras que sucede, quizás te apoyaría, pero mientras no sea así no puedo hacer nada.

— Lo sé, sólo que es difícil, pero da igual.

— Entiendo, aunque no debe dar igual para ti, no si te pones así cuando hablo de esto. — suspiró con cansancio.

— Jake, lo siento, debo irme y llamar a Alice— dijo rápidamente. —. Te llamo yo luego, adiós. — y cortó para después marcar con desgana el número de Daniel.

Pasaron dos segundos antes que el contestara.

— ¡Bella!

— Hola Daniel, ¿cómo estás?

— Bien, ¿y tú? Hoy tampoco viniste. — le molestó la recriminación en la voz de ese chico que apenas conocía. No recordaría su nombre si él no la llamara tantas veces a su celular… ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

— Sí, creo que no fui — dijo con sarcasmo, pero luego habló de manera seria. —. Tuve un pequeño accidente, nada grave.

— ¿Estás bien? — inquirió preocupado.

— Lo estoy, gracias.

— Entonces… ¿quieres salir un día de estos? Bella, no me digas que no, sabes que te lo he pedido desde hace mucho.

— ¿Podemos hablarlo en la librería? — el suspiró, pero ella sabía que le haría caso.

— Está bien… — dijo — Alice llegó, hablamos después. Que estés bien, Bella — terminó con tono apesadumbrado y colgó.

Ahora le tocaba la tercera llamada…

— ¡¿Bella?! — alejó el teléfono de su oído para no romperse el tímpano con la voz de Alice. — ¿Se puede saber porque faltaste hoy?

— Alice… — dijo con cansancio.

— ¡Alice nada! — Gritó —, por dios, ¡tú no tienes corazón! Eres una irresponsable y sabes bien que no te digo esto por el trabajo ni por los libros que no has devuelto. Todo esto es la rabia que tengo acumulada. — escuchó el sonido de como su paciencia se agotaba.

— ¿Y rabia porqué?, ¿Quién eres Alice? Eres mi jefa, ¿mi amiga quizás?, pero no eres nada mas… ¿Crees que tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer? Te lo he repetido muchas veces, es-mi-puta-vida.

— ¡Por supuesto!, es tu puta vida pero juegas con las de dos personas de paso, y sabes que ellos no tienen la culpa de nada. ¿Acaso no te da pena? Prometes y prometes, pero no cumples nada.

— Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, y deberías saber eso.

— Esa es una mierda — suspiró —si tu madre estuviera aquí…

— Escúchame bien, Alice Brandon, porque te juro que es la última vez que hablo de esto contigo y no me verás nunca más si encuentro tu nariz metida nuevamente en mis asuntos — Dijo —. No hables de mi madre, no te atrevas siquiera a nombrarla, nunca más. Mi vida ya cambió, la de ellos cambió y si queremos ser felices, debo seguir con todo esto.

— No harás más que sufrir, y de paso sufrirán ellos. No tienes sentimientos, no piensas en nada más que cumplir tu dichoso sueño.

— Adiós, Alice— Suspiró —. Nos vemos mañana por la tarde. Iré a arreglar mi vida, si te parece bien.

Cortó antes de que ella le dijera otra estupidez.

A lo mejor no debía seguir de esta forma. No sentía culpa por dañar a ciertas personas ni por actuar de la forma que lo hacía, pero sentía que a veces nada le traía los frutos que debía cosechar. Caminó lentamente hacia su habitación ocupada por Edward, tomó la foto que estaba en su mesita de noche y la escondió en un cajón antes de recostarse junto a él. Por ningún motivo debía verla. Ella no quería recordar al ver esos ojos, ya había tenido suficientes recuerdos con la sangre de Edward, y él no debía enterarse que esa persona existió y en parte sigue existiendo en su vida.

Y quizás ahora junto a Edward estaba haciendo lo correcto, porque nada era casualidad, ni el auto negro que trató de matarla, ni el sujeto que la seguía por las calles, ni Edward.

— Seré Bella un poquito más. — concordó consigo misma. Y como para cerrar un pacto alzó ligeramente la cabeza y dejó un suave beso en los labios de Edward.

* * *

_¡Uuo! ¡Se conocieron! y de que manera... será un poco así desde este momento. _

_Espero que les haya gustado. Es un poco extraño, pero desde el próximo capítulo las cosas avanzarán mas rápido y nos encontraremos cuando varias cosas ya han sucedido. Nada que no entiendan, sólo que el tiempo es un poco inútil. _

_Muchas en el capítulo anterior confundieron a Bella con Marie, y que quede claro: Bella no apareció en ningún momento, siempre se dio el nombre de Marie. En ese capitulo fue mas la vida de Marie, en este está la de Bella. Son bien parecidas, por algo obviamente, y a la vez muy distintas. _

_Ellas dos son bien extrañas, y Bella no es a la que todas estamos acostumbrados, tendremos que lidiar con su flojera y sus "pequeñas mentirillas". _

_Gracias a las chicas que comentaron y me pusieron en sus alertas y/o favoritos. Algunas ya sabían una parte del cap porque se los di cuando les devolví el review. _

_No tengo como devolver los reviews se las chicas sin cuenta o la que se llaman "guest", pero a vanpirita le respondo que actualizaré cada una semana. Gracias por tu opinión y teoría que no puedo responder :D _

_ - Si yo fuera ustedes confiaría en Marie, porque ella asume sus mentiras; confiaría plenamente en Edward y menos en Bella. - _

_Espero que estén bien,_

_Isa. _


	3. Pétalos de rosa

_Crepúsculo y lamentablemente Edward pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero por lo menos la trama es mía._

_Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, en especial a Lina Ferrer por ayudarme con las palabras francesas y Amber, por sus críticas. _

_Todo lo que aparezca en otro idioma o sea un termino que no conozcan estará con su definición o traducción al final del capi._

_Gracias por leer. _

* * *

.

.

**3. Pétalos de rosa**

.

.

Abrió sus ojos y se sintió enormemente desorientado, como si nunca antes hubiese despertado en esa cama, lo cual era falso ya que desde hace un mes aquel cuarto parecía ser el suyo propio. Dio una sonrisa al sentir unos suaves murmullos y el contacto de sus brazos con la fina cintura de Bella.

Suspiró de satisfacción al estrecharla aun más contra su pecho y mirar como su semblante estaba por fin relajado. Siempre pensaba que las arrugas que continuamente se producían en su ceño eran debido a algo, pero mientras dormía, parecía que por fin era feliz.

Desde el día en que la vio por primera vez no dejó de estar en contacto con ella ya que le gustaba realmente, y sentía que era justo el momento para intentar estar con alguien seriamente. Bella le daba todo lo que el pedía y mucho mas, y a cambio él le entregaba todo de sí, porque a pesar de tener tres semanas de relación ya sentía que la quería, y mucho.

Bella comenzó a removerse hasta que finalmente despertó entre sus brazos, abriendo sus ojos oscuros e inquietándolo con esa extraña mirada.

— Buenos días, _mon doux amour_ — Bella frunció la nariz ante la forma en que Edward se estaba acostumbrando a llamarla últimamente.

— Buenos… — susurró alzándose para darle un suave beso.

Edward la miró con ojos chispeantes de felicidad como cada día que despertaba en su cama. Además hoy le diría que la quería. Ella como siempre frunció el ceño después del beso, se irguió lentamente y abrazó sus piernas mientras escondía su rostro para pensar. Era prácticamente una rutina de todas las mañanas, pero él no permitiría que hoy salieran las cosas mal.

Tomó las sábanas y las desenredó de las piernas de Bella provocando que ella volteara su rostro hacia él y lo mirara con confusión. Sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro tomó uno de sus pequeños pies y los arrastró hasta dejarla sentada al borde de la cama.

Se arrodillo en el piso y entre sus piernas, las cuales comenzó a acariciar suavemente pasando sus manos por la cara interna de sus muslos y deslizando las yemas de sus dedos hasta casi llegar a la entrepierna de ella. Bella soltó un jadeo y cerró los ojos disfrutando.

— ¿Porqué esto? — murmuró cuando uno de los dedos de Edward comenzó a acariciarla suavemente.

— Por nada… — dijo riendo al verla retorcerse y caer de espaldas a la cama.

Pronto introdujo dos dedos y comenzó a penetrarla suavemente. Tocando con dulzura y pasión sus pliegues, y tomando el pequeño botón de ella para jugar con él un poco. Le encantaba ver como ella se rendía y bajaba todas sus murallas en ese momento, podía ver con claridad los sentimientos que a veces eran escondidos en sus ojos, y le encantaba… más aun cuando estaba con su boca entreabierta respirando ruidosamente y gimiendo.

Antes de que ella llegara sacó sus dedos y comenzó a dejar suaves besos por sus piernas, hasta llegar al lugar en donde antes había tocado y en donde ella estaba muy sensible y necesitada. Necesitaba más de él…

Su lengua comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo suavemente, haciendo que ella chillara y lo aprisionara con sus piernas mientras con sus manos tomaba su cabello cobrizo y lo apegaba más a su centro.

Cuando Bella llegó a su orgasmo, sus piernas cayeron pesadamente de los hombros de Edward en donde habían estado y sus manos dejaron de tironear su cabello para dejarlas sobre la cama y relajarse. Por esas cosas apreciaba un poco a Edward, pero sabía que él esperaba algo, que hacía esto por algo, y eso quedó claro cuando gateó hasta quedar sobre el cuerpo de ella y la cubrió de besos del cuello hasta la boca.

— Te quiero, _douceur_, y no sabes cuánto. — se paralizó cuando escuchó esas palabras que fueron susurradas de manera lenta y suavemente en su oído. Ella no… ella no estaba preparada, ni siquiera sabía que buscaba estando con Edward, ahora menos que nunca le convenía estar con él.

Edward sintió como el cuerpo de ella se ponía rígido y le dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver sus ojos cafés aterrados. El sabía que esto pasaría y por ello no esperaba más.

— No te preocupes — susurró besando tiernamente sus labios y acariciándole el cabello. —, yo no te lo digo para que me respondas lo mismo, es sólo para que lo sepas. Tampoco te presiono para que sientas todo esto mañana.

Bella le sonrió y su corazón latió fuertemente antes de atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo con pasión, pero su corazón no latió por amor ni nada parecido.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermana? — preguntó Edward cuando ambos desayunaban en la cocina del departamento de Bella. La burla no se iba de su voz cada vez que nombraba a Marie.

— No lo sé, a veces ella se va simplemente — se encogió de hombros.

— Por lo que sé — dijo lentamente —, James tuvo que ir a Paris unos días. — ella sabía eso.

— Si, quizás esté con el… ¿James también es guardaespaldas?, ¿o hace otra cosa en la empresa de Charlie? — luchó por no dar una sonrisa cuando dijo eso.

— No, el tiene que ver más con la gerencia de la empresa y todo eso… — Edward se removió incómodo. No le gustaba mentirle a Bella, pero tampoco le podía decir la verdad.

— A ya — tomó una cucharada de su cereal. — ¿Cuál es su conexión con Francia? Marie siempre me decía que James viajaba mucho hacia allá.

— Todos somos franco-estadounidenses. Hace casi seis años que Charlie quiso abandonar Paris y formar la empresa acá, aunque aún existe la de Francia y esa es más importante. — dijo la verdad a medias.

— ¿Y Charlie es tu tío o algo? Ya sabes, ¿es como una empresa familiar? — tomó un sorbo de jugo para que el no viera la mueca que se formó en sus labios.

— Estás curiosa hoy… — dijo alzando la mano y acariciándole la mejilla, pero al ver sus ojos prefirió responder. — Si, es una empresa familiar, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos, no de sangre, pero supongo que Charlie es como un padre para mí.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio. Edward preguntándose si hacía bien dándole esos pequeños detalles a Bella, y ella buscando una manera de saber si hacer todo eso le ayudaba o no.

— ¿Sabes Edward? — las palabras fueron lentas y extrañas. — creo que no nos conocemos suficiente, es decir, llevamos casi tres semanas de noviazgo y recién me entero de algunas cosas...

— Yo no te he ocultado nada. — mintió — Incluso, yo te he dicho más cosas que tu a mí.

Palideció al verse atacada por Edward y las ganas de terminar eso ahí mismo la sobrepasaron, pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue darle una sonrisa e ir a sentarse en su regazo en donde lo abrazó y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en su cuello.

— Creo que debemos darle tiempo al tiempo para conocernos más, pero ahora no importa porque eres todo lo que necesito. — suspiró y deseó poder decir eso con total libertad.

— ¿A qué hora sales hoy del trabajo?— preguntó después de unos minutos abrazados. Bella tragó lentamente y comenzó a pensar.

— A las seis, ¿vendrás a buscarme?

— Si — la besó en los labios suavemente y luego se fue a lavar los dientes para irse a su trabajo.

Edward dio varias vueltas en su Ferrari negro sin saber qué hacer. No quería más preguntas de Bella y tampoco quería jugar a ser un terrón de azúcar, aunque por ella quizás lo fuera. Tampoco quería que su pecho doliera en cada mirada de incertidumbre de ella cuando él le dijera que la quería. Se recordó que debía ser valiente y enamorar a Bella, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Charlie siempre decía que un verdadero hombre no pierde ninguna batalla, y el ganaría todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella.

Maldijo cuando su celular sonó y vio en la pantalla que se trataba de Tanya.

— ¿Qué quieres? — dijo con voz tensa.

— Llamó Emmett a la casa y dijo que te esperaban con los demás en… — sintió la furia correr en sus venas.

— ¿Y qué mierda haces en mi casa?

— Yo sólo venía a verte…

— Mierda, Tanya. Espero que cuando llegue no estés ahí, porque no responderé de mí. — no esperó que ella contestara y colgó.

Manejó como loco a la casa de Emmett que quedaba a una cuadra de la suya y se encontró con los rostros solemnes de sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó.

— Martin cayó… — musitó Emmett con rabia. — El idiota no se aseguró de nada, sólo tenía que llevar la mercancía hasta Nueva York… ¡Le dije a Charlie que no confiara en esos peones!

— ¿Qué importa? — dijo Paul, uno de los sobrinos más jóvenes de Charlie.

— Paul tiene razón — dijo Edward —. Martin era sólo un perro y por algo Charlie lo contrató. Su vida no era tan importante. — murmuró con despego.

— ¿Sabes cuantos kilos se perdieron? — Gruñó — ¡venían especialmente de Francia! ¿Por qué crees que James está allá? Tenían todo preparado y Martin tenía que hacer el último paso, y ahora el cliente está satisfecho...

— ¿Quién era el sujeto? ¿Era muy importante?

— ¿Qué pasa Edward? No puedes andar distraído o Charlie te lo hará pagar, lo sabes — le advirtió —. No era importante el sujeto que la iba a recibir ni que la iba a consumir, lo importante es que era pariente del idiota que quemamos en la bodega hace tres semanas. Parece que nuestro jefe quiere acabar con toda su familia. — Edward se encogió de hombros.

— Nadie debe ir contra la corriente.

Emmett lo miró extrañado e irritado antes de pasar por su lado.

— Ten cuidado, Tanya se ha estado metiendo a tu casa y sin llaves— dijo —. Si fuera tú me compraría un cinturón de castidad por si se le ocurre asaltarte en la noche. — rió, le dio un empujón para nada amistoso y se fue junto con Paul.

.

Bella pasó todo el día en su departamento leyendo libros que le parecían inútiles, tocando las partituras del piano que aun no le devolvía a Alice y aprendiéndose casi de memoria Moonlight sonata de Beethoven. Cortó una y otra vez las llamadas reiteradas que tenía de Alice porque no sentía deseos de hablar con ella; las de Forks porque no se sentía preparada para hablar con los asistentes sociales y las de Daniel porque no quería lidiar con ese chico que se creía un príncipe salvador. Nada lo importaba y agradecía que el piano silenciara los sonidos que emitía el teléfono a cada hora, y maldecía a Edward por estar presente en su vida e impedirle poner un _tripi _en su lengua. No podía lidiar con sus preguntar cuando viera sus pupilas dilatadas y sus ojos rojos.

Cuando faltaban quince minutos para las seis de la tarde tomó sus cosas y caminó como siempre hacia la librería de Alice. No le daban ganas de trabajar y mucho menos atender a viejas estúpidas que se creían escritoras o lectoras cuando a penas y habían leído el principito en su niñez. Por lo menos ella no fingía que le desesperaba y aburría leer.

No sabía si entrar o no a la librería para devolver los libros. A las partituras ya les había sacado fotocopias, pero "El lobo estepario" y "El alquimista" llevaban más de tres meses en su departamento y las huellas de salsa de tomate y de tequila daban cuenta de ello. Quizás podía solo dejar los libros en el piso, tocar la campanilla y correr hacia la otra esquina para que nadie la viera.

Caminó silenciosamente hasta la puerta e iba a dejar los libros en el limpiapiés, pero la voz entusiasta de Daniel le arruinó todo su plan.

— ¡Bella! — Dijo — ¡viniste! Alice estará tan contenta. — sí, claro. Muy contenta. Se levantó con una sonrisa y fingió haber recogido algo del piso y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

— Hey, Daniel — no estaba preparada para que el la tomara y la abrazara haciendo que ella de manera ruda se apartara de él con el ceño fruncido.

— Perdón, es que te extrañaba — dijo con ojos brillosos —, ¿Cuándo…? — no alcanzó a terminar, porque la puerta nuevamente se volví a abrir mostrando a una enfurecida Alice quien traía unos papeles en sus manos.

— Daniel vuelve a tu trabajo. —Bella rodó los ojos y se despidió con la mano de Daniel. — Así que vuelves a aparecer… después de dos malditos meses en que brillaste por tu ausencia aquí y en Forks.

— Yo sólo venía a entregarte esto. — dijo riendo cansada, pero frunció el ceño al ver que Alice no le tomaba las cosas.

— Aquí está tu despido — dijo entregándole la carpeta que tenía en sus manos. Bella puso los libros bajo su brazo y estudió con fingido interés lo que decía.

— ¿Y mi cheque? — Alice abrió los ojos y su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo.

— Está adentro— dijo con los dientes apretados—. Te arrepentirás tanto de esto, Isabella.

— Hay otras librerías, otros trabajos — se encogió de hombros y le pasó los libros quedándose aun con las partituras en su mano. Alice la miró con desconfianza y comenzó a ojear lo que ella le acababa de pasar.

— ¡¿Acaso esto es mostaza?! —Chilló— ¡maldita sea, Bella! ¡Era la primera edición de 1927!

— No seas exagerada, nadie lo leía, le hice hasta un favor manchándolo y usándolo— dijo— ¿podrías tomar tus partituras también? Debo irme, soy una mujer ocupada. — le pasó los libros y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

— Espero que con esto aprendas a valorar las cosas que la vida te da— Bella se giró para volver a encarar a Alice.

— ¿Recuerdas aquel día, Alice? Yo casi no lo recuerdo…— dijo con frialdad— Tú eras mi niñera… ¡y míranos! Seis años después estamos igual. Sigues creyendo que debes cuidarme, pero te tengo noticias: no necesito tu ayuda.

— Allan si… — la pronunciación de ese nombre detonó algo en el corazón de Bella.

— ¡Allan no! ¿Cuándo entenderás? ¡Estamos bien, totalmente bien! —Gritó — ¿y sabes porque no he ido a Forks? ¡Porque no soy libre!, porque tuve que cambiarme mi estúpido apellido y desaparecer… y mi niñera no hizo nada. — dijo con burla.

— Te necesitan, ambos lo hacen… y tu solo no te preocupas.

— El está mejor sin mí, los dos están mejor. — se encogió de hombros como si no le doliera.

— Pareciera que no hubiera nada ahí adentro— dijo señalando el pecho de Bella quien la veía con una sonrisa burlona.

—Acabas de dejar a una familia sin sustento mensual, Alice, ¿cómo puedes vivir con eso? — Rió — quizás la desalmada eres tú y sólo tú. —Alice se tapó el rostro con sus manos controlando la respiración y tratando de calmarse para no decirle alguna estupidez a Bella. Miró una vez más sus libros manchados y las partituras rayadas con algunos apuntes de Bella a lápiz grafito, suspiró, por lo menos podría borrarlos, pero con los libros no había nada que hacer.

Bella caminó hacia la otra esquina y prendió uno de sus cigarrillos para esperar a Edward. A las seis en punto el apareció doblando la esquina y parándose frente a ella. La saludó con un beso necesitado y tierno, como si la hubiese extrañado y abrazándola efusivamente, tanto que a Bella le dejó una sensación extraña en su corazón.

— Te extrañé… — no fue él quien dijo eso, sino ella sorprendiéndose a sí misma y dejando aturdido a Edward.

— Yo también, _mon petit chou._ — murmuró con ternura mientras la abrazaba más de lo que podía más. Tomó de su mano y la llevó hasta el Ferrari.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido? — le preguntó cuando Edward puso en volumen bajo la radio.

— Bien, hoy no tuve que hacer mucho, ya sabes, yo no cuido a nadie importante — dijo siguiendo la historia que había creado de su trabajo de guardaespaldas.

— Mmm… — dijo — ¿qué haremos hoy?

Edward no le respondió ni le prestó atención, su mirada estaba fija en la esquina en la que recién Bella había estado. El conocía esos autos y a ese hombre ahí parado. El seguía a Bella cuando la vio por primera vez.

— ¿Qué miras? — Bella siguió su vista y no encontró nada que pudiera llamarle la atención. Sin decir nada, Edward pisó el acelerador y no habló ni se detuvo hasta que estuvieron en el departamento. — ¡¿qué demonios te sucede?! — gritó cuando llegaron. No esperó respuesta de él y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hasta su departamento.

Había tenido suficiente de Alice hoy… de la culpabilidad, de no ser lo que quiere. Había sido un día de mierda y Edward no tenía porque contribuir en eso.

— ¡Bella! ¡Espera! — gritó después de seguirla por el ascensor y sin tener respuesta de ella. — No te enojes, sólo creí ver algo… — le tomó el rostro con sus manos y la miró fijamente.

Bella siempre tuvo un buen autocontrol para lograr lo que debía y no dejarse guiar por sus deseos. Lo había aprendido desde que se fue de Forks, pero ahora, por una extraña razón, se le hacía muy difícil mirar los ojos verdes de Edward y resistirse a tanto sentimiento que el guardaba ahí.

— Perdóname —dijo confundida, ella nunca pedía perdón—, exageré un poco… ¿Qué tal si vuelves en la noche con la cena? — Besó suavemente sus labios— ahora tengo unas cosas que hacer.

— Recuerda que estamos juntos, que somos sólo los dos… — unió su boca a la de ella nuevamente y la besó como el primer día en que se encontraron escondiéndose en aquel callejón, pero con la diferencia de que ahora ella no era una desconocida y si había algo parecido al amor.

-0-

Edward miró con el ceño fruncido su celular justo cuando se preparaba para ir al departamento de Bella. Charlie, su jefe, lo estaba llamando y aunque mantenían una estrecha relación casi familiar eso no era común.

— ¿Pasa algo, jefe? — dijo mientras conducía a su departamento.

— Necesito que hagas algo, pero ahora. No puedo confiar en cualquiera— maldijo internamente pensando que eso le quitaba tiempo con Bella.

— ¿Qué necesita?

— Salieri está en Chicago, y llamaron de Paris porque Cormick quiere que nos encarguemos de él. Será algo simple porque está sólo en la ciudad y cenando en el _Berghoff_.

— Salgo inmediatamente para allá.

Suspiró y pensó en Bella, y en lo molesta que estaría si le decía que no podría ir a cenar con ella. Se suponía que sus noches eran libres y podía estar con ella.

Manejó hasta el restaurant que le había dicho Charlie y se sorprendió al ver una florería junto a ella. Rápidamente la visión de Bella recibiendo unas flores con una nota le pareció mucho mejor que una de ella leyendo un mensaje de texto.

Le escribió una nota disculpándose y pidiéndole que lo esperara, y eligió rosas rojas para no abrumarla. Hoy le había dicho que la quería, pero no sabía si ella aguantaría algo romántico como unas fresias o margaritas.

Cuando terminó de pagar, sonrió al ver a Bruno Salieri saliendo del restaurant. El no era nada más que un estorbo para Pedro Cormick, el presidente de Francia, aunque le sorprendía que el llegara hasta esos extremos, ya que casi siempre Pedro se limitaba a comprar y revender droga para llenar los fondos de los ciudadanos franceses que el usaba en sus fiestas privadas.

Le llamó la atención que Salieri no se viera sorprendido cuando él lo interceptó en el callejón, y definitivamente sólo forcejeó un poco cuando él lo obligó a tomar el revólver y ponerlo en su boca. Se había encargado de llevar uno que nunca antes había usado para que estuviera libre de huellas digitales, y sus manos estaban envueltas en guantes negros que no dejaban marcas en nada.

— Algún día, mi muerte y todas las demás pesarán en tu conciencia, y llorarás por el perdón. — escuchó murmurar en un perfecto español a Bruno Salieri cuando estaba frente a él con la vista en el suelo. Lo ignoró. Su conciencia era lo que menos le importaba ahora y en un futuro, y que las amenazas de el cuando estaba a punto de morir tampoco eran importantes.

Charlie tenía razón, sería un trámite simple como siempre, pero eso no lo libró de que sus guantes se mancharan con sangre cuando la bala atravesó la boca de Salieri. Maldijo cuando al quitarse los guantes de igual manera sus manos se mancharon un poco, caminó unas calles y en otro callejón prendió fuego a un bote de basura con sus guantes dentro.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que no había tardado tanto como parecía. Era momento de estar con Bella otra vez, y pensar eso hizo que llevara una mano a su corazón al sentir como éste latía fuertemente por pensar en ella.

-0-

Cuando Edward se fue pudo respirar tranquilamente. Se deshizo de sus zapatos y trató de ordenar lo mejor que pudo el departamento ya que antes de irse a "trabajar" lo había dejado muy desordenado. No le sorprendió encontrar un calcetín de ella en un jarrón o una braga bajo una silla.

No hallaba en donde poner unas cosas que le estorbaban, y un cajón pareció ser una buena solución. Lo que no recordaba era que justo en ese lugar había guardado a Marietta, una muñeca de trapo que ahora estaba con el rostro empolvado. Sintió nostalgia al verla y nuevamente creyó que era una mierda de persona, ¿Por qué no era capaz de devolver esa muñeca a su verdadera dueña? Ella la necesitaba.

Dejó las cosas en el cajón y tomó su celular, verificando que no fuera muy tarde para hacer una llamada. Sonó apenas tres veces antes de que contestaran.

— ¿Bella? — Su corazón se apretó al sentir esa voz sorprendida e infantil— ¿mamá? —Volvió a insistir al no tener respuesta— ¿Bella, eres tú? Por favor…

— Amelie… — a penas pudo pronunciar sus palabras ya que contenía la rabia y el dolor— ¿Cómo has estado, bebé?

— Bien… ¿Por qué no nos habías llamado, Bella? — Preguntó— ¿Acaso ya no nos quieres?

— Por supuesto que no los quiero, yo los amo con todo mi corazón, pero debo trabajar, amor— apretó sus labios por aquella mentira. Ella realmente no hacía nada, pero aun así no podía ni sentía ganas de ir con ellos.

— Eso dices siempre… —la niña suspiró cansada.

— ¿Cómo está Allan? — dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

— Está dormido porque pescó bichitos y se resfrió.

— ¿Pero estará bien? —Preguntó— ¿la señora Coope lo está cuidando?

— Si, yo creo que solo lo hace para quedarse en la cama— rió — ¿Cuándo vendrás?

— Sabes que eso es algo difícil Am… — suspiró y decidió cambiar el tema— pero cuando vaya te llevaré algo que sin querer se vino en mi bolso la ultima vez…

— ¿Qué cosa? — sonrió al pensar en la mueca curiosa que debía estar en su rostro, con sus ojitos brillantes.

— Una muñequita muy triste y sola que quedó sin su dueña— rió—, Marietta creo que se llama— tuvo que alejar el aparato de su oído al sentir el chillido que dio la niña.

Estuvieron hablando casi una hora, y por lo que sabía, Amelie estaba escondida para que no la vieran hablando con ella por celular, y justo antes de cortar pudo hablar un poco con Allan y quedarse tranquila sabiendo que todo estaba bien con ellos dos y que él estaba cuidando de Amelie.

Pero esa llamada hizo todo menos hacerla sentir mejor. Aun encontraba que era una mierda de persona, porque a pesar de haberlos llamado, sabía que la promesa de ir a verlos pronto no era real. Debió mentir como lo solía hacer siempre.

El timbre sonó y corrió a abrir pensando que era Edward, pero en cambio se encontró con un señor de mediana edad que cargaba dos ramos de rosas color rojo oscuro. Lo miró con curiosidad y esperó a que él le hablara.

— Tengo dos entregas para este departamento—abrió un papel y comenzó a ojearlo— este es para la señorita Isabella Savarese —dijo entregándole un ramo—y este es para Marie Savarese.

Tomó los dos ramos confundida y firmó un papel que el hombre le pedía. Cerró la puerta y dejó ambos ramos en floreros distintos y separados.

Primero abrió el de Marie y no se sorprendió al ver que era de James. Contenía un número de teléfono con el número de área de otro país, supuso que era de Francia, y una nota que parecía más una amenaza. Frunció el ceño y lo dejó a un lado antes de abrir la nota del otro ramo.

.

_Elle peut ętre le visage que je ne peux pas oublier. Une trace de plaisir que je regrette. Peut ętre mon trésor ou le prix que je dois payer._

_Me llamaron del trabajo y me retrasaré con la cena unas dos horas. Pensé que un mensaje sería demasiado impersonal y que si te llamaba no me resistiría a volver inmediatamente a ti. Espérame. Te quiero._

_Edward._

_._

Se sintió patética luego de suspirar por aquella nota y dio gracias a que nadie la había visto hacer eso, pero sintió que más patético y romántico era Edward por mandarle flores sólo porque se retrasaría dos horas, aunque debía admitir que le encantaba su atención.

Había sido una gran y extraña coincidencia que llegaran los dos ramos juntos siendo que eran para diferentes personas. Más extraño también era que las rosas eran iguales en número y color. Sólo las distinguía las notas de cada una, la letra fría de un computador para la carta de James, y la letra hermosa y elegante de Edward.

No sabía que pensar de eso, pero si sabía que debía deshacerse lo antes posible de las rosas de Marie porque Edward no podía saber que ella no estaba con James en Paris. No sabía si eso le convenía mucho.

Dejó las rosas de Edward en su habitación y guardó la nota sintiendo una dulzura que no quería admitir en su caja de recuerdos.

Se sentó en la sala pasando rápidamente todos los canales de la televisión sin prestar mucha atención hasta que finalmente la apagó de manera brusca y se llevó las manos al cabello, tomándolo con desesperación. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba su medicina.

Miró nuevamente las flores que aun quedaban en la mesa y pensó en cómo deshacerse de ellas.

Aunque las rosas fueran de James sintió pena al pensar en tirarlas a la basura, por lo que cortó las ramas y las espinas, y las escondió en una bolsa; deshojó una a una las rosas y tiró los pétalos a la bañera, la cual después llenó de agua tibia.

Los pétalos de rosa se oscurecían aun más por el agua cálida que los envolvía y elevaba a la superficie, y Bella pensó que ellos la ayudarían a sobresalir de todo, a ser más y a tenerlos a todos.

Porque aun no tenía lo suficiente a Edward, porque él no le había mencionado ningún acercamiento a su trabajo, porque debía volverlo loco si quería sacarle toda la información que tenía. Porque él no tenía que enviarle rosas rojas como un hombre a su amante, el debía enviarle algo que le indicara que lo tenía comiendo de su mano, en lo amoroso y en lo sexual.

Y ella tenía la culpa de todo eso por no ser lo suficiente para Edward. Por no comportarse.

Detuvo la caída de agua de la bañera y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente para luego introducirse en ella.

Sopló y revolvió los pétalos cuando ya habían pasado varios minutos y podía sentir el sonido de unas llaves en la puerta de entrada. Esperó a que la voz de Edward se escuchara para indicarle que estaba en el baño, retomó la postura que antes había descansado y puso una sonrisa tierna y sensual en sus labios cuando su "novio" abrió la puerta.

La miró sorprendido y con los ojos cargados de deseo. Bella le hizo una señal con su mano y lo invitó a entrar a la ducha con ella.

Sus miradas se separaron sólo cuando Bella bajó un poco los ojos para admirar el cuerpo de Edward mientras se desvestía. Era hermoso por fuera, perfecto, y le dolía un poco el corazón saber que también era perfecto por dentro. Incluso podría decirse que mucho más.

Edward se sentó frente a ella siendo rodeado también por los pétalos y alzó sus manos para tirar suavemente de Bella hasta ponerla a horcajadas sobre él. Bella tomó una de sus manos y comenzó a besar sus dedos uno a uno delicadamente, pero cuando iba a repartir un beso en la palma de la mano de él, una pequeña mancha rojiza y oscura llamó su atención. Era sangre… y ella lo sabía porque había tenido mucha más en sus manos hace seis años; y Edward no tenía ninguna herida.

Lo abrazó fuertemente y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él para que no se diera cuenta de su expresión y la tensión que tenía. Se relajó cuando las manos de él comenzaron a acariciarle la espalda y los muslos alternadamente. Copió sus movimientos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que hasta ahora sólo Edward le producía.

Pensó que quizás ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones, y ella no lo estaba mancillando la piel de Edward con sus manos sucias. Quizás las suyas estaban igual de manchadas que las de ella, y aun así prefería ignorarlo.

* * *

_* Mon doux amour_: _mi dulce amor._

_* Douceur: dulzura. _

_* Mon petit chou: es como, "mi pequeña calabaza". Suena extraño en español, pero en francés se supone que es un apodo amoroso. Se me imagina que es como un "cabeza de chorlito" de Darien a Serena en las Sailor moon, aunque en este caso es mucho mas tierno. _

_* Tripi: es la forma coloquial de llamar al LSD cuando está impregnado en pequeños cartoncitos que se ponen en la lengua. Tienen diferentes motivos para hacerlos más atractivos al consumidor, como de los Looney tunes, los Simpsom, etc. También se les suele llamar trip, tripa o ácido. Trip significa "viaje" en inglés. _

_* Elle peut __ę__tre le visage que je ne peux pas oublier, une trace de plaisir que je regrette. Peut __ę__tre mon trésor ou le prix que je dois payer. (__Ella puede ser la cara que no puedo olvidar, un rastro de placer o de pesar. Puede ser mi tesoro o __el precio que tengo que pagar.__ ) Este trozo pertenece a la canción Elle de Charles Aznavour. _

_* Pedro Cormick es un personaje ficticio y que será presidente de Francia por algunos capítulos. Lo puse porque no quería nombrar a nadie real, no es que me haya equivocado._

* * *

_Como podemos ver, nuestro querido Edward ya cayó ante Bella. __Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo en este pequeño camino que recién comienza. Varias coinciden en sus teorías pero yo no puedo decir nada. __Dije que el viernes actualizaría cuando devolví los reviews con el adelanto, pero creo que no me aguanté, además no era seguro que lo hiciera el viernes. __Gracias a las alertas y favoritos de todas, y a las que leen en modo fantasma también :)_

_Si quieren leer algo más les recomiendo estos fics:_

_- Infinito de Sofia Godiva._

_- Mi bella súcubo de Martina Bennet _

_- Dos caras contra el fuego de Baisers ardents _

_- Huye de Reus Voluptates _

_Todos son de Edward y Bella y están en proceso, los he leído y me gustan mucho. _

_._

_- Si yo fuera ustedes recordaría los tripis, las rosas y el "te quiero" que Bella aun no le dice a Edward. También recordaría a James, las palabras de Alice y la sangre. - _

_En el próximo capi vuelve Marie y James, y sabemos que ella no estaba con él. __Espero que estén bien,_

_Abrazos y besos,_

_Isa. _


	4. Amando a Edward

_Crepúsculo es de Meyer, la trama es mía._

_Gracias por el apoyo de todas, en especial el de Nathalia Valencia: eres un amor, muchas gracias. _

_También a Amber… por todo, por su amistad, compañerismo, locura y objetividad :')_

* * *

_Lo abrazó fuertemente y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él para que no se diera cuenta de su expresión y la tensión que tenía. Se relajó cuando las manos de él comenzaron a acariciarle la espalda y los muslos alternadamente. Copió sus movimientos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que hasta ahora sólo Edward le producía._

_Pensó que quizás ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones, y ella no lo estaba mancillando la piel de Edward con sus manos sucias. Quizás las suyas estaban igual de manchadas que las de ella, y aun así prefería ignorarlo._

_._

_._

**4. Amando a Edward**

.

.

.

_**Isabella**_

_****._

Edward me tomó con sus grandes manos de la espalda y la cadera para pararse de una forma muy hábil y salir los dos estilando de la bañera con pétalos rojos pegados en nuestra piel.

Me estremecí ligeramente cuando quedé totalmente pegada a su cuerpo una vez que comenzó a cargarme hasta la cama, y ahí me depositó entre las sábanas blancas, las cuales se humedecieron inmediatamente por el agua que caía de él y de mí.

Relamí mis labios antes de bajar la vista ya que sus ojos oscuros por el deseo y la poca luz que había en la habitación le daban un aspecto muy oscuro y sensual que me obligaba a no pensar igual. Llevé mi mano a su gran erección, envolviéndolo, acariciándolo y sintiéndolo. El lanzó un jadeo que se transformó en un gran gemido y llevó su rostro hasta el centro de mis pechos en donde exhaló su aliento.

No pude soportar mucho mas, y estando a punto de estallar lo tomé fuerte de su cabello y arqueé mi espalda indicándole lo que quería. Ladeé mi cabeza soltando un jadeo al sentir su cálida lengua en mi piel y me pude ver en el espejo largo que estaba junto a la pared, pude ver mis ojos nublados y su boca atendiéndome, sus manos acariciándome.

Un gemido de satisfacción se me escapó y me apreté aun mas contra él queriendo sentirlo más cerca de lo que lo había sentido nunca. Eso me extrañó, porque realmente yo nunca era de esa forma con mis parejas a pesar de que todas, incluyendo a Edward, habían sido por interés. Ni siquiera con Samuel, el que fue mi primera vez sentí todas las emociones que mi francés favorito que hacía sentir ahora.

— Ay— me quejé vergonzosamente cubrí sus grandes manos que estaban acunando mis pechos con las mías.

Un puchero involuntario se formó en mi boca cuando Edward sacó sus manos de mi piel, y me molesté un poco porque yo quería todo de él ahora mismo y no me importaba nada más. El se acercó a mi boca y se quedó detenido unos segundos observándome, impactándome en el rostro con su aliento dulce y su mirada hermosa. Se me olvidaron todos mis problemas con ella, y como siempre, me dejé llevar.

Su boca estuvo rápidamente sobre la mía casi devorándome y me pregunté con extraños sentimientos celosos si él había besado a alguien así antes. Tampoco nunca había sido posesiva con nadie, pero ahora quería que Edward fuera sólo mío y de nadie más.

Por ahora me decía a mi misma que le tenía aprecio, no que lo quería ni que lo amaba, me decía a mi misma que tenía sentimientos extraños e indefinidos por él, nada más.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la piel de mi vientre sacándome varios suspiros porque quería mucho más. Luego comenzó a recorrer la piel interna de mis muslos y yo no sé porque seguía haciendo eso… ¿era por gusto? ¿Por tocarme? Quizás el sentía el mismo placer que yo cuando me recorría en esa parte, pero aun así no le encontraba sentido si el ya sabía que siempre me encontraba vergonzosamente húmeda y dispuesta para él.

Se posicionó en mi entrada cuando casi me llevó al límite con sus caricias en mi zona baja y agradecí eternamente el estar tomando pastillas anticonceptivas porque no sabía si podría aguantar el no sentirlo, piel con piel. Ahogué un gritito en su hombro y acaricié su espalda cuando entró en mí llenándome completamente.

La respiración de él también se atascó en su garganta, pero se encontraba con sus labios en mis pechos por lo que tuvo lugar para ahogarla.

Sentí miles de emociones extrañas y devastadoras cuando me di cuenta de que el daba todo de sí: su piel, sus besos, sus caricias y miradas… hasta su corazón, pero yo no le daba mucho a cambio, y tampoco podía obligarme a corresponderle. Solté una lágrima porque me sentí miserable, pero mi repentina sensibilidad quedó en nada cuando él comenzó a moverse más fuerte en mi interior.

— Ah… mi Bella… —susurró con su voz profunda y siguió moviéndose.

— Sigue… sigue…— lo alenté acariciándole sus cabellos y mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja.

Finalmente Edward dio un grito casi primitivo que resonó por todo el departamento poco después de que yo llegara. Su espalda sudorosa tembló y sus brazos fuertes me envolvieron casi aprisionándome contra su pecho, dejando que las últimas sensaciones de placer nos recorrieran.

Cerré los ojos agotada y en esa oscuridad sentí el aliento de Edward llegar a mí y segundos después sus labios posarse en los míos, en mi frente, en mis párpados, en todo mi rostro.

Abrí mis ojos cuando no tuve su rostro al alcance de mi vista y pude esconderme en mi cuello. Sabía que estaba sintiendo más de lo que debería y no lo admitiría, por ningún motivo.

Estuve abrazada al calor de su pecho unos minutos más, hasta que estiró su brazo y de la mesita de noche sacó una pequeña caja rectangular que se veía elegante. Con los ojos adormilados pude ver de qué se trataba y solté un chillido que produjo que una sonora carcajada saliera de su boca.

Abrió con una mano la caja y sacó los pequeños cuadraditos de su contenido y los paseó por mi rostro para que los olisqueara hambrienta.

Cuando caí dormida con mi espalda pegada a su pecho y su rostro alojado en mi cuello, volví a tener las mismas pesadillas que antes tenía:

_Un segundo fue el que logré medio salir de mi letargo, y al otro segundo el tipo estaba tirándome el cabello de una forma con la que pensé me volvería loca. _

— _Puedes darle gracias a Charlie Swan Goodrich. — La voz áspera resonó en mis oídos y no entendí lo que dijo, pero sin embargo nunca se me olvidó. _

_Finalmente dejé de sentir su presencia y escuché el sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose. Un jadeo masculino que mis oídos escucharon, pero mis ojos nublados no vieron de quien se trataba. Poco tiempo después, policías y más policías. _

_Escuché gritos, llamándome a mí, insultándome y tratándome mal, y yo no sabía por qué. _

… Y Edward estuvo ahí para salvarme, seis años después.

.

_**Marie.**_

_._

Me sentía incómoda por tener que recibir a James en el departamento. Esto definitivamente no estaba en mis planes y dejar todo limpio y ordenado como si fuera una mucama, tampoco estaba previsto.

Había desconectado el teléfono por si a "alguien" se le ocurría pensar que era el momento perfecto para una llamada y había enviado mensajes de texto para impedir que las cosas salieran mal y ese "alguien" decidiera pasar por el departamento.

Suspiré audiblemente cuando el timbre sonó y caminé para abrir la puerta y encontrarme con el idiota de James. Éste estúpido realmente era un demonio, uno que estaba escondido detrás de la fachada de hombre correcto, pero sus ojos como piedras no me engañaban, no cuando yo tenía casi la misma mirada y quizás sentía lo mismos deseos de acabar con él. Ahora no sabía porque me había metido con él.

El idiota me apartó sin siquiera un saludo y comenzó a examinar el departamento. Agradecí que no me diera un beso pues sus labios ya me sabían a asco, pero definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo con que vigilara el salón.

— ¿Y tus maletas? — ¿mis maletas? ¿Acaso éste animal creía que me iba ir a vivir con él? ¡Por supuesto que no! No cuando perdía mucho mas yendo a esa casa gigante que sólo era ocupada por la despreciable presencia de él. Además significaba estar veinticuatro horas al día y siete días a la semana con él. Demonios, eso sí que no.

— No me iré a vivir contigo, James, ya te lo dije— traté de usar una voz dulce que ni yo me creía, pero que apostaba que engatusaba a James. Aún así el idiota se sintió con el derecho de tomarme y apretarme del brazo.

— ¿Y eso porque? —preguntó amenazante.

— No estoy segura de nuestra relación… — Yo ya no lo necesitaba, no, nunca más tendría que estar con él y soportar sus… ¡lo que sea! No tenía por qué estar con él, no cuando tenía de quien sostenerme. Me miró colérico y me lanzó contra el sillón, y yo agradecí cuando vi que faltaron sólo unos milímetros para que mi cabeza se azotara contra la madera del respaldo.

— ¿No estas segura? ¿Es por eso que no me llamaste al número que te envié con las rosas? — Gritó— Estuve esperando, Marie. Quería saber donde andaba mi jodida novia, y tú no tenías la decencia de reportarte.

— ¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mi! —estaba cansada y confundida. No debía ser así. De todas las cosas que me habían pasado James no era la peor, habían cosas mucho peores que ya había vivido, pero eso no significaba que James sería como tragar un terrón de azúcar. Mucho ha sido destrozado y yo estoy tan malditamente cansada de todo que quiero por un segundo tener control sobre mi vida.

— ¡Claro que lo tengo! Tengo todo el derecho del mundo si te has comportado como una puta sumisa conmigo— Me tomó del cabello y me lo jaló hacia atrás mientras yo maldecía una y mil veces a la puta de su madre que lo tuvo. Pero el debía parar, tenía que hacerlo. Conté hasta tres y esperé mientras le daba una mirada asesina.

Suspiré de alivio cuando esos malditos ojos que odiaba se fijaron en algo a mis espaldas, pero como la suerte ni Dios estaban de mi lado, tarde me di cuenta de que había olvidado la caja de bombones en la mesita de noche.

— ¿Quién te ha regalado eso? — señaló la caja.

Yo podía tener todos los defectos del mundo, pero sin duda nunca fui tonta o eso creía yo; la cuestión es que percibía que James algo sospechaba y me aterré al pensar que él conocía la procedencia de los chocolates. Sólo me quedaba fingir ser valiente.

— ¡¿Qué mierda te importa, James? — Le grité— Lo que haga o no haga es cosa mía y sólo mía.

— ¿Estás segura que solo tuya, puta? — De un momento a otro estaba demasiado cerca de mí y con una de sus grandes manos apretando dolorosamente mi mentón— ¿No hay nadie más por aquí? ¿O le dijiste que no viniera hoy en la tarde? — Comencé a hiperventilar y miré hacia otro lado tratando de que él no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que temblaba y de lo nerviosa que estaba, pero eso no era por el miedo que me causaba los actos de James… El había estado en Francia… se supone que si… y yo… ¡oh dios! Fui tan descuidada.

— ¿Y que vas a hacer? — Tomé un poco de valor y lo empujé para alejarme de él. Me miraba como si me quisiera matar o por lo menos golpear, y no sé qué era lo que lo detenía ya que ésta no sería la primera vez que su fuerte mano no me hacía precisamente caricias en el rostro— ¿Me golpearás, marica? —en un patético intento para que el sufriera o por lo menos sintiera dolor, azoté mi palma contra su mejilla, pero pareció que no produjo ningún efecto en él y rápidamente tomó mi mano.

— Haré como que esto no ha sucedido porque no permitiré que me dejes en vergüenza, Marie — susurró en mi oído—. Pasado mañana hay un almuerzo en la casa de Charlie — se apartó y comenzó a caminar por el departamento—, quiero que estés ahí, que me acompañes y que finjas que te mueres por mi. No quiero ver ni un asomó de lo zorra que eres.

Lo miré con furia y me maldije mil veces más por hacer todo mal, por estar con él. Debía eliminarlo.

— No iré.

— Si irás, porque estoy seguro de que no quieres que "alguien" se entere de tus secretos, mi amor— rió— ¿qué diría él si le mostrara esto? — sacó una bolsa llena de droga y la arrastró por mi cuello. Por varias circunstancias desde hace días que estaba limpia y James sabía que me estaba tentando—, hasta hace poco te gustaba… y creo que él no lo sabe— susurró—. Tampoco debe saber tu otro sucio secreto. En fin, tú eliges, porque yo me iré de tu vida cuando esté muerto.

Me dio esa asquerosa mirada de suficiencia que tanto odiaba, como si él hubiese ganado algún juego y yo fuese la absoluta perdedora. Guardó la bolsa llena de droga en el bolsillo interno de su cazadora y me tomó desprevenida cuando me forzó a darle un casi doloroso beso en su apestosa boca. Poco después y luego de darme una mirada de advertencia, se fue.

Y ahí quedó todo. Ahí quedé yo sin saber qué hacer y no pudiendo contenerme más. Un fuerte sollozo salió de mi interior y en un arrebato tomé un cenicero y lo lancé contra la puerta haciendo que el cristal estallara en miles de fragmentos, tal y como yo me sentía en este momento.

Seguía siendo una maldita débil, no aprendía nada y mucho menos ahora en que no hacía nada más que llorar y mirar mis manos, intentando pensar en cómo quería que fueran las cosas. Me maldije al darme cuenta de que me había mostrado demasiado débil frente a James, pero tampoco pensé nunca que él me descubriría.

Deseé en ese momento estar rodeada por los brazos delgados, blancos y suaves de mi madre, pero eso no podía suceder porque ella estaba muerta, y por ella se encontraba ahí intentando luchar. Podría haber deseado unos bracitos más pequeños y menudos, pero esos estaban muy lejos y no los podía arriesgar a nada. Y tampoco podía pensar en los brazos fuertes que la protegían ahora ya que estaba a punto de perderlos.

… _porque yo me iré de tu vida cuando esté muerto._

Levanté mi cabeza rápidamente al recordar las palabras de James, incluso podía ver una ampolleta prendiéndose en mi cabeza justo cuando llegó una idea a mí. Miré mis manos: no tenían ninguna mancha y en realidad nunca habían hecho nada malo, por más que me culparan… pero en este caso, si James quería eso, probablemente lo tendría.

Cuando mis ojos comenzaron a picar por tanto llorar decidí que era un buen momento para una ducha. Encargué una pizza para no morirme de hambre y con el corazón apretado escuché un mensaje en la contestadora, aquella voz suavecita diciéndome cosas hermosas que no las merecía. Ahora yo ya estaba decidida y sabía que no iba a dejarlo, que él no se podía escapar aunque yo ni quisiese ninguna relación aun.

-0-

Tenía todos los nervios tomados a la mañana siguiente. Me había puesto un vestido blanco de encaje con mangas largas y un cinturón delgado y café claro, y mis pastillas en la pequeña cartera que llevaba. Ya eran una necesidad, porque mi cuerpo me las pedía después de tantos días sin consumirlas y después de todo lo que James me había hecho pasar, tampoco quería recurrir a ellas para no darle en el gusto a ese idiota comportándome como una drogadicta, porque no lo era, pero si las cosas salían muy mal debería tomarlas. Quizás sólo una o dos.

James pasó a las once de la mañana por mí y nadie habló nada. Aquello lo agradecí enormemente ya que las mañanas y yo no éramos buenas amigas y mis ojos cansados y ansiosos por dormir no reaccionaban hasta un poco más allá de las tres de la tarde y si a eso lo sumábamos el hecho de que odiaba estar con James, el resultado era un humor de perros; y por ese humor, no dudé en darle un golpe en su parte más sensible cuando había orillado el auto en la carretera para darme un beso que quería ser ardiente. Yo no me rendiría y no permitiría más que él me humillara.

Apenas llegamos, James me tomó de la mano fuertemente, amenazándome con ese gesto, y me llevó a saludar a todos los que se encontraban ya en el lugar. Suspiré y agradecí el que eran pocas personas, pero así y todo, Emmett me miraba de una forma muy fea que me hizo querer golpearlo y desconfiar de él. Me pregunté donde estaría Rosalie y porqué no pensé lo mismo de él el día en que lo conocí.

No podía lidiar con todo ello, menos con las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes que tenía en su celular y que llegaban a cada rato de parte de él.

— Ya sabes, Paul, hay mucha gente que traiciona y Charlie sabe como exterminarla— resoplé al escuchar esas palabras. Eran de un tipo que no conocía, pero aun así, yo las tomaba como indirectas.

James me soltó y pensé con sarcasmo en agradecerle por devolverme la circulación de mi mano, pero el prácticamente corrió a recibir un coche caro y plateado. Sabía que no era Charlie Swan, por lo que no me preocupé y encontré el momento justo para tener mi escape tomando de paso una botella de licor para relajarme.

Los malditos tacones blancos que llevaba me impedían correr más rápido de lo que quería, eso sumado a la incomodidad de llevar a rastras mi cartera y la botella de alcohol que había llevado. Pasé por el frente de tres casas exactamente iguales, y cuando llegué a la tercera casa, decidí meterme en su interior ya que parecía casi muerta, como si nadie viviera ahí.

Salté por una ventana grande que estaba abierta y me lancé sobre un mullido y suave sofá de color blanco que encontré en el salón de la casa. Con las manos temblorosas abrí mi cartera y saqué una pastilla verde de éxtasis que tenía una carita feliz y me la tragué en un segundo. La necesitaba, y también necesitaba agua para pasarla por mi garganta, pero como no la tenía, la botella que aun llevaba en mi mano era una buena opción. La abrí y saboreé su dulce y extraño sabor. ¿Qué mierda era esta cosa?

— ¿Chotricuse? — traté de pronunciar el nombre, pero mi lengua se trababa. Intenté varias veces sin éxito hasta que terminé riéndome de mi misma.

— _Chartreuse _— recordaba perfectamente y conocía muy bien la voz suave y hermosa que me corrigió. Levanté los ojos esperando sinceramente que todo eso fuera una alucinación, pero no, mi mente estaba bien y ahí parado, abrochándose una camisa se encontraba Edward. Me confundieron sus mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada que me daba, la cual recompuso inmediatamente— ¿Cómo estás, Marie? — La manera en que su boca acarició su nombre me molestó— Nos volvemos a encontrar.

— Estoy excelente, Edward, y si, es obvio que nos volvemos a encontrar— me puse de pie para irme, pero Edward me tomó antes del brazo y me impidió llegar a la puerta. Por pocos segundos recordé que lo mismo había hecho James la noche anterior, pero no se sentía para nada igual.

— ¿Porqué no te quedas, Marie? — ¿porqué mierda decía mi nombre como una burla y una caricia al mismo tiempo? Hombre loco—. Podríamos pasarla muy bien— susurró seductoramente, y mi mandíbula quedó balanceándose hasta caer al piso.

— Le diré esto a James— no lo haría, pero quería salir lo más rápido posible de ahí. No valía la pena, y sabía que si se quedaba disfrutaría, pero terminaría herida.

Me solté del agarre de Edward y caminé decidida hasta la puerta de entrada. No esperaba que el corriera tras de mí y me volviera a tomar fuerte del brazo para estrellarme contra la puerta. Esperé ver sus ojos destilando de furia, algún grito y hasta un golpe, pero nunca imaginé que haría eso…

Aun tenía la esperanza de que él fuera distinto, distinto a James…

… pero me equivoqué.

No sé si lo supe cuando sus ojos verdes me miraron cargados de deseo, o si me quedó mucho más claro cuando su boca llegó a la mía, tan dulce y cálida, pero demandante.

No me recordó al día de la fiesta en donde lo vi por primera vez y eso fue lo peor, porque ese no fue un verdadero beso, fue algo sin sentimientos, casi ni siquiera deseo, pero este… ¡ah! Este sí que era uno porque podía incluso imaginarme lo que él sentía y eso no era bueno.

De un tirón me encontré sin vestido y aprisionada contra la pared. Edward se separó un poco y sus ojos me recorrieron por completo, casi grabándose en su memoria todo lo que era mi cuerpo y sentí miedo por eso y por todo lo que pudiera hallar.

Como la maldita débil que soy no protesté ni intenté separarme cuando me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó hasta el sofá blanco grande en el que antes me había recostado. Pensé que me sentiría mejor al sentir sus manos y todo de él sobre mí, pero no fue así.

No supe porqué, pero Edward realmente no se dio cuenta de lo afectada que estaba por todo eso, pero no podía decir que me estaba forzando o siendo egoísta, porque casi se desvivía tocándome y haciéndome cosas que en otra ocasión me harían suspirar.

Mis ojos comenzaron a picar por las lágrimas y por las lentillas, y ya no quería nada más de esta farsa, porque todo me había salido al revés y no era nada bueno.

Sentí como esa parte de su cuerpo se hundió dentro de mi placenteramente, pero aún así, cada embestida era dolorosa, y no físicamente. Cada una de ellas era un puñal dentro de mí porque la única persona que creí sincera y que profesó cariño hacia mi corazón, era la misma que ahora me estaba traicionando, con otra persona suponía el, pero eso daba lo mismo e incluso era mucho peor.

Me acunó entre sus brazos aun indiferente ante mis lágrimas, sé realmente que no las veía porque estaba distraído con mi boca y mi cabello, y morí un poco cuando con fervor comenzó a murmurar palabras suaves francesas que no logré entender.

Dijo algo, ahora en español, y tampoco comprendí, pero sólo vi que se paraba después de besarme y se dirigía al baño con sus pantalones en la mano.

El corazón que antes estaba muerto, ahora volvía la latir con violencia y con dolor… y no debería doler tanto, no debería latir así.

Con pocas fuerzas tomé mi cartera y saqué mi celular para hacer lo único que tenía a mi alcance. Destruir.

Puse el aparato entre mi oreja y la almohada de modo que no se notara que lo tenía y cuando marqué sonó cuatro veces hasta que él se dignó a contestar.

— ¿Edward? — procuré que mi voz sonara dulce e inocente, la misma voz que estaba usando hasta hace poco con él.

— ¿Bella? — sentí la sorpresa y el terror en su voz. El obviamente no se esperaba eso.

— ¿Dónde estás? Quería que saliéramos a algún lugar— mi voz siguió sonando igual, pero más baja. No era idiota y el no tenía que saber que lo estaba llamando desde su sofá, siendo que yo supuestamente era Marie.

— Ahora no puedo, mi amor— dijo apresuradamente—. Estoy en una reunión, debo colgarte. Te quiero. — cerré mis ojos con dolor y luego lo único que escuché fue el sonido de que él había cortado la llamada. Guardé mi celular y aventé la cartera a donde antes había estado.

Edward salió del baño mucho más pálido de lo usual y me miraba como si fuera un fantasma. Le sonreí con arrogancia y soberbia porque después de todo, el había comenzado este juego.

Suspiró pesadamente y hasta creí ver sus ojos dolorosamente brillantes. Comenzó a vestirse sin murmurar nada y con un ligero "adiós" desapareció de la habitación y la casa.

Me vestí y me arreglé para salir a encontrarme con James quien me debería estar buscando. No tenía una excusa para mi desaparición y tampoco me importaba ahora mismo. Verifiqué que no había pasado más de una hora desde que me fui y que aun no llegaba Charlie Swan al almuerzo.

James me miró iracundo y me apretó el brazo tan fuerte que me lo dejó adolorido por mucho tiempo. A lo lejos pude ver a Edward mirándome de una manera que no supe descifrar y sólo le di una sonrisa que salió mas forzada que soberbia, como quería.

Charlie Swan llegó y saludó a todos los presentes. Estaba de buen humor.

Me miró con una sonrisa algo paternal y apreté mis dientes para no soltar alguna blasfemia que arruinara todo.

Mi celular vibró y me excusé diciendo que iba al baño para poder revisarlo y salir de la atenta mirada de Edward.

_Siento no poder estar contigo. He estado toda la mañana pensando en ti. Te quiero, Edward._

Sí, claro. Reí sin humor y negué con mi cabeza.

Me miré al espejo del gigantesco y ostentoso tocador, y sólo hallé la figura de alguien miserable. Nada nuevo para mí.

* * *

_Chartreuse: __es un __licor __de hierbas tradicional __francés__. Se supone que el que Marie toma es la versión amarilla que es más suave y dulce. Es un licor con alto grado alcohólico por lo que se toma en poca cantidad._

* * *

_Hola gente linda. Han pasado semanas desde que actualicé, pero no pude antes y lo siento._

_Mmm tantas preguntas. Ahora supongo que por lo menos se resolvió una de ellas, ahora saben que Marie y Bella son la misma persona, ¿Por qué ella hace esa estupidez? ¿Para qué? Todo eso lo veremos poco a poco. También quería decirles que en algunas partes el fic avanza rápido, pero es mejor de esa forma que de la manera lenta y latosa D: _

_Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Me gustan y me animan._

_Como dije al devolver los reviews, no les dejé adelanto porque no tenía sentido si publicaría en minutos así que ahora les dejo uno del próximo capítulo y cuando devuelva los de éste cap, dejaré otro._

_._

— _Ha estado más de unos meses, Bella — Allan dijo con voz llorosa. —. Recuerdo que tú tenías dieciséis cuando ella se fue._

— _Allan, no pienses así, piensa que ella nos ama con todo su corazón. —__ sentí una lágrima deslizarse suavemente por mi mejilla._

— _Te creo — sonrió y se apegó mas a mi —,__ tu nunca nos mientes, eres la mejor hermana del mundo. __— mi corazón se estrujó y utilicé todo mi autocontrol para no echarme a llorar, mas aun cuando Amelie depositó un apretado y baboso beso en mi mejilla. Yo les mentía, pero sólo lo hacía para que fueran felices, para que no fueran como yo._

_._

_Nanai :') Bella mostrará su lado más humana._

_Espero que estén bien, gracias por su apoyo. Un abrazo._

_Isabel. _


	5. Una sola persona

_La trama es mía y los personajes de Crepúsculo son de S.M._

_Gracias a Lina Ferrer por las palabras en francés y a Amber por apoyarme y no asesinarme cuando terminé de esta manera el cap. :D_

* * *

_._

_._

**5. Una sola persona**

_._

.

Odiaba a James, lo odiaba. No llegaba a la forma en que sentía odio por Charlie Swan, eso era casi incalculable, pero aún así lo odiaba.

Quizás fue desde el primer día en que me dio su mirada cargada de asqueroso deseo, o quizás mucho antes cuando lo comencé a seguir y algo me dijo que el no era una persona de fiar, y por eso mismo decidí ser otra persona. Yo no quería ser nadie desconocido, porque le temía a eso, por lo que ser Marie Bailey, como mi antigua amiga, era una buena opción.

A los dieciséis años yo pasé de ser una niña ingenua, tierna y algo alocada a un tornado que destruía todo, que se destruía, y en uno de mis escapes en la noche conocí a Marie. Ambas éramos muy parecidas física y psicológicamente: ambas teníamos el cabello marrón, la piel blanca, odiosas pecas y la única diferencia era que ella tenía unos ojos azules potentes y hermosos, yo en cambio sólo tenía unos ojos color café algo claro. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Las dos habíamos probado suficientes drogas antes de conocernos, por lo que juntas hicimos y probamos de todo, excepto el sexo, ya que teníamos un código y una especie de ley con la cual nos cuidábamos mutuamente, estando ahí justo cuando la otra iba a comenzar a sacarse la playera por el calor y la euforia.

Pensábamos muy parecido y ella es la única persona que sabe mi historia por completo. Sabe todo, como llegué a esos oscuros lugares, sabe de Amelie y Allan, de mi madre… todo sobre mi, y yo creo saber casi todo sobre ella.

Me contó esos días que su familia era muy rica y que sus padres habían luchado por tenerla y concebirla años y años. Cuando pudieron lograrlo, el amor de alguna manera comenzó a pasar o el dinero se lo llevó para siempre, porque ahora ella hacía todo eso para ver si lograba un poco de atención.

Cuando la vi por última vez, salíamos de una fiesta en alguna playa de la cual ya no recuerdo su nombre y ella había tenido una sobredosis. Sus padres llegaron y los vi soltar lágrimas de impotencia al ver el delgado y pálido cuerpo de su hija inconsciente, y desde ese día Marie volvió a tener toda la atención que quería en un centro de rehabilitación. Yo por otra parte, decidí que estaba cansada de los insultos que me daban diariamente en Forks y que Chicago sería mi nuevo hogar, pero no me fui inmediatamente, estuve recluida en esa asquerosa casa en Forks por dos largos y asquerosos años, preparándome para Chicago y juntando dinero.

Volviendo al presente, odiaba a James mucho más ahora, mientras me daba una patada en el estómago que me revolvió todo lo que tenía dentro y me hizo vomitar sangre en la alfombra blanca de la sala.

Lo miré con furia y me paré de un impulso. El me miró con soberbia y estaba claro que se sentía ganador porque yo no me veía bien, no con el cabello enmarañado y gotas de sangre alrededor de mi boca.

— Pareces una vampira, amor. — creyó que todo estaba hecho conmigo hoy, que ya me había dado una lección y tomó su chaqueta que estaba en el sillón. Aproveché ese momento para estrellarle el florero de la mesa en la cabeza.

El objeto se rompió en mil pedazos y me dejó unas heridas en mis dedos, pero eso no se comparaba con la satisfacción de ver a James caer y desplomarse en el piso con una herida en su frente. No entré en pánico porque sabía que no estaba muerto, para eso me había servido mi primer novio el estudiante de medicina. Llamé a Mike después de limpiar todo y sacar los rastros de sangre de la alfombra y mi ropa.

— ¡Señorita Marie! — chilló cuando vio a James. Yo llevaba las lentillas puestas, por lo que obviamente me confundió con mi "hermana" — ¿qué sucedió? — lo ignoré y le indiqué que me ayudara a tomar a James, y juntos, pero más con su ayuda que con la mía, lo llevamos hasta el vestíbulo del edificio. — ¿llamamos a una ambulancia? — casi me río de sus ojos grandes asustados.

— James sólo se cayó y se siente un poquitín mal— busqué en mis pantalones y saqué un billete de diez dólares—. Llama a un taxi y que lo vayan a dejar a su casa. — le di la dirección pateándome mentalmente por no simplemente abandonarlo a su suerte.

Mike subió a un James medio inconsciente y con el rostro surcado por gotas de sangre en el taxi, le pasó el billete y la dirección al chofer y yo recé para que éste decidiera quedarse con el dinero y dejarlo en alguna calle desconocida, James se merecía eso y mucho más.

Cuando me hallé sola en mi habitación, las cosas que habían pasado en este día comenzaron a pasarme la cuenta.

Se suponía que Edward me quería, o que por lo menos me tenía aprecio y respeto, mucho más de lo que se merecía alguien para ser engañado con su propia hermana, que en este caso no existía.

Me desnudé y miré mi cuerpo fijamente en el espejo grande de mi habitación. Realmente no era fea, pero ¿aún así valía tan poco? Tomé un espejo más pequeño y con cuidado saqué las lentillas azules que dieron paso a mis naturales ojos café y luego tomé el frasco con el producto para quitarme el maquillaje.

Me miré nuevamente al espejo, primero al grande para tener una visión de mi más amplia y me di cuenta de que una parte de mi estómago se estaba poniendo de color morado por el golpe de James. Palpé la zona con un quejido de dolor, pero dejé de hacerlo porque no valía la pena, de todas formas, James ya me las había pagado.

Me miré ahora en el espejo pequeño, obteniendo una imagen de todo lo que era mi rostro sin maquillaje y sin los ojos azules. Aquí era Bella y aunque era más simple y más natural, parecía que ni aún así no lograba gustarle por completo a Edward. Solté unas lágrimas y me acurruqué abrazando mis piernas en la cama, sintiéndome más patética por pensar en que si le gustaba o no a mi supuesto novio. Yo no lo quería, lo había llegado a apreciar y quizás algo de eso me dolía, pero definitivamente no era amor.

Esperé a que llegara a eso de las diez de la noche y en mi mente aún no se cruzaba ninguna idea de cómo fingir el cardenal de mi estómago. Sexualmente, Edward era muy poderoso pero tierno y yo sabía que aunque le dijera que hoy no podríamos tener sexo, el igual iba a querer acariciarme y negarme a todo eso era demasiado extraño, además, no podía fingir por una semana completa o hasta que desapareciera el morado de mi piel.

Me extrañé al verlo entrar con la mirada en el piso y todo desarreglado. Pocos segundos pasaron para que me diera cuenta de que Edward estaba algo borracho. No se balanceaba, no se tropezaba y tampoco brotaban hipidos de su interior, sólo su apariencia física lo delataba y el ligero olor a licor dulce.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? — llegué hasta donde él estaba y examiné su rostro tomándolo con mis manos. El me miró con sus ojos enrojecidos y brillantes ¿por lágrimas? No entendía por qué el podría haber estado llorando.

Metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó su revólver, el cual dejó en la mesita que estaba al lado de la puerta con un movimiento tan brusco que me asustó. Me tomó del cabello y me atrajo a su boca para besarme.

Le devolví a medias el beso porque no sabía que estaba sucediendo, y los acontecimientos de esta mañana llegaron a mi mente confundiéndome más y casi enojándome… ¡El hace mucho menos de un día se había acostado con la que creía era mi hermana!

— ¿Qué has hecho mientras no estaba? — Murmuró con voz ronca— ¿Sabes que te quiero? Sí, tú lo sabes.

Intenté separarlo golpeando su pecho, pero eso sólo sirvió para que el me tomara en brazos y me llevara hasta la habitación. Poco sirvió mi lucha, ya que después de unos besos y unas caricias que necesitaba, me olvidé de todo lo que había pasado en el día.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — me tensé cuando después de sacarme la blusa acarició mi vientre.

— Me golpeé con la mesa. — dije en un murmullo. Edward me miró contrariado y se apoyó en sus codos para contemplarme mejor.

Sus ojos me escanearon por completo, mi cuello, mi rostro, mi pecho y mis brazos hasta que me sentí un poco avergonzada cuando pasó su dedo ligeramente sobre el lunar que yacía sobre uno de mis pechos.

Me estremecí cuando su mirada se volvió oscura y amargada, pero no dije nada, porque de un momento a otro lo tuve abrazándome fuertemente.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunté. Esperé que respondiera por unos minutos, pero lo único que obtuve fue su respiración tranquila y suaves ronquidos.

Enredé suavemente mis dedos en su cabello sabiendo que él no se lo merecía, acaricié su espalda pensando que todo eso era un error y finalmente dejé un beso en su oreja casi rindiéndome, porque no podía luchar contra lo inevitable.

Yo tenía sentimientos extraños por Edward… algo que aún no sabía nombrar, algo casi desconocido, y aunque él hubiese cometido el error de hoy, de igual manera permanecería a su lado, pero eso no significaba que lo perdonaría o que lo olvidaría.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sola en la cama, con una nota que decía que se había tenido que ir a trabajar y el peso de sus labios en una de mis mejillas. Suspiré mirándome al espejo y sabiendo que estaba distinta a ayer, peor que ayer. Hice una mueca hacia mi reflejo y comencé mi día duchada y recostada en el sillón sin saber qué hacer.

No habían muchas posibilidades porque ahora que no trabajaba…

Suspiré y me negué a llamar a Alice para saber siquiera si ella estaba bien. Ella debía hablarme, no al revés.

Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse involuntariamente, pero yo no quería dormir, por lo que distraje mi mente en otra cosa y el rostro de Amelie apareció de repente… ¿cómo estaría mi dulce hermana? Sabía de ella y de Allan, pero no era lo mismo verlos que hablar por teléfono.

Y tomé la decisión de que después de varios años regresaría a Forks, y no por mi pasado, sino por mis hermanos.

De repente estaba de mejor humor y me vi a mi misma caminando hasta el supermercado para comprar todo lo necesario. Saqué dulces, unos juguetes y ropa de niño y niña.

Llamé a Edward y le inventé la historia de que Alice había tenido un accidente en Seattle y que debía ir a verla urgentemente. Me dijo que me acompañaría, pero me negué absolutamente y le dije unas cuantas palabras románticas para que su conciencia comenzara a trabajar y a carcomerse.

Utilicé el dinero que Alice me había dado en mi finiquito para comprar los boletos de avión y esa misma mañana estuve volando rumbo a Forks, Washington.

No me sorprendió ver las mismas calles grises y la misma lluvia infernal cuando llegué, y por más que traté, los malos recuerdos y el pasado eran inevitables.

Llegué en un taxi al orfanato y en la entrada presenté la identificación falsa que tenía de Marie Savarese. La señora me miró analizándome, pero no me preocupé, ella no sabía nada de mí porque nunca antes la había visto. Se me encogió el corazón cuando dijo que mis hermanos estaban entre los niños que prácticamente no recibían ninguna visita.

Me guió hasta un jardín techado, para protegernos de la lluvia y me indicó que me sentara.

— ¡Allan!, ¡Amelie! — vinieron corriendo hacia mi en cuanto me vieron. Amelie tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas tiernamente y se veía que estaba bien abrigada, pero en cambio Allan sólo usaba una camiseta blanca que estaba empapada por la lluvia. Sentí la furia recorrer mi cuerpo mientras comenzaba a escanear el jardín buscando a algún culpable. — ¿Y tu cazadora? — pregunté. Allan apretó sus labios y se estremeció.

— La perdí — murmuró. Lo miré y supo que no le creí nada, pero antes de sacarle la verdad a la fuerza, debía abrigarlo. Le quité la camiseta y agradecí que justo le trajera un pijama de invierno azul para compensar el antiguo que tenía. No me importó si alguien lo miraba o se burlaba, mi hermano era mi bebé y en este momento junto a Amelie eran mi prioridad. Le coloqué la parte superior que era de una tela suave y luego me saqué mi cazadora negra y se la puse. Tenía suerte de que la prenda no fuera tan femenina si es que sentía vergüenza de llevarla.

— ¿Y tu? — me preguntó con sus labios morados y tiritando. Tomé los vasos de chocolate caliente que había pasado a comprar y que había dejando en el asiento, y se los di a ambos mientras nos sentábamos y ponía a Amelie en mi regazo.

— Ahora Allan, quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿Dónde está tu cazadora? — miró a Amelie en busca de ayuda, pero ella, mi pequeña traidora, escondió su rostro en mi cuello y susurró: Sean. — ¿Quién es Sean?, prometo no enojarme. — dije al ver que sus ojos se aguaban mientras tomaba un sorbo de chocolate.

— Estábamos jugando — no le creí — y el sin querer me agarró y se rompió una de las mangas — tampoco le creí —, me caí y la manché con barro. — probablemente todo resultaba verdadero si él me decía que Sean había hecho todo adrede. Pasé mi brazo por sus pequeños hombros y lo atraje hacia mi cuerpo.

— Allan, debes aprender a defenderte — susurré —. Yo no quisiera que ustedes estuvieran aquí, pero hasta que no me dejen llevarlos a casa no puedo hacer nada.

— ¿Eso pasará algún día? — su voz casi resignada me rompió el corazón.

— Por supuesto, volveremos a comer chocolate y helado mientras vemos películas. Estaremos juntos y bien—suspiré —, pero mientras eso no pase tu debes cuidar de Am y de ti, no dejes que nadie te haga nada.

— Siempre cuido de Am. — me dijo. Lo hice a un lado para rebuscar algo que le había traído en mi bolso.

— Allan, este celular es para ti — le entregué el pequeño y lindo aparato blanco. —. Ya tiene mi número guardado. Puedes jugar con el, pero sin que nadie te vea, no están permitidos acá — asintió alucinado—, y sobre todo, si algún día llega a suceder algo, tu me llamas y los vendré a buscar.

— ¿No dijiste que esperarías a que te dieran permiso para llevarnos? — preguntó frunciendo su ceño.

— Si, pero no esperaremos para siempre. Además, no dejaré que nada les pase.

— ¿Cómo harás eso? — preguntó Am quien se había mantenido callada jugando con mi cabello.

— Confía en mí — le sonreí.

— Bells, — dijo — ¿Cuándo llegará mamá de su viaje? — su ceño estaba fruncido y sus hermosos ojos brillantes por las lágrimas sin derramar. Sentí mis ojos arder y me aclaré la garganta más de una vez antes de hablar.

— Mamá nos ama y ya volverá — forcé una sonrisa mientras abrazaba más a ambos. —. Sabemos que está un poco enferma y si queremos que se recupere bien debe estar lejos unos meses.

— Ha estado más de unos meses, Bella — Allan dijo con voz llorosa. —. Recuerdo que tú tenías dieciséis cuando ella se fue.

— Allan, no pienses así, piensa que ella nos ama con todo su corazón. — sentí una lágrima deslizarse suavemente por mi mejilla.

— Te creo — sonrió y se apegó más a mi —, tu nunca nos mientes, eres la mejor hermana del mundo. — mi corazón se estrujó y utilicé todo mi autocontrol para no echarme a llorar, más aún cuando Amelie depositó un apretado y baboso beso en mi mejilla. Yo les mentía, pero sólo lo hacía para que fueran felices, para que no fueran como yo.

Saqué de mi cartera un pedazo de papel en donde había imprimido un correo que yo misma me había enviando con el supuesto e-mail de mamá. Ellos sabían que era porque siempre les traía uno para que siguieran creyendo y siendo felices. De ninguna manera les arruinaría la vida a los diez años.

— Querida Bella…— comencé y sentí mis ojos picar deseando que fuera verdad— Espero que tu y tus hermanos estén bien y que los estés cuidando mucho. Yo aún sigo en el tratamiento de mi enfermedad y espero pronto poder estar con ustedes. Hice galletas para mis bebés y espero que tu no te las comas porque sabes que son sólo de ellos— Amelie me miró con una sonrisa linda y me indicó que siguiera leyendo—. Cuida que Allan no se porte mal y que Amelie haga todas sus tareas. Los amo mucho— mi garganta comenzó a cerrarse—, con cariño, mamá.

Para que no vieran mis ojos brillantes abrí la bolsa de galletas caseras y le di una a cada uno.

—Si quieres puedes comer una de las mías. — dijo Am con su boca llena de chocolate. Reí y negué con mi cabeza.

— ¿Porqué no habías venido, Bella? — Allan la miró con ojos suspicaces. De los dos él era el más despierto, el que entendía más.

— Sabes que tengo que trabajar— dije mirando hacia otro lado—, mi jefe es un poco pesado y no me daba permiso para venir.

— ¿Y ahora te dio permiso? — negué acariciándole la mejilla.

— Ahora ya no trabajo más con el— murmuré—, renuncié.

Besé el cabello de ambos y me impregné del aroma de bebé que aún tenían. A los tres nos ardían los ojos cuando era el momento de irme, no me podía quedar dos días en Forks porque era demasiado peligroso. Traté de no llorar y de hacerme la fuerte al ver a Amelie hacer pucheros y a Allan refregarse los ojos con sus manos. Estos niños habían estado solos en el orfanato desde los cuatro años por lo que no sabían que era tener una familia, yo tenía dieciséis en ese entonces y podía decir que si tenía un recuerdo de lo que era vivir con mamá.

Recordé que la muñeca de Amelie seguía en mi cartera desde que la había puesto ahí en Chicago, por lo que la saqué y se la entregué antes de irme.

— No, no— dijo negando y frunciendo su pequeña boca—. Yo soy una niña grande.

— ¡Pero eres su mamá! — le dije con falsa indignación.

— Si, pero ahora tú la cuidarás— la miré confundida—. La necesitas más que yo, burrita. — luego sus pequeños brazos estuvieron a mi alrededor apretándome con toda la fuerza que podía.

Sollozando me encaminé hacia el aeropuerto y me permití llorar más de lo que debía. No me acostumbraba a admitirlo e incluso usaba el pretexto de que mis hermanos me necesitaban, pero realmente era yo la que los necesitaba a ellos.

Palidecí cuando vi el rostro familiar de Jessica Stanley, la vieja puta mayor de Forks y la que ahora mismo me miraba con horror e indignación. Sí, yo ya sabía lo que pensaba: "Esta escoria humana no debería estar aquí". Pasé rápidamente mis papeles y me subí al avión ignorando su mirada que seguía y taladrándome la espalda. Jessica ya no me importaba, no cuando yo ya había aprendido a vivir con el recuerdo de sus piedras azotando mi casa y mi cuerpo.

Llegar en la madrugada al departamento, con un Edward gruñendo más que ayer y siendo apresada por sus brazos, de alguna forma fue gratificante, más aún cuando me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta el baño para ducharnos juntos.

Media somnolienta me abracé a su cuerpo en la cama y me permití irme al mundo de los sueños.

_Un segundo fue el que logré medio salir de mi letargo, y al otro segundo el tipo estaba tirándome el cabello de una forma con la que pensé me volvería loca. _

— _Puedes darle gracias a Charlie Swan Goodrich. — La voz áspera resonó en mis oídos y no entendí lo que dijo, pero sin embargo nunca se me olvidó. _

_Finalmente dejé de sentir su presencia y escuché el sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose. Un jadeo masculino que mis oídos escucharon, pero mis ojos nublados no vieron de quien se trataba. Poco tiempo después, policías y más policías. _

_Escuché gritos, llamándome a mí, insultándome y tratándome mal, y yo no sabía por qué. _

Me removí intranquila saliendo del abrazo con el que Edward me tenía aprisionada en su pecho, sentí mis mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que se desbordaban y mi pecho sonoro por los sollozos e hipidos.

— ¿Bella? — La voz somnolienta de Edward no logró sacarme de mi llanto— ¿qué pasa? — preguntó más despierto y pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

— Sólo fue una pesadilla. — me dije más para mí misma y escondí mi rostro entre mis rodillas.

— ¿Qué soñaste, mi amor? No fue real… no lo fue, ¿quieres que cante y te haga dormir? — su repentina ternura me desesperó y me amargó mucho más, por lo que las lágrimas ahora salían casi sin control.

— Tengo miedo…— sollocé y Edward me acunó en sus brazos.

— ¿De qué? No pasará nada malo, estás conmigo. Fue sólo una pesadilla. — su mano acarició suavemente mi cabello, pero yo no me relajé. — ¡¿Bella?! — sentí como Edward me remecía tomándome por los hombros. Abrí mis ojos pegajosos y nublados por las lágrimas, y comencé a temblar ligeramente— ¿Qué pasa, _mon solei_?

— Yo no la maté…— dije con la voz casi inaudible, pero sabía que él había alcanzado a escuchar— Lo juro, yo no la maté. — volví a murmurar y me dejé caer en sus brazos cálidos.

— ¡¿A quién, Bella?! — Entre las lágrimas pude ver que sus ojos verdes lucían desesperados— ¡¿Quién te culpó de eso?!

— Yo no fui, de verdad…— sollocé nuevamente y Edward parece que supo que no conseguiría nada coherente de mi boca esta noche, por lo que me sentó en su regazo y me abrazó fuertemente.

— Claro que no, bebé— susurró en mi oído—. Tú no has hecho nada, mi amor. Sólo duerme.

Comenzó a cantarme una suave y dulce canción en francés, pero yo como siempre no entendí nada.

— ¿Alguna vez me enseñarás francés? — susurré mientras él me abrazaba por mi espalda y seguía murmurando despacio la letra de la canción.

— Por supuesto. Algún día iremos juntos a Paris y deberás aprenderlo— dijo—. Yo seré tu profesor. — sentí la sonrisa de él formarse contra mi hombro.

— Gracias, Edward.

— Bonne nuit, mon petit chou. — rodé los ojos cuando ya me iba a quedar dormida, nunca entendía ni una puta palabra.

.

.

El sol llegaba a mis ojos fastidiosamente cuando desperté. Me revolví en la cama y esperé encontrar a Edward, pero estaba sola y el sonido de la ducha me decía que se encontraba en el baño.

La vibración del celular de Edward me distrajo de mi entretenida tarea de mirar el techo de la habitación y rodé hacia la derecha para tomarlo del buró. Enarqué una ceja y resoplé al ver que el nombre de "Tanya" aparecía en la pantalla.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Quién eres tú? —espetó de inmediato.

— No niña, ¿Quién eres tú y que haces llamando a las nueve de la mañana?

— Soy Tanya Denalí y estoy llamando al celular de mi novio. — apreté los dientes y traté de calmarme por la forma tan posesiva de su voz.

— Qué extraño, porque da la casualidad de que Edward es mi novio y no el tuyo, ¿podrías por favor dejar de molestarlo? Borra su número, cómprate otro nuevo, pero no sé… haz algo, no quiero que lo llames más. — Tanya soltó un grito ahogado lleno de indignación.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Pásame inmediatamente a Edward! El se enterará de esto— chilló—. Apuesto que no eres más que su sirvienta y te estás dando atribuciones que no te corresponden, maldita perra.

— Sí, claro. Mira, así están las cosas… no gastes tu tiempo ni llamándolo ni diciéndole lo que te acabo de decir porque él me creerá a mí, niñita. Me quiere a mí, me prefiere a mí y tú no le interesas. Ten un poco de dignidad— ella siguió insultándome, pero yo ya no tenía más ganas de hablar con ella—. Creo que ya me aburrí de ti, adiós. — y corté. Luego apreté unas teclas y fui hacia el menú para borrar esta llamada de Tanya, Edward no tenía porqué saber que yo le había contestado.

Me quedé pensando en las posibilidades de que él me haya engañado en este corto tiempo con Tanya aúnque eran casi imposibles en mi mente por lo mal que la trató la primera vez que los vi a ambos. Algo dentro de mí se quemó y me esforcé para no atormentarme con esos pensamientos.

Dejé el celular en el buró justo antes de que el saliera del baño con una toalla cubriendo nada más que su parte inferior. Me sonrojé profundamente ante la vista de su pecho esculpido y traté de mirar hacia otro lado.

— Buenos días…— canturreó. Me guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta para sacar la ropa de su lugar en el armario. La toalla cayó y me contuve para no dar un grito ahogado al ver su perfecto trasero. Mierda, debería estar más acostumbrada.

— Buenos días. — repetí sus palabras con voz tensa y lo miré a los ojos cuando se dio la vuelta ya vestido con su ropa interior y sus pantalones. Cerré los ojos y después sentí su peso al hundirse junto a mí en la cama y su mano posarse en mi cadera.

Mis ojos ardieron cuando abrí nuevamente los ojos y me encontré con su mirada brillosa y preocupada. Recordé todo lo de la noche anterior, lo del día anterior… ¡mierda!

— ¿Me dirás que pasó anoche? Tu pesadilla, ¿recuerdas? — murmuró suavemente y se acurrucó más contra mí. Pasé una mano por su pecho para ver si lograba relajarme, casi siempre resultaba.

— Una pesadilla, sólo eso— me encogí de hombros—. Ya ni la recuerdo.

— No te creo—dijo— ¿porqué no me lo dices? Tú sabes todo lo que ayer en la noche me dijiste y no lo voy a dejar pasar.

— ¡Nada!, ¡no pasó nada, Edward! — me tomó por los hombros y me obligó a mirarlo. Sus perfectas y pobladas cejas se encontraban fruncidas. No lo dejaría pasar.

— Me dijiste que alguien te acusó de asesinato, Bella— dijo conteniéndose—. Eso es gravísimo… dime ahora mismo y quizás yo te pueda ayudar.

— Nada… no es nada…— me maldije cuando a mi mente llegaron todos los recuerdos pasados y con ellos las lágrimas en mis ojos. Estaba muy llorona últimamente.

— ¿Estás llorando? — pasó sus dedos por mejillas humedecidas— ¿ves? Algo te pasa.

Lo miré y la preocupación era latente en sus ojos. Le pedí perdón en mi interior y también me lo pedí a mi misma para lo que iba a hacer…

Quizás lo heriría o le dolería todo eso, pero la parte más mala de mi me decía que se lo merecía y que esto sólo era un pequeño adelanto para cobrarle su engaño.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te diga? — Susurré con la voz quebrada—, ya no confío en ti, Edward. — el me miró herido y confundido, pero poco después sus ojos parecieron volverse piedra.

— ¿De qué hablas? — murmuró con la voz apretada.

— ¡De Marie! —Grité— ¡de ella hablo! ¿Por qué, Edward?, ¿por qué me engañaste?

— Yo… Bella… — se veía tremendamente confundido, pero a mí no me convenía que lo dejara hablar.

— ¡Contéstame! ¿Por qué me engañaste? — y lamentablemente, para mí, algo pareció explotar dentro de él.

— ¿Me dices eso a mí? tu, quien me mintió e inventó que tenía una hermana— abrí los ojos sorprendida—. Si, Bella, yo sé eso… ¿crees que no me daría cuenta? ¿Qué no te reconocería tu cuerpo, tus ojos detrás de las lentillas… tu boca?...

* * *

_Mon solei = mi sol._

_Bonne nuit, mon petit chou = buenas noches, mi pequeña calabaza. _

* * *

_Holaaaa ¿cómo han estado? Yo bien, siendo un poquitín mala por dejar las cosas así. _

_Como le dije a Karmina por facebook cuando le devolví su comentario, las personas que están demasiado ciegas es difícil que sufran, pero llegará un momento en que todo se les venga encima... y en esta historia ambos protagonistas lo están pero por cosas distintas cada uno. Gracias a ti Karmina por el apoyo a través de face, y como siempre a Nathalia Valencia por su compañerismo infinito. _

_Edward es muy determinado y en el capítulo anterior fue mas o menos confundido por la llamada que le hizo Bella cuando estaba en el baño, pero el tenía claras las cosas desde antes... bueno, eso ya lo veremos :)_

_El prox capi no tardará mucho en salir así que les dejo un adelanto:_

_— ¿Cómo están tú y tu puta, Edward? — me tensé al escuchar la voz de James a nuestras espaldas. Edward despegó sus labios de los míos con los ojos cerrados conteniéndose por la furia._

_— ¿Por qué no dices las cosas de frente? Hazte hombre, dime lo que tengas que decirme y luego lárgate._

_— Ya que la pequeña Marie se quedará en silencio y no nos molestará, te lo diré aquí— le dio a Edward una mirada burlesca—. ¿Qué diría Charlie si se entera de todo esto? La zorra que tienes a tu lado era mi novia y ustedes me traicionaron— no se veía para nada afectado—. No puedes traicionar a tu familia, Edward. _

_Aquí realmente correrá sangre... y no es una expresión que utilizo, es la realidad :S_

_Espero que estén bien, que en el próximo capítulo aclaremos tooooooooodas las dudas y que les haya gustado este cap. _

_Un abrazo,_

_Isa :)_


	6. Mi llamada

_La trama es mía, crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer._

_Gracias como siempre a Lina Ferrer, a Amber de mi corazón una gran amiga, y a Nathalia Valencia y Karmina por su grandísimo apoyo :D_

* * *

_._

_._

**6. Mi llamada**

_._

_._

_._

— ¿Me dices eso a mí? tu, quien me mintió e inventó que tenía una hermana— abrí los ojos sorprendida—. Si, Bella, yo sé eso… ¿crees que no me daría cuenta? ¿Qué no reconocería tu cuerpo, tus ojos detrás de las lentillas… tu boca? —Se paró y agarró su cabello con desesperación— Ayer, después de que lo hicimos en mi casa de Joliet pensé que realmente no eras tú, que Marie si existía, pero no podía ser…— pasó las manos por su cabello con desesperación— no si eras tan idéntica, tan suave y tan mía.

— Yo…— mi voz fue interrumpida por el fuerte sonido de las puertas del armario siendo abiertas nuevamente, esta vez para sacar una camisa y calcetas.

— Pero, ¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Por qué arriesgarse y mentirme en algo tan estúpido? —sus ojos se veían dolidos y en mi interior supe que lo más probable es que las palabras siguientes que dijo no fueron pensadas—. Quizás si mataste a alguien y estás sólo escondiéndote.

— ¿Crees eso? — mi corazón dolió y más aún al ver en su mirada que no había arrepentimiento de nada. Entonces si él no se arrepentía de algo, yo tampoco lo iba a hacer.

— No me queda nada más que creer. — dijo ya completamente vestido.

— Pues muy bien. La puerta es lo bastante ancha como para que te vayas— estiré mi brazo para indicarle—. No tienes por qué estar aquí si no crees en mí, ¿acaso yo te pregunto por tu trabajo y lo extraño que es? Creo que no, y tengo respuestas para todas tus preguntas, pero que quiera decírtelas es otra cosa y sólo llevamos menos de dos meses como para revelarte toda mi vida.

— ¡Pero esto es importante!, ¡maldita sea, lo es! Tú estabas con James y conmigo… no pienses que no quiero una explicación por eso. Me hiciste parecer un idiota… y yo…

— ¿Y tu qué? — me paré de la cama y comencé a caminar hacia el— ¿por qué haces esto si al final no me perdonarás? — Era la verdad, ¿para qué me gritaba tanto si al fin y al cabo los gritos no arreglarían nada?—. Y yo sé que tu también me has mentido, Edward.

— Piensa lo que quieras, pero hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo — caminó hasta la puerta y se quedó ahí mirándome—. ¿Acaso me dirás algún día todo? — preguntó casi herido.

— ¿Me dirás tu también todo? — contesté de vuelta.

— Si, por supuesto. — respondió de inmediato, acelerándome el corazón.

— Ahí tienes tu respuesta. — bajé la mirada sintiendo mi garganta apretada y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Sentí su andar suave nuevamente hacia donde yo estaba y sus cálidos labios posándose en mi frente.

— Adiós, mi Bella. — me contuve para no llorar y pedirle que no se fuera, pero me tranquilicé al ver que se iba sólo con su celular y no con todas sus pertenencias. Quizás vendría a buscarlas después y eso me daría tiempo.

Me revolví en la cama boca abajo y grité lo más que podía contra las sábanas. Yo no quería esto, no quería herirlo y por hacerlo todo me había salido mal, más que mal. Quería llorar, pero no lo hice porque me resistí con todas mis fuerzas, en cambio de eso, me levanté y me duché como si nada hubiese pasado.

Realmente sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, que estaba tapando el sol con un dedo, con todos mis dedos y que después lo pagaría, pero ahora, en el presente eso no importaba.

Me quedé en la cama ahogándome en mi miseria cuando me llegó un mensaje de James en que pedía verme para arreglar algunas cosas y me decía que "se portaría bien". No quería ir, pero era preferible hacerlo en vez de arriesgarse a tener una escena de él después.

Me preparé y me puse las lentillas que ya estaba odiando desde hace algún tiempo y tomé las llaves para salir de la casa. Se suponía que James me esperaría abajo y por eso mismo me sorprendí al sentir unas pisadas hacia mi dirección cuando iba hacia el elevador. Los zapatos negros de cuero me indicaron que no era James, sino que era Edward.

— Así vas a ver a James…— su voz colérica y llena de despecho me hirió.

— Debo ir. — por primera vez dejé que el viera cuanto me dolía todo esto y lo mire con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. Eso pareció despertar algo en el, ya que me tomó por los hombros y me pegó en la pared.

— Quiero que lo dejes. Invéntale algo y dile que no puedes seguir con él, pero te quiero fuera de sus ojos. — me ordenó.

— ¡¿Quién te crees tú?! —le grité y sentí la ira formarse dentro de mí como siempre pasaba cuando alguien quería mandarme, y el filtro de mi boca se había roto dejando en el aire muchas veces las palabras más hirientes —. No eres mi novio, no eres mi amigo. Confío algo en ti y mantengo un tipo de relación contigo, pero de ahí no hay más.

— ¿Y con James si? — me presionó más fuerte con la pared y estas alturas pensaba que el realmente tenía una manía con arrinconarme — ¡Contesta!

— Soy la novia de James, pero eso tampoco significa nada, por lo menos para mí. — en estos momentos Edward no tenía porqué saber que yo ya no tenía nada con James, por lo menos dejaría que creyera eso durante unos minutos.

— ¿Cómo te sentías con él, Bella?, ¿cómo era cuando te tocaba? — sus ojos verdes se veían enloquecidos—. Puedo matarlo, Bella, podría hacerlo, quiero hacerlo.

— No, Edward…— no alcancé a decir nada más porque me silenció con un beso apretado.

— Te aseguro que con el no sientes lo mismo que cuando estás conmigo— sus manos abandonaron mis hombros y comenzaron a recorrer un camino hacia mis piernas, levantándome sin aviso mi vestido y exponiéndome ya que sólo llevaba mis bragas. No pude evitar gemir cuando con suavidad me tocó los muslos—, porque yo te quiero y el no siente nada, nunca sentirá algo que se compare con esto. — volvió a unir nuestros labios, pero esta vez por un tiempo más prolongado y con mayor suavidad hasta que sus manos tocaron mi estómago y no pude evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

— No pasa nada. — dije e intenté en vano alcanzar nuevamente sus labios.

— ¿Fue James el que te hizo esto? — me miró con furia y reproche, más aún cuando no le contesté—. Mierda, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? Lo dejé pasar…— se separó de mi y golpeó la pared con su puño— Te hice una pregunta, Isabella, ¿fue James el que te golpeó? — su voz era tan afilada que podía cortarme y romperme por dentro. Bajé mi mirada para evitar la suya, pero su fuerte dedo me tomó el mentón y me obligó a verlo a los ojos. No sabía porque me seguía interrogando, estaba todo tan claro… pero parecía que el realmente quería escucharlo.

— Si, el fue. — me sentí tan débil y tan miserable al reconocerlo, que no estaba tan atenta cuando un rugido salió de su pecho.

— ¿Porqué dejaste que él te hiciera eso?, ¿cómo pudiste consentir que él te tocara? — Me gritó— ¿acaso lo quieres y por eso le aceptas todo? — negué frenéticamente con mi cabeza y lo tomé de la nuca para llevarlo hacia mis labios. El no podía seguir hablando casi con locura, como si estuviera desesperado por algo que realmente no era tanto. No era la primera vez que James me hacía esto, sino que era la primera vez que yo lo tenía que ocultar de alguien.

Lo seguí besando y sentí como sus hombros se relajaban bajo mis manos, y casi fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido del elevador, pero cuando intenté separarme Edward me tomó del rostro y me impidió terminar el beso. Que se jodiera el vecino que acababa de llegar.

— ¿Cómo están tú y tu puta, Edward? — me tensé al escuchar la voz de James a nuestras espaldas. No era el vecino el que había salido del elevador. Edward despegó sus labios de los míos con los ojos cerrados conteniéndose por la furia.

— ¿Por qué no dices las cosas de frente? Hazte hombre, dime lo que tengas que decirme y luego lárgate.

— Ya que la pequeña Marie se quedará en silencio y no nos molestará, te lo diré aquí— le dio a Edward una mirada burlesca—. ¿Qué diría Charlie si se entera de todo esto? La zorra que tienes a tu lado era mi novia y ustedes me traicionaron— no se veía para nada afectado—. No puedes traicionar a tu familia, Edward.

Miré como la espalda de Edward que me había estado cubriendo hace unos minutos se tensó completamente. Soltó un resoplido y llevó su mano hacia atrás para tomar la mía.

— Espérame abajo unos minutos y después arreglaremos esto de hombre a hombre.

— No esperaré nada, si quieres decir algo dilo acá. — Edward soltó un bramido que provocó que James se sobresaltara.

— Va te faire foutre. — como siempre no entendí nada, pero eso bastó para que James entrecerrara los ojos y lo mirara con furia.

— Tienes cinco minutos, te espero abajo. — Edward no se relajó hasta que lo vio marcharse y luego se dio vuelta para mirarme a los ojos fijamente.

— Tú y yo debemos hablar— murmuró—. Hablaré con él y luego volveré. — su mirada era extraña y por alguna razón me dio miedo, pero todo quedó olvidado cuando presionó suavemente sus labios con los míos.

Los presionó una vez más y luego se encaminó hacia el elevador. Me quedé parada esperando que se fuera y un estremecimiento llegó a mi cuando me dio una última mirada antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

.

.

.

**Edward.**

.

.

Con la mirada perdida me alejé de ese departamento sintiendo de repente la necesitad de escapar, de tomar aire fresco. Quería mucho a Bella, pero sus mentiras y las cosas que ocultaba terminaban mareándome.

Sus ojos chocolate parecían esconder miles de cosas a las que yo nunca tendría acceso probablemente y su corazón aún más. En ocasiones parecía una piedra, pero luego apoyaba mi cabeza contra su pecho y me daba cuenta que estaba ahí, latiendo y viviendo, pero yo no sabía quienes existían dentro de ella, si acaso pensaba en alguien más… porque estaba seguro de que yo no la tenía por completo.

Cuando un hombre quiere de verdad a una mujer puede ser ciego en la forma en que ella actúa, pero nunca lo será en lo que ella es realmente y por eso yo sentía que a Bella la conocía mejor que a mí mismo, por lo menos físicamente.

Me sentí enfermo por las recriminaciones que me hizo porque tengo claro que yo no soy un ángel, pero ella tampoco lo es y no me puede juzgar si sus pecados la están por atrapar. No entendía porque se había arriesgado con algo tan estúpido inventando a esa "Marie" porque realmente nadie le hubiese creído esa mentira ya que el día en que la vi en ese callejón me di cuenta que los ojos chocolates eran más verdaderos y profundos que los azules, que los kilos de maquillaje no lograban ocultar el verdadero rubor ni los labios rojos naturales.

Saber que James había sido parte de ella no me había ayudado mucho a calmar la furia que tenía dentro de mí. Quería matarlo y verlo agonizando en el piso, más aún al saber que el idiota se había atrevido a golpearla, ¿es que acaso ella no se quería a si misma? Nunca debió permitir eso, nunca debió dejar que James le tocara un pelo. Por más que me doliera, prefería que él la amara antes de que la golpeara.

Cuando bajé al subterráneo del edificio de Bella, James se encontraba recargado sobre una puerta y mirándome con burla.

Todos mis valores enseñados por Charlie… la traición, el amor a la familia, todo se había ido a la mierda si James me hacía explotar porque yo no tendría paciencia con él. Incluso esperaría a que se burlara de mí para tener una excusa para acabar con él.

— ¿Así que te estás jodiendo a Marie? — por sus palabras me quedaba claro que él no sabía que Bella existía. El si había sido idiota y había creído esa mentira—, ¿no hablarás? Te veías muy dispuesto arriba en su departamento. Supongo que no querías que ella viera lo poco hombre que eres.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Gruñí—, supongo que no viniste sólo a hablar.

— Tienes razón…Charlie estará contento de saber que nos traicionaste, porque tú sabes que traicionar a uno es traicionar a todos—rió—. A Emmett tampoco le gustará y me apoyará, sabes que nunca has sido de su agrado por todo lo que Charlie te estima.

— No me importa. — yo podía hacer mi vida sin la mafia en la que estaba rodeado Charlie, aunque sabía que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso porque desde ahora sería perseguido para siempre.

— ¿Y te importan los gritos que daba Marie? — Mis dientes se apretaron y lo miré con furia—. Gemía como una perra, mucho más cuando tenía que enseñarle que debía obedecerm…— no alcanzó a terminar, porque justo en ese momento el había ganado y había logrado terminar con mi paciencia. Me lancé sobre él y le pegué en la mandíbula con mi puño, sintiendo el leve dolor de mis nudillos y la carne fresca y sangrienta de su mejilla.

No dudé en seguir golpeándolo para descargarme por todo y cada golpe probablemente valía a diez que Bella había recibido.

— ¿Te gustó golpearla, jodido cabrón? Ahora que estás con un hombre no puedes ni levantar tu mano— llevé mi puño hasta su estómago, el mismo lugar en donde había marcado a Bella y lo estrellé con toda la fuerza que tenía. James tosió al quedarse sin aire y botó sangre de su boca, pero no sabía si ella provenía por los golpes o por su estómago.

— Lo disfrutaba— dijo con voz casi inaudible—, realmente a esa perra le encantaba ser golpeada, más aún cuando se lo hacía… contigo debe fingir. — vi todo rojo y mi puño comenzó a golpear su rostro nuevamente, sin piedad, sin pensar, porque no podía hacer nada más.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver mis puños llenos de sangre y al pensar que realmente esto valía la pena, por ella, por Bella. Porque quizás ella nunca me amara ni yo la amaría a ella, quizás el destino nos abandonara justo cuando ambos dijéramos con certeza el "te quiero", pero pasara lo que pasara, ella siempre seguiría en mi mente porque es lo más bueno que he tenido hasta ahora. Y si tenía que matar a alguien lo haría.

James se removía inconsciente pero aún vivo por lo que me paré y lo miré con asco. Me imaginé a Bella siendo forzada por él, siendo víctima de sus golpes y siendo tan silenciosa que ella en su soledad tenía que tragarse sus lágrimas. Saqué el revólver de mi chaqueta, mi amigo fiel, el que siempre llevaba conmigo y me preparé para despedir al que fue mi compañero pero nunca mi camarada.

Por una mujer cualquiera quizás no se da todo, pero por _ella _quizás ahora yo daría mi vida.

Mi dedo sólo alcanzó a rozar el gatillo cuando un grito sonoro me interrumpió. Al darme la vuelta me encontré con una señora de mediana edad que veía horrorizada la escena y quise acercarme a ella para ofrecerle todo el oro del mundo a cambio de su silencio, no quería más involucrados.

Pocos pasos me separaban de ella y tuve que guardar mi arma y levantar los brazos para que no saliera corriendo despavorida.

— Señora… necesito que se calme, si usted coopera todo saldrá bien. — la miré de forma intensa y con una amenaza sutil pero ella parecía no salir de su trance, sus ojos iban de los míos hacia mis manos y de mis manos hacia James. Quería recorrer los no más de diez pasos que nos separaban, pero el sonido de un gatillo me hizo maldecir y voltear de inmediato.

James se encontraba con su rostro prácticamente desfigurado por mis anteriores golpes, pero con su arma levantada y apuntando sin piedad a la señora que quedó aún más en shock al verlo.

El típico sonido de la bala siendo proyectada llegó a mis oídos y sin pensarlo me lancé sobre la señora para impedir que la bala llegara hacia ella. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía y por qué me arriesgaba de esta forma. Cerré mis ojos y maldije cuando sentí un ardor seguido por una opresión en el estómago. Mierda, me había llegado.

Caí estrepitosamente al piso y llevé mis manos hacia el lugar por donde salía la sangre. Esto no se iba a quedar así, yo no sería el perdedor absoluto de esta pelea.

Miré a la señora que aún seguía en shock y grité: ¡Lárguese ya! Le acabo de salvar la puta vida y ni siquiera piense en decirle a alguien lo que sucedió aquí. — le ordené aguantando el dolor que sentía. Ella sin pensarlo corrió a la salida y supe que en verdad fue un verdadero fracaso contar con el silencio de aquella señora. El conserje o los guardias de seguridad probablemente se darían cuenta de que algo sucedía, más aún con el sonido de las balas.

Yo tenía más fuerzas que James y podía acabar con esto de inmediato, por lo que me paré y caminé cojeando hacia donde estaba él respirando con dificultad. Aticé mi zapato contra su estómago que seguía débil y cuando soltó el quejido lo silencié para siempre con mi revólver, demorándome y quizás obsesionándome en dispararle varias veces hasta asegurarme que no quedara ningún resquicio de lo que fue su alma.

Me dejé caer sobre el cemento y con pocas fuerzas tomé mi celular para marcar a la única persona que me podía ayudar.

Contéstame, mi Bella. No me cuelgues o ignores esta llamada… Sin ti moriré y no es una exageración o una declaración de amor. Contéstame porque estoy sangrando aún más que el primer día en que te vi con ojos chocolates y no sé si esto tenga recuperación. Sólo quiero escucharte.

Aunque ella no me quisiera y aunque yo tampoco tuviera tan solidificados mis sentimientos, quería saber de ella y que quizás había una posibilidad para nosotros en el futuro. Las cosas no podían terminar así.

Sonó dos veces más y pude escuchar por fin su voz. Cerré los ojos y casi me dejo llevar por las sensaciones y el dolor de mi abdomen.

— ¿Edward? — ella casi parecía desesperada y me alegré de eso. Por lo menos había un indicio de que le importaba… mejor aún era que no había preguntado por James.

— Ayúdame…— susurré. Imaginé el jadeo que había salido de sus rojos labios y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía le dije donde estaba. No supe si respondió algo o si me cortó la llamada ya que después de eso mi vista se nubló y un pitido se escuchó en mis oídos, durmiéndome hasta no sé qué momento.

* * *

_Fin, mañana subo el epílogo sdjiasudasyda okay no, era broma._

_Fue casi horrorosa la forma en que les devolví los reviews pero finalmente los devolví todos. No fue un copy-paste, pero si fue rápido porque a penas terminé el capítulo me puse a devolverlos y por lo tanto, no pude dejar adelanto porque no tenía sentido si quizás leyeran primero la actualización que la devolución del review. Tampoco dejaré adelanto ahora porque no he escrito aún el otro capi, pero en el próximo les dejaré doble porque lo merecen. Les puedo adelantar que pasará tiempo, no sé cuanto, y que nuestros protagonistas se tendrán que marchar de E.E.U.U porque como dijo Edward, el ahora estará siendo perseguido._

_Les dije que correría sangre y lo cumplí :3 James se lo merecía y me gustó porque Edward sin importar como sea Bella la defendió igual. Y que quede claro que a pesar de que vimos como Edward se siente y todo eso, esto no arregla las cosas con Bella, porque como el dijo antes de ir a "hablar" con James, ellos deben conversar. _

_Y James no será el último muerto en lo que durará la historia D: _

_Y si tiene alguna falla el cap, perdón, pero estoy casi durmiéndome sobre el teclado... pero se los tenía que dejar hoy :) _

_Espero que les haya gustado, que estén bien. Un abrazo._

_Isa :) _


	7. El rescate

_Lo único mío es la trama. _

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y seguir esta historia :)_

* * *

_Sonó dos veces más y pude escuchar por fin su voz. Cerré los ojos y casi me dejo llevar por las sensaciones y el dolor de mi abdomen._

_— ¿Edward? — ella casi parecía desesperada y me alegré de eso. Por lo menos había un indicio de que le importaba… mejor aún era que no había preguntado por James._

_— Ayúdame…— susurré. Imaginé el jadeo que había salido de sus rojos labios y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía le dije donde estaba. No supe si respondió algo o si me cortó la llamada ya que después de eso mi vista se nubló y un pitido se escuchó en mis oídos, durmiéndome hasta no sé qué momento._

.

**7. El rescate**

.

.

Dicen que el proceso que ocurre cuando uno deja de ser débil y se convierte en alguien fuerte es doloroso, pero ahora, después de escuchar la voz de Edward casi sin vida por el teléfono, yo era todo menos fuerte, más débil que una hoja quebradiza en otoño y dolía a horrores, entonces no sabía si pudiese haber algo más doloroso que esto.

No me demoré en correr hacia el subterráneo y verlo tendido en el piso de cemento cubierto por su propia sangre. A unos pasos más lejos que él se encontraba James en casi las mismas condiciones que Edward, pero la diferencia estaba en que uno respiraba y el otro no, en que uno tenía el rostro desfigurado y sólo se notaba por su cabello rubio… y el otro no. Afortunadamente para mi, Edward había salido mejor parado de esta pelea, pero eso no significaba que sufriera menos.

Yo no podría sola con esto y tenía muy poco tiempo para llamar a alguien, aún así llamé a Jacob para que recogiera el cuerpo de James, si es que alcanzaba, y lo tirara en algún depósito de basura; yo mientras tanto, tomé el coche de Edward y entré al subterráneo con él. El tiempo no me sobraba y yo no tenía tantas fuerzas como para arrastrar a un hombre corpulento hasta la salida por lo que fue mucho más fácil arrastrarlo hasta la puerta del coche.

Entonces recordé a Samuel, mi primer novio que estudiaba medicina y todas las indicaciones médicas que me decía cuando me pedía que lo ayudara a estudiar. Edward estaba casi desangrándose y no debía permitir eso, según Samuel no, por lo que desgarré su camisa e hice un torniquete con ella en su estómago.

El era un buen chico y casi me siento enamorada de él pero supongo que nunca fue lo suficiente porque no llegué a sentir más que cariño, a pesar de que fue la primera persona con la que estuve realmente relacionada como pareja y mi primera vez en tener sexo.

Desesperada y sin preocuparme si atropellaba a alguien manejé hasta el Hospital de Chicago, pero la realidad me golpeó al segundo después: Edward se estaba desangrando, pero el mató a James. Si lo llevaba al hospital iban a hacer preguntas y probablemente el terminaría en la cárcel.

Mierda. Golpeé mi cabeza con el manubrio y comencé a repasar las famosas clases de Samuel, pero no recordaba nada. Justo en estos momentos me quería matar por tomar tanto éxtasis y tener mala memoria por eso.

Decidida tomé el revólver de Edward y lo guardé en mi bolso por si las dudas. Debía conseguir un doctor de cualquier forma, y pensando en ello me bajé del auto y corrí hacia la entrada de Urgencias del Hospital. Miré a mi alrededor buscando a alguien que me pudiera ayudar, por lo menos a la fuerza; pasaron varias enfermeras preguntándome si necesitaba algo pero yo sólo negaba con mi cabeza, hasta que vi por fin un cabello castaño igual al mío que se me hacía muy familiar. El hombre dueño de ese cabello se volteó e inmediatamente reconocí sus ojos, agradeciendo a mi suerte y a Dios por ponerlo justo ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Era Samuel.

— ¿Bella?, ¿eres tú? — sonaba asombrado pero yo no podía explicarle nada.

— Samuel, necesito tu ayuda— sollocé—, por favor.

Samuel no esperó a que le explicara mucho y Edward fue rápidamente trasladado en una camilla mientras yo me quedaba en la sala de espera aguardando por alguna noticia y por Samuel para explicarle todo. El demoró casi una hora en llegar y cuando lo hizo venía con un uniforme azul y sacándose unos guantes de látex ensangrentados.

— Perdona— dijo mirando los guantes y guardándoselos en su bolsillo despreocupadamente—, necesito hablar contigo, ¿tienes un minuto? — asentí y me indició que pasara a la que supuse era su oficina.

— ¿Cómo está Edward? — fue la primera pregunta que salió de mi boca.

— Mal, muy mal— dijo con los labios apretados—. Perdió mucha sangre y ahora estamos haciéndole transfusiones, pero no sé si resulte. Además, la bala fue directo a su estómago por lo que hay que operar y ver si se puede reparar todo eso— levantó sus ojos oscuros y me miró fijamente—. Yo no sé si el se pueda recuperar, Bella. — solté un grito ahogado y me tapé la boca con una mano. Mi pecho dolía y de repente sentía la necesidad de acariciarlo para ver si así alivianaría el dolor, pero nada parecía funcionar. Lloré contra el escritorio de Samuel intentando calmarme en vano, intentando pensar que E Edward estaría bien.

Samuel acarició mi cabello y murmuró palabras de aliento que lograron reconfortarme un poco. Tomé el pañuelo que él me ofrecía y sequé mis lágrimas.

— Se nota que lo amas mucho— musitó con el ceño fruncido y quise corregirlo, pero no valía la pena—, pero bueno— se aclaró la garganta y me dio una media sonrisa—, no quería hablar contigo de eso, sino que quiero que me digas qué sucedió exactamente, necesito llamar a la policía. — el color de mis mejillas seguramente me abandonó de inmediato y tomé mi bolso un segundo para apretar el revólver de Edward que había guardado ahí cuando lo saqué del subterráneo.

— Por ningún motivo— dije categórica—, tu no llamarás a la policía. Lo que sucedió fue un accidente y con eso debe bastar.

— Así no funcionan las cosas en este hospital, Bella, y si no me dices de todas maneras llamaré a la policía para que investigue y no me importará…— suspiró— no me importará que seas tú quien pueda ir a la cárcel— miró sus manos unos momentos y luego volvió a hablar—. ¿Y que pasa si el muere?, ¿no has pensado en eso? Quedaría como un crimen sin resolver.

— El no morirá— dije apretando aún más el revólver escondido en mi bolso—, y tú harás lo posible para que eso no pase.

— Entiende, Bella, las posibilidades son muy escasas. — entonces no aguanté más y dejé el revólver sobre la mesa. Samuel se sobresaltó y me miró con ojos aterrados y asombrados.

— Así están las cosas, o lo ayudas y no llamas a la policía o te mato, y que no te confíes de mi tamaño o de que soy mujer porque lo he hecho otras veces. A penas tus dedos tomen ese teléfono— señalé al de su escritorio— o quieras tomar el de tu bolsillo, yo dispararé y no me arrepentiré.

— Bella… tu no… no puedes…

— Claro que puedo— dije—, y no se te ocurra decirle esto a alguien o llamar cuando estés afuera, porque si algo le pasa a Edward te culparé a ti y te daré caza hasta que estés pudriéndote en la tierra— me levanté y apoyé mis manos en su escritorio—. No me importa nada y no importa cuánto me demore, pero te haré pagar, Samuel— susurré y miré distraídamente la foto que tenía de una pequeña niña castaña y sonreí para mí—. ¿Ella es tu hermana Clarisa? Hace mucho que no la veía. Tú la cuidabas demasiado y supongo que la sigues cuidando, y por eso mismo irás ahora y harás todo lo posible para que Edward, tú y yo salgamos bien de todo esto. — afirmó y en sus ojos había más tristeza que resignación. Antes de que saliéramos por la puerta me tomó del brazo y me miró fijamente.

— Me das tanta lástima Isabella y me doy tanta lástima también, porque yo no te recordaba así, y no sé si siempre amé a una persona que fingía o estuve muy ciego y nunca te vi realmente, pero tú no eras así, nunca lo fuiste— fruncí el ceño y lo miré con una sonrisa sarcástica—, y por eso te ayudaré, porque quiero por lo menos darte un poco de tranquilidad, tú no estás bien— apreté mis dientes. El no me veía hace casi tres años, ¿por qué hablaba como si estuviéramos juntos aún? —. Tu secreto o el secreto de ese Edward está a salvo, pero no me pidas que acepte todos estos cambios que tienes.

—Todos cambiamos, Samuel, no deberías sorprenderte, y no te pido nada porque justamente eso somos, nada. — no esperé a que me respondiera, salí y me senté en la silla más cercana a la puerta por la que después entró Samuel para revisar a Edward, supuse.

Encorvada y con el rostro entre mis manos cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme un rato y hacerme preguntas que sabía no tendría una respuesta clara.

¿Qué pasaba con Edward?, ¿por qué de repente doy todo por él? Si hasta incluso llegué a amenazar indirectamente a Samuel con hacerle algo a su hermana menor, algo de lo que nunca sería capaz pero que era necesario decir en ese momento. También había llorado por él, pedido para que se salvara y casi orado. Luego de seis años había recordado la existencia de Dios en mi mente y eso ya era extrañísimo, más aún la desesperación en la que estaba, los nudos en mi pecho.

Pasé frenéticamente las manos por mi rostro y mi ya desordenado cabello. Y no podía dejar de sentir culpa porque si yo no hubiese tenido la maravillosa idea de jugar a dos bandos, Edward no estaría involucrado en mi miseria; si yo no hubiese inventado a "Marie" como mecanismo estúpido de protección, quizás hasta no estaría con James. Y si yo no le hubiese reclamado por acostarse conmigo, pero con otra persona a la vez, el no tendría que haberse marchado del departamento y difícilmente nos hubiésemos encontrado con James en el elevador.

En resumidas cuentas, todos los caminos llevaban a que yo tenía la culpa de todo, como siempre.

Inclino la cabeza en la pared dejando mis ojos fijos en el techo blanco del hospital mientras mi mente comienza a divagar, a recordar mi estúpida existencia:

.

.

**_Algún lugar cerca de Forks, Washington. Noviembre del 2007:_**

.

_Aquí con los brazos apoyados en el lavabo del baño de la discoteca en la que estoy no me puedo sentir más deplorable. No recuerdo el nombre de este sitio, sólo sé que estoy en algún lugar de alguna ciudad cercana a Forks, posiblemente._

_Todo el maquillaje espeso y oscuro de mis ojos se ha corrido dándome la apariencia de un mapache infeliz. Mi cabello desordenado y alterado parece no tener vida, pero tiene algo de estilo, creo yo. Sonrió torpemente ya que mis labios secos y pálidos sostienen con fuerza mi cigarrillo que se ha transformado en mi mejor amigo, casi. _

_De repente me siento asfixiada y muy, muy sudorosa. Me ahoga el olor a encierro, a mierda y a licor, y los gemidos, golpes y garabatos que dan los demás. Cínicamente pienso que la gente debería hacer algo mejor con sus vidas, como si yo fuera un ejemplo de buen comportamiento. _

_Camino hacia el exterior no sin antes dirigirme hacia John, quien con sus ojos rojos me espera. Está perfectamente drogado, ido y borracho para mis propósitos. Perfectamente._

_No digo nada, solo lo tomo de su cabello castaño y le doy un beso. Uno de esos grandes a los que pareciera nunca estaré acostumbrado y con los que puedo sentir el sabor agrio y feo de su boca. El no es un buen vendedor porque se toma y aspira su propia mercancía. _

_Mis manos juegan a lo suyo y toman todo lo que quieren de él._

_Cuando nos separamos el me mira más ido que antes y le enseño la pastilla color rosa de éxtasis que acabo de sacar de su bolsillo. John medio sonríe y me dice que será la única que me regalará. Sí, claro. El no sabe que tengo en mi otra mano su bolsa de pastillas y la otra que contiene los tripis. Soy bien hábil y John es demasiado tonto._

_Le guiño un ojo y me despido con un suave beso, con el cual aprovecho de guardar en mi escote mis provisiones. Se ve medio ridículo y abultado, pero eso realmente no me importa. _

_Ya no le tengo miedo a nada, y quizás debería agradecer que nada me ha pasado durante los días en que me escapo y hago estupideces porque en cualquier otra ocasión quizás estaría ya muerta o siendo parte de las miles de chicas traficadas. No sé que es mejor. _

_Suelo ser muy cobarde para unas cosas y para otras no tanto. Un ejemplo de ello es que no me da miedo caminar los dos kilómetros de distancia desde la discoteca hasta mi casa en Forks, lo he hecho ya varias veces, muchísimas, y además el efecto del éxtasis me ayuda mucho. En lo que si soy cobarde es en vivir. _

_No salí adelante, no viví cuando mis hermanos me necesitaron y mi madre murió, simplemente me dejé estar convirtiéndome en una chica de dieciséis años drogadicta y alcohólica. Era un puto desastre y debía reconocerlo. Y no era tan cobarde como para desear mi muerte o suicidarme, simplemente me lo aguantaba esperando morir el día en que el destino lo quisiera_

_Abrí con dificultad la botella de agua mineral que tenía en mi bolso y vacié la mayoría sobre mí para refrescarme. Mi celular súper moderno decía que eran las cinco y media de la mañana y que hacía una temperatura de menos dos grados en Forks, pero yo estaba muriéndome de calor. _

_Rebusqué la llave entre mis bolsillos hasta que di con ella, eso me tomó unos cinco minutos y otros diez me tomaron acertar en la chapa y finalmente abrir la puerta. Era todo un caos. _

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasé tendida en el sillón de la sala, sólo sé que cuando desperté tenía en la boca una sensación pastosa y me dolía la mandíbula, además que algo me picaba en mi vestido. Mis manos temblaron extrañamente cuando fui a sacar la pequeña bolsa de éxtasis y tripis. _

_Di un chillido al ver cuántas eran las de éxtasis. Muchos colores, podían haber más de cien y era totalmente feliz, por otro lado, los tripis eran la mayoría del Pato Lucas y del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Estaba en mi paraíso._

_Me metí un tripi a la boca y jadeé de satisfacción al sentir ese sabor amargo mezclado con la poca agua que quedaba en mi botella. Paraíso, paraíso, paraíso. _

_Supe que estaba riendo tontamente, que mi saliva goteaba por mi boca mientras estaba tirada en el sillón. Todo era perfecto y los colores se veían tan nítidos. Se parecía como la película de vampiros que le gustaba a mi madre._

_Mi madre…_

_Recordarla justo en este momento no me hizo bien. Ella estaría muy decepcionada de mí, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? No me quedaba nada._

_Quizás sería mejor que me quedase en el centro de menores y viera a mis hermanos en el orfanato, pero yo no soy una niña de cuatro años, no me pueden comprar con un dulce –quizás si con LSD- y tampoco pueden castigarme y simplemente encerrarme. Tenía mis propias armas y a mis dieciséis años podía escapar perfectamente si quería, porque lo quería. _

_Pero volviendo al tema de mi madre… _

_Ella no merecía morir de esa forma, ni siquiera se bien como murió, o sea, sé perfectamente la forma en que murió, pero desconozco los sucesos que la llevaron a eso, sólo sé que un día llegué de clases y ella me miraba nerviosa, sus ojos estaban como los míos cuando se me pasa la mano con las pastillas o las líneas, con la clara diferencia de que ella no se drogaba._

_Me pidió estrictamente que me encerrara en su habitación junto a Allan y Amelie quienes ya estaban arriba. No sabía lo que pasaba y no quería ir, pero ella con una fuerza que no había visto nunca antes me tomó del brazo y me llevó a rastras, susurrando un "los amo" antes de encerrarnos con llave. _

_Podría haber armado un escándalo, quizás gritar, pedir ayuda o saltar por la ventana, pero Allan me miraba ceñudo casi retándome a no hacer nada imprudente y Amelie se veía tan asustada que yo no podía dejarla sola._

_Estaba decidiéndome por tirarme por la ventana cuando el sonido de la puerta de entrada siendo azotada nos alteró. En los pequeños labios de mi pequeña hermana se comenzó a formar un puchero, no podía con ello. Mi madre me necesitaba, sentía sus gritos, pero más me necesitaban ellos. Los abracé a los dos mientras veía como una solitaria lágrima caía por la mejilla sonrosada de Allan… el no debía llorar, con sus cuatro años no._

_Dejé suaves besos en sus cabezas y me preparé cuando sentí fuertes pisadas por las escaleras viniendo justo hacia nosotros y con mamá gritando a la rastra. _

_Tenía algo claro, y eso era que obviamente mamá no quería que aquella persona nos viera a nosotros por lo que teníamos que escondernos o huir, y eso último quedaba descartado si se trataba de bajar por una ventana con dos niños de cuatro años, y esconderse quedaba reducido si el armario de nuestra mamá era pequeño y angosto, sólo nos quedaba la cama antigua de fierro. Estúpidamente. _

_Allan y Amelie se portaron realmente bien cuando les ordené esconderse bajo la cama. No podía ser de otra forma, ellos eran buenos niños. _

_Mamá gritó una vez más y yo realmente quería pensar que ella estaba bien y que quizás era sólo una confusión, que volveríamos a estar como antes cuando esto no estaba pasando. Sólo por precaución di una rápida llamada a nuestro vecino para que viniese a casa, no estaba demás._

_Amelie tiró suavemente de mi cabello y me miró con ojos llorosos, yo traté de abrazarlos a ambos dejando que su aroma infantil me llenara y me hiciera ignorar todo lo que sucedía. Los gritos seguían y cada vez sentía que las cosas malas estaban llegando y las buenas huyendo, y por sobre todo, me sentía cobarde, culpable por no ayudar a mamá, por no tener la fuerza para ir y defenderla, porque sabía que si iba lo empeoraría todo. _

_Mamá seguía gritando ahí abajo y yo no podía esperar más. Debía defenderla ¿no? Con quince años quizás podía hacer algo provechoso, incluso como llamar a la policía, cosa que también hice antes de dejar un beso en las frentes de mis hermanos y salir de la habitación. Ellos permanecieron en silencio y no gritaron como yo pensaba cuando los encerré con llave. _

_Mi voz quedó atascada en mi garganta cuando vi el piso lleno de sangre roja y oscura, maligna y dolorosa. _

_En mi shock distinguí una figura corpulenta que me tomaba de los hombros y me arrastraba hacia algún lugar. Una pastilla amarilla fue metida en mi boca rudamente y luego fui nuevamente llevada al salón de la casa. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente cuando vi el cuerpo sangriento de mi madre sentada sobre el sillón; parecía como si aún estuviera viva y me alegré de eso enteramente, ya que en efecto respiraba. Aún así no pude evitar intentar dar un grito que sólo resultó ser un quejido inaudible. _

_Estaba segura de que la persona que me había tomado era un hombre. Por sus manos y su forma brusca lo podía deducir. Este hombre me pasó sus brazos por mí alrededor por más que intenté escabullirme, pero quedé medio atontada cuando dejó un golpe en mi cabeza. Sólo sentí el frío metal entre mis dedos, la textura encorvada de algo hasta que me di cuenta de que él estaba intentando poner una pistola entre mis brazos apuntando hacia mamá. _

— _Mira Reneé— dijo con voz siniestra—. Tu hija, sangre de tu sangre va a matarte, ¿qué piensas de eso? Quizás, después de todo, sí se parece a su padre. — mamá soltó un quejido que me llegó al corazón e intenté soltarme más que nunca y gritar, pero mis brazos se sentían flácidos y mi lengua sin vida. Pensé que la pastilla amarilla tenía algo que ver en todo eso. Finalmente, con un golpe en mi espalda y mis ojos cerrados, alcancé a sentir como mis dedos eran presionados nuevamente y el sonido infernal de la bala se expandía por toda la casa. _

— _Puedes darle gracias a Charlie Swan Goodrich. — La voz áspera resonó en mis oídos y no entendí lo que dijo, pero sin embargo nunca se me olvidó. _

_Finalmente dejé de sentir su presencia y escuché el sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose. Un jadeo masculino que mis oídos escucharon, pero mis ojos nublados no vieron de quien se trataba. _

_Y yo sabía lo que veían. Una muchacha con aspecto roto aún apuntando con un arma a su madre quien yacía muerta en un sillón. Poco tiempo después, policías y más policías. _

_Desde ese día dejé de creer en Dios porque definitivamente el no me ayudó en nada, ni siquiera tuvo misericordia de mis hermanos que quedaron sin madre, y estaba segura de que esto no era un obstáculo en mi vida que debía superar porque difícilmente se puede tener una enseñanza o moraleja de todo esto. También dejé de creer en policías porque ellos sabían que yo no había matado a mi madre, y aún así me culparon y me metieron a un hogar de menores mientras esperaba tres años para ser mayor de edad e ir a la cárcel. _

_Los oficiales de Forks podían haber tomado muestras de que estaba drogada, de que tenía las huellas digitales de ese sujeto en mis brazos o de que simplemente, yo, una quinceañera en ese entonces no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para disparar una bala sin que mi cuerpo saliera proyectado hacia atrás. Tampoco sabía manipular un arma, tampoco las horas calzaban y aún así yo fui la única culpable._

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por mi mejilla al recordar todo eso. Yo sólo era una niña, ¿qué razón lógica tendría para matar a mi madre? Era tan estúpido, pero aún así la policía no me creyó y los habitantes de Forks comenzaron a verme como si fuera una escoria humana.

Pudo haber pasado una semana en que no sabía nada reconfortante sobre el estado de salud de Edward, pero yo seguía ahí, en el mismo hospital sin moverme porque por otra parte tenía miedo de salir a la calle. Jacob me había dicho que cuando fue a buscar a James la policía ya estaba ahí y Emmett también, y por lo mismo le pedí que entrara a mi departamento y sacara todas mis cosas con las de Edward porque estaba segura de que no nos quedaríamos en Chicago por un buen tiempo. Tenía tanta confianza con Jacob que no me importó si encontraba algo extraño y ahora las maletas estaban en el auto de Edward en el estacionamiento del hospital, esperando para que el despertara.

Y me pregunté si sacando las cosas del departamento estaba haciendo todo bien, porque realmente yo no conocía el mundo de Edward, pero recordé sus palabras varias semanas antes y supe que estaba en lo correcto:

_El me tenía abrazada con mi espalda pegada a su pecho mientras disfrutábamos los últimos vestigios del placer que nos había consumido minutos atrás. Con mi mano en uno de sus fuertes brazos acariciaba la pequeña cicatriz que tenía ahí._

— _¿Qué te pasó ahí? — le pregunté._

— _Fue en una pelea, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. — asentí y me giré en sus brazos para apoyar mi oído en su corazón que latía frenético— Si alguna vez…— comenzó y levanté mi vista para ver sus ojos nerviosos— si alguna vez me pasa algo, cualquier cosa, no debes quedarte en Chicago, Bella. Hace tus maletas y aunque sea huye a otro estado, pero nunca te quedes en Chicago. — lo miré confundida y quise preguntarle más, pero sus hombros tensos y su mirada me decían que era mejor dejar las cosas hasta ahí. _

— ¿Señorita Isabella? — la enfermera que prácticamente ya era casi mi amiga llegó a mi lado interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Ella todos los días me traía una manta y me obligaba a ir al baño a ducharme o a la cafetería a comer— El doctor Samuel la espera en su oficina. — asentí y me paré con pereza. Mi relación con Samuel tampoco había mejorado porque él seguía viéndome como si fuera la peor persona de la vida, y yo seguía amenazándolo.

Era fácil porque él podía decir no creerme y aún así llamar a la policía o alertar a cualquier autoridad, pero yo podía conseguir los recursos como para perseguirlo y hacer algo con él después de eso.

— Isabella— dijo con tono formal cuando me vio—, ya puedes pasar a ver a Edward, despertó hace unos segundos. — una sonrisa inmediata se instaló en mis labios. Lo había estado esperando desde hace días porque yo no tenía más refugio que él y tampoco lo podía abandonar a su suerte, además quería respuestas sobre la muerte de James, no es que me importara.

Prácticamente corrí por el pasillo y llegué hasta su puerta, al cruzarla me encontré con él que miraba ausente hacia la ventana. Cuando me sintió se giró hacia mí y me miró con una sonrisa.

— Bella— murmuró con sorpresa y suavidad—. No pensé que estarías aquí. — sonreí y tomé su mano mientras me sentaba a su lado.

— Estoy tan feliz ahora que estás bien— dije sinceramente y me incliné para darle un suave beso. El me correspondió con ganas y dejó una de sus manos en mi rostro para acariciarlo—. Ahora sí que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar— lo sentí tensarse y al mirarlo me di cuenta de que había miedo en sus ojos.

— Yo… Bella...

No era necesario que me dijera nada ahora, yo no quería explicaciones a medias porque cuando él me dijera la verdad tendría que ser completa y yo tendría que ser lo suficientemente consecuente como para decirle toda mi verdad a él. Éramos casi un equipo, por lo que supongo que debe haber confianza y ninguna mentira entre nosotros.

— No es necesario que digas algo ahora, Edward— musité—, esperaré a que estés bien.

— Gracias. — dijo con sinceridad y alivio acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de mi mano.

— ¿Qué pasará ahora? — pregunté mientras seguía mirando cómo me acariciaba.

— Debo huir, pero no ahora. Necesito estar recuperado por si tengo que defenderme o defenderte— me miró a través de sus pestañas y sonrió levemente—. Pienso que debes irte conmigo, por lo menos hasta que todo esté más calmado. — asentí y miré mis manos.

— Saqué las cosas del departamento, no quiero volver allá— musité arrugando la frente. Habían varios malos recuerdos en ese lugar—. Recordé cuando me dijiste que no debía quedarme en Chicago si algo pasaba— el sonrió con ternura y llevó su otra mano a mi mejilla—, por eso estaba esperando a que despertaras porque tengo todo listo para que nos vayamos a Oregon— sonreí a modo de disculpa—. Es lo más lejos que pude encontrar en poco tiempo.

— Está todo perfecto. — estiró sus labios cómicamente y tuve que inclinarme para besarlo.

.

/°/

.

Edward cargó las maletas hasta el porche mientras ambos tratábamos de evitar mojarnos demasiado con la sorpresiva lluvia que nos recibió en Oregon. Estábamos cerca de Forks y no podía dejar de pensar en que también estaba muy cercana a mis hermanos, pero eso no hacía posible que los fuera a ver porque Edward no sabía de sus existencias.

Cuando salimos en la mañana del hospital, me extrañó mucho la expresión que puso Edward en su rostro al conocer a Samuel y mi ceño se arrugó al pensar que estaba celoso, ¿sería eso posible? Recordé la forma en que me dijo que yo era suya antes de que James nos interrumpiera hace días atrás, y si, Edward podía ser muy celoso.

Aún tenía mi cabeza revuelta y necesitaba pensar, el problema es que no tenía el tiempo ni el espacio para hacerlo. Me sentía tan asfixiada.

Con una sonrisa juguetona se volteó luego de dejar las maletas y me miró mientras sacaba la llave de sus pantalones. Bajé la mirada avergonzada, ya me estaba acostumbrando a hacer eso y sabía que el notaba que era algo extraño, pero yo no podía seguir como antes al saber que él era una persona tan… ¿poderosa?

Sabía que Charlie Swan tenía escondido un gran imperio de empresas, joyas, autos y dinero, que tenía a miles de hombres trabajando para él y a otro centenar esperando ocupar el puesto del que cometiera un solo error, y también sabía que todo eso debía estar escondido de los superiores de él en Francia. Y estúpidamente, no pensé que Edward podía llegar a compararse con Charlie, por lo que cuando vi al helicóptero bajar en la azotea del hospital, quedé con mi mandíbula colgando sin posible reparación, más aún ahora al ver la hermosa casa que había conseguido en Oregon.

Sentí como la puerta se abría y después su mano tomando la mía con ternura. Sus ojos brillaban con expectación por la conversación que nos debíamos.

— ¡Edward! — chillé patéticamente cuando sin aviso me alzó en sus brazos y caminó conmigo hasta entrar por la puerta. El me miró divertido y me dejó sobre un gran sofá blanco antes de ir por las maletas.

— ¿Quieres tomar una ducha? — Me preguntó cuando llegó hasta mí—. El viaje debió ser agotador para ti, mientras estás en el baño yo cocinaré. — y parecía que no terminaría nunca de hablar y de divagar.

— No, Edward— dije con el ceño fruncido—, quiero que hablemos ahora. — sus hombros se tensaron y dejó caer pesadamente los brazos en sus costados, me miró con derrota y asintió.

— ¿Qué te parece si me preguntas y yo respondo? Es mucho más fácil para mí. — asentí y esperé a que se sentara a mi lado.

— Lo que sucedió con James…—no me atrevía a decir aún que él lo había asesinado— ¿es primera vez que lo haces? —pregunté con cautela.

— No, he matado a muchas personas más. — me sorprendió la frialdad con la que decía eso, como si fuera un simple trámite que debía concretar cada día. Asentí con mis labios apretados.

— ¿Es por tu trabajo?, ¿Charlie te pedía que lo hicieras?

— ¿Has visto o leído "el padrino" alguna vez? —Me preguntó y yo asentí—, bueno, yo soy lo más parecido a una mezcla entre _Sonny Corleone_ y _Tom Hagen_. — repasé los nombres en mi cabeza, tratando de recordad la película que una vez vi con mi madre y el libro que Alice una vez prácticamente me obligó a leer. Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente al verificar con horror la clase de trabajo que tenía Edward.

— Y Charlie era _Don Vito Corleone_, ¿cierto? — completé por él—. Es obvio que asesinaban, ya lo dijiste— seguí hablando—, pero ¿qué más hacían? Necesito comprenderlo, Edward.

— Tienes que entender, que en Estados Unidos, esto recién está empezando. Faltan cuatro familias para completar el "grupo" que teníamos en Francia, ellos ya estaban por llegar— torció el gesto—. Los hombres, por supuesto, hacíamos el trabajo sucio y algunas de las mujeres sólo aparentaban y fingían no saber que sus esposos asesinaban, traficaban drogas e incluso estaban ligados al tráfico de personas; pero aún así todas apoyaban.

— James nunca me dijo nada de eso, ni siquiera lo insinuó. —murmuré.

— Uno no debe hacerlo, Bella. Nunca, pero nunca debes traicionar a tu familia. La moral es muy fuerte y debes cumplir con ciertos "mandamientos", por eso James no te podía decir nada, ni siquiera yo— dijo—. Cuando James te hubiese propuesto matrimonio, lo más probable es que hubieses sido una más de la familia y el entonces podría contarte todo, pero siempre dejando guardadas algunas cosas.

— ¿Qué mandamientos tienen? — era casi absurdo preguntar eso.

— Algunos son bastante estúpidos pero aún así rigurosos, los más importantes son: No desearás a la mujer del prójimo— me dio una mirada avergonzada—, prohibida cualquier tipo de relación con la policía; estar disponible en cualquier momento, incluso si la mujer está a punto de dar a luz; decir la verdad a cualquier pregunta y en cualquier situación.

— Tú… has roto varias reglas — suspiré. Edward me tomó de las manos y me hizo mirarlo.

— Todas las he roto por ti— susurró—. Te deseé a ti, la mujer de James, desde el primer día que entraste por la puerta de la mansión de Charlie; traicioné a toda mi familia y obviamente no les he dicho toda la verdad sobre algunas cosas, y ahora… y ahora te he contado todo sobre mi, lo que tú nunca debías de saber. — bajé mi mirada y pensé sobre todo lo que me había dicho.

— ¿Qué pasaría si yo te traicionara; si fuera con la policía o con cualquiera y te denunciara, o le dijera tu paradero a Charlie?

— Probablemente moriría— dijo—, pero algo muy fuerte me hace confiar en ti.

— ¿Dónde está tu verdadera familia? — le pregunté.

— En Strasbourg, Francia. Ellos no saben en lo que trabajo, piensan que estoy haciendo un doctorado aquí.

— ¿Fuiste a la universidad? — abrí los ojos impresionada.

— Por supuesto, soy cardiólogo— sentí que el aire se atascaba en mis pulmones y no alcancé a decir nada porque él se había inclinado y me había besado cerca del hueso de mi clavícula—, reparo corazones.

— ¿Eres doctor? — musité aún sorprendida.

— Si, y es irónico como una persona que debería salvar vidas, se convierte en un monstruo y mata sin piedad. — me acurruqué contra el queriendo consolarlo, aunque era difícil decirle que él no era una mala persona.

Y lo más probable para mí en estos momentos era que las buenas y las malas personas no existían, en cambio de eso, sólo vivían las personas que cometían errores, y algunos cometiendo más errores que otros.

— No eres un monstruo, eres sólo alguien que se ha equivocado bastante, al igual que yo. — me tomó de la cintura y nos hizo recostarnos en el sillón, con mi espalda pegada a su pecho.

— Ahora, ¿me contarás tu historia? — me volteé para mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Puede ser en un tiempo más? Yo no he hecho nada malo, si es lo que te preocupa. — _pero lo haré_, me faltó decirle.

Edward asintió y me preguntó: ¿Qué piensas de todo lo que te dije? — escondí mi rostro en su pecho, esperando encontrar las palabras correctas.

— No lo sé— murmuré—. Yo no puedo juzgarte, Edward, y no sé qué pensar.

— ¿Te irás?

— No me alejaré de ti— lo abracé y respiré en su manzana de Adán que se movía suavemente—. Confiaste en mí, yo confié en ti y no me iré.

Quedé casi sin posibilidad de ver y respirar cuando sus brazos me aprisionaron más fuerte contra él. Yo no me iría ni dejaría que él se alejara de mí, no cuando sentía todas esas cosas extrañas cada vez que me tocaba y me miraba.

.

**Edward**

.

Habían pasado más de tres semanas desde que estábamos en esta cabaña de Oregon. Me dolía la forma en que casi Bella estaba recluida porque ninguno de los dos podía salir siquiera a recorrer los pueblos cercanos, era demasiado peligroso. Ella se veía cansada, ausente y casi sin vida, y yo sabía que era por lo que le dije el primer día que habíamos estado acá: mi retorcida vida y mi jodido trabajo, ¿cómo podía esperar a que ella estuviera tal y como antes?

Yo estaba aún más tenso revisando todos los días los noticieros y leyendo los periódicos por internet, y eso tampoco me ayudaba en mi relación con ella ni en la fina cicatriz rosa que tenía en mi estómago.

Había ido a buscar leña para la chimenea. La ciudad de Florence era muy fría y con Bella eso lo sentíamos todas las noches y buscábamos, sin otro remedio, la forma de entrar en calor mutuamente.

Cerré las puertas y ventanas como lo hacía cada noche después de prender la chimenea mientras sentía los suaves pero evidentes pasos de Bella por el segundo piso. Pensé que fue una buena idea irme con ella lejos de todo, porque aquí ni siquiera permitía la entrada de las personas que antes habían venido a hacer el aseo y a dejar provisiones, sólo Bella y yo.

Me quité la camisa y me dejé caer sobre el sillón blanco, enterrando mi rostro para intentar relajarme. Lo necesitaba porque Bella no era feliz de esta forma, y ella no se podía marchar de mi lado menos cuando yo le había revelado prácticamente todo. Sentí sus pasos de gatita por la escalera, pero no me moví esperando que ella viniera hacia a mí, y cuando lo hizo, ahogué un gemido que era más parecido a un grito en la tela mullida del sillón.

_Mon Dieu, mon Dieu_…

Sus pequeñas manos acariciaron mi espalda desnuda con un líquido suave y cálido, el aroma a chocolate se esparció por todo el salón.

— l'huile d'chocolat. — me estremecí al escuchar aquellas palabras en un extraño acento francés donde era evidente que ella aún no lo dominaba, pero eso no importaba porque yo le enseñaría pronto.

Sus manos siguieron acariciando y relajando mi tensa espalda, ¿cómo ella sabía lo que justo debía hacer? Mi mujer era magnifica.

Otro gemido se escapó de mis labios cuando sus uñas se clavaron en el interior de mis pantalones, casi llegando a mi trasero. Poco después sentí como me descalzaba y se deshacía de mis medias, para luego luchar con el botón de mis pantalones. Levanté mi cadera para que ella se deshiciera de toda la ropa que me quedaba y solté una maldición cuando sentí que se ponía a horcajadas de mí, revelando que no llevaba nada más que un camisón azul oscuro de seda.

— Bella…— gruñí— ¿porqué me haces esto? — soltó una risita y sus manos siguieron masajeando mis brazos y mi espalda, y de vez en cuando ella dejaba un beso en mi cuello o en mis omoplatos.

Cuando comencé a sentir el estado en que ella estaba y su humedad en mi espalda, decidí que no iba a soportar más, y con delicadeza me volteé para tomarla de la cintura y recargarla sobre mí.

Me paré y la recosté sobre la alfombra blanca, que junto a su piel y la su camisón azul hacían que pareciera casi irreal, con sus ojos ardiendo por el calor del fuego que nos abrazaba y los tirabuzones castaños de su cabello adornando alrededor de su rostro.

Parecía casi increíble la manera en que ella seguía estando aquí conmigo y mi parte desconfiada me decía que lo hacía sólo por su propia protección, en cambio la parte ilusa me decía que debía creer en ella y en estos momentos.

Permití que mi temblorosa mano viajara hasta su hombro y deslizara suavemente la tira que lo mantenía sujeto a su cuerpo y la que me impedía ver lo que escondía debajo, lo que yo ya conocía de antes pero siempre estaba ansioso de ver.

Dejé suaves besos por la porción de piel cremosa que había dejado al descubierto y seguí hasta su mentón para llegar finalmente a sus labios rojos. Un sensual gemido brotó de ellos al besarlos con mayor intensidad y al bajar ambos tirantes de su pijama. Puse mis manos sobre sus pechos y antes de que pudiera dedicarme a atenderlos por completo, me quedé absorto mirando la calidez de su piel pálida en contraste con la mía, que era un poco más oscura.

¿Cómo un monstruo como yo podía siquiera tocarla? Un mes atrás había matado a James con estas manos, ¿cómo la perjudicaba de esa manera? Bella pareció leerme el pensamiento y tomó mis manos para dejar suaves besos en ellas.

— No pienses — susurró—, sólo somos nosotros dos. — asentí y le hice caso, porque habían muy pocas cosas a las que yo le respondería con un "no".

Y no sé como sucedió, pero de repente me encontré con ella en mis brazos y su espalda pegada a mi pecho, mientras en entre mis piernas se retorcía y se restregaba contra mi evidente erección. Suspiré con satisfacción al sentir su pequeña mano dirigirse a el lugar en donde más la necesitaba en estos momentos.

Besé la dulzura y suavidad de su largo cuello infinitas veces esa noche; acaricié su estrecha cintura, sus piernas largas y blancas, y sus pechos redondos, ahogado en mis propios gruñidos y gemidos cuando la sentía responder de tan buena forma a mis caricias.

— Mi Isabella, mi hermosa Isabella. — murmuré en su oído mientras embestía contra ella, aún sin estar en su interior.

— Edward… ya por favor. — gruñó estirando sus brazos hacia atrás y acariciando mi rostro. Cumplí sus deseos tomando con fuerza sus caderas y poniéndola sobre mi erección.

Con un suspiro y un gemido de alivio, nos entrelazamos y comenzamos a movernos frenéticamente, sintiendo como sus paredes me estrechaban y su calidez y suavidad me rodeaban. Bella era tan perfecta.

Besé su columna vertebral y bebí las pequeñas gotas de sudor de su espalda, Bella tomó una de mis manos y la llevó hacia su sexo, incitándome a cumplirle sus deseos e introducir sus dedos en aquel lugar húmedo.

— Mmm, eres tan deliciosa— gemí—, ¿te gusta así, bebé? — pregunté antes de cubrir sus labios con los míos.

Seguimos moviéndonos hasta que sentí como su interior me apretaba cada vez más. Un grito ahogado brotó de sus labios y luego la sentí casi desfallecer en mis brazos por el cansancio, yo en cambio, arremetí contra ella unas cuantas veces más y sentí como me corría en su interior.

Caí de espaldas con ella en mis brazos procurando que no se hiciera daño, Bella se volteó y se abrazó fuertemente a mi pecho.

Sentí su delgado dedo acariciar la cicatriz rosada de mi estómago mientras ambos permanecíamos tratando de normalizar nuestras respiraciones.

— ¿Ya no te duele? — preguntó con dulzura. Los primeros días había tenido problemas cuando hacíamos el amor, pero el deseo era más grande y trataba de ignorarlo, ahora ya eso parecía no importar así que negué y sonreí al sentir como su mano despejaba el cabello que caía sobre mis ojos.

Vi sus ojos color café lindo que me veían de manera diferente, no tenían el velo apagado y oculto de antes y definitivamente ya no me rehuían cuando intentaba descubrir más de ella. Ambos sabíamos lo que estaba pasado, y no sólo de su parte sino también de la mía.

— ¿Te quieres enamorar, Bella? — susurré mientras la abrazaba más. Ella se sonrojó de forma furiosa y bajó la mirada a mi pecho, encontrando mucho más interesantes los vellos que tenía ahí.

— No lo sé— contestó sinceramente—. Quiero… que sólo las cosas pasen, ¿y tú?

— También dejaré que las cosas simplemente pasen— murmuré besando su nariz y acariciando su vientre, entonces recordé el golpe que ahí le había hecho James y fue inevitable nombrarlo: — ¿Qué pasaba con James? — no la miré sintiendo vergüenza de que ella pudiera ver mis ojos celosos.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? — preguntó de vuelta.

— Era tu novio. Sólo quiero saber cómo era su relación, si sentías cariño por él.

— ¿Estás bromeando? — Dijo con incredulidad— A James lo aborrecía, por muchas cosas y no sólo por los golpes. — apreté mis puños recordando eso. Definitivamente no me arrepentía de matarlo.

— Pero entre James, un maltratador y yo, un asesino, ¿a cual elegirías? — le pregunté. Sentí su mano en mi rostro acariciando mi mejilla e incitándome a mirarla.

— Si tuviera que elegir y si borrara de mi mente todos los defectos de James y los tuyos, te elegiría a ti, para besarme, cuidarme, protegerme, para estar conmigo y yo contigo— suspiró—. Y si no olvidara los defectos que ambos tienen, te volvería a elegir cien veces más. — sonreí con verdaderas ganas y me lancé sobre ella para acorralarla entre mi pecho y la alfombra. Bella soltó risitas de sorpresa, más aún cuando comencé a atacar su cuello y sus labios.

— Bella— murmuré con voz ronca cuando nos separamos para tomar aire—, me iré.

— ¿A dónde? — dijo separándose aún más y mirándome herida. La sostuve entre mis brazos cuando intentó escabullirse de ellos.

— Estados Unidos no es un buen país ahora para mí y pienso que lo mejor es ir a Francia a un escondite que tengo.

— Eso es… excelente— murmuró—. No estás recuperado aún, pero es por tu bien y si debes irte… hazlo. — miró hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente enojada, entonces entendí que yo no me había expresado bien y que ella pensaba que yo me marcharía sin ella.

— No quiero obligarte a nada— comencé a hablar y por fin volví a tener su atención—, pero puedes ir conmigo, puedes huir conmigo. No estaremos mal y si tengo tanta suerte como creo no tendremos que estar escapando tanto una vez que estemos allá. Ven a Francia conmigo, Bella.

Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y su boca formando una pequeña "o". Sus ojos volvieron a ser brillantes y lo supe: ella se iría conmigo.

.

_**Cementerio de Chicago, un mes atrás aproximadamente:**_

.

Todos miraban con solemnidad como el ataúd que contenía el cuerpo de James era deslizado lentamente hasta que quedó completamente bajo tierra. Se sentían los llantos de algunas mujeres que probablemente eran familiares de él y las miradas serias de sus compañeros de trabajo, el único que faltaba era Edward, por supuesto.

— ¡Cómo fue capaz de dar todo por una puta!, ¡de matar a su hermano! — gritó Charlie con rabia cuando él y sus hombres se alejaban del cementerio en un auto.

— No midió límites, no pensó y puso como prioridad a esa Marie, ¿qué importaba acaso si James se la follaba también? — gruñó Emmett.

— No debes desear a la mujer de tu compañero, Emmett— lo reprendió Charlie—. Edward sabía eso y sabía que Marie era la mujer de James, debió ignorarla desde un principio.

— ¿Y qué hará, señor? — preguntó Paul al que era en realidad su tío.

— El traicionó a su familia y ya no pertenece aquí— dijo con rabia—. Dejaremos que escape hasta que no pueda más, acabaré con él y luego con esa puta. — Emmett asintió y sonrió con satisfacción al imaginar qué futuro podía tener Edward y Marie.

— ¿Alguien sabe algo de él? — preguntó otro de los hombres de Charlie desde atrás.

— Están en el hospital de Chicago y piensan huir pronto porque he visto como desocupan el departamento de esa mujer— dijo Charlie refiriéndose a Marie—. Quiero que los dejen tranquilos por un tiempo, yo veré que hago con ellos.

— Rosalie tiene el número de Marie, puedo pedirle que la llame para averiguar más cosas. — Charlie movió la mano con desinterés frente a él.

— Si quieres hazlo, pero sólo dime las cosas importantes, no quiero saber toda la conversación estúpida que puedan tener esas dos mujeres. — Emmett apretó los dientes fuertemente al ver como Charlie comparaba a su Rose con una arpía como Marie, pero no dijo nada, en cambio se recargó contra el vidrio del auto y miró hacia el exterior siguiendo con sus ojos al auto rojo cereza que pasaba como bala por su lado. Él lo conocía, era de Tanya.

Tanya aumentó la velocidad hasta un punto que creía que iba a chocar con cualquier cosa mientras desde el cementerio de Chicago se dirigía hacia cualquier lugar en el mundo que pudiera calmarla.

Tomó su celular y comenzó rápidamente a marcar un número mientras con los ojos anegados de lágrimas trataba de visualizar la carretera en la que estaba.

— ¿Papá? — sollozó.

— _¡Hija! _— Le respondió la voz profunda y ronca— _¿qué pasa, mi Tanya? ¿Acaso te hicieron algo?_

— Mataron a James — lloró—, Edward Masen lo mató.

— ¿Cómo fue…? ¡Por Dios! Ese desalmado… ¿acaso no te dije que te alejaras de él y mejor te vincularas con otro perro de Swan?, ¿qué harás ahora?, ¿quieres que me encargue yo?

— No — trató de controlar sus lágrimas y suspiró—, yo veré que hago con él.

— Si necesitas ayuda, princesa, no dudes en pedírmela. James era un buen muchacho. — al volver a escuchar ese nombre, musitó una corta y fría despedida pensando que en haría con Edward.

_Ojo por ojo y diente por diente_, pensó, _y la sangre sólo se paga con sangre._

Todo esto había pasado por culpa de Marie, y si descubría que Edward estaba muy enamorado de ella, probablemente su objetivo cambiaría y ya no fuera Edward con quien tenía que acabar. El definitivamente sufriría más si algo le pasaba a ella.

* * *

_Tom Hagen: es un personaje ficticio del libro "El padrino" y sus películas. Sonny Corleone lo encontró en hogar al lado de los Corleone y posteriormente su padre, Vito Corleone, lo adoptó pero sin formalidades legales. Es bastante joven e inexperto cuando se integra a la mafia y se culpa a si mismo por la muerte de Sonny debido a su inexperiencia._

_Sonny Corleone: hijo de Vito Corleone. Es duro, valiente, impulsivo y mujeriego; al final de su educación secundaria abandonó la escuela y se dedicó a los asuntos y negocios paternos, configurándose como la persona llamada a suceder a su padre al frente de la familia. De pequeño encontró a Tom Hagen, un pequeño huérfano de su barrio, y convenció a su padre para que viviera con ellos. Así, Tom se convirtió en un hijo más de la familia._

_Mon Dieu: mi dios._

___L'huile d'chocolat: aceite de chocolate._

* * *

_Hola, queridas, ¿Cómo están? Yo cansadísima porque este dichoso capítulo tiene 8.424 palabras y por poquito es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en la historia de mis fics D: pero debía ser así. Personalmente y como lectora, tengo alergia a los capítulos largos, Ew, pero su ustedes me dicen trataré de hacerlos más largos. _

_Nuevamente gracias a todas las que me leen y me apoyan, me dejan sus dudas y un poco de su tiempo. Hubo una anónima que me pidió por favor que terminara ya la historia jajaj y bueno, debo decirte que falta harto para que termine._

_Y el pasado de Bella... ufff ese lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho y quiero decirles algo: NO la martiricen. Estoy de acuerdo en que es algo muy trágico y que si me pasara terminaría más loca que Bella, pero eso de ninguna forma responde o la excusa de toooooodo lo que ella hará en un futuro cercano :S siempre lo usará como excusa, pero niñas, eso no basta. _

_No sé si es mi impresión, pero Edward y Bella estuvieron mucho más amorosos en este capítulo... y Tanya, ufff un jodido dolor de mi trasero, incluso mucho más que James, pero ahí veremos como la exterminamos. En realidad yo ya sé como acabar con ella jujujujju._

_ El próximo capítulo se titulará (si no hay ningún cambio): Francia para ti... y awww ya suelto lágrimas de lo diabética que quedaré por hacerlo. _

_Los dos adelantos que prometí:_

_— Ella es Amelie y el es Allan, son mis hermanos— suspiré—. Ahí tenían cuatro años, ahora tiene diez y están en el orfanato de Forks. — el frunció su ceño y me miró._

_— ¿Nunca has intentado tenerlos contigo? — era obvio que iba a preguntar eso._

_— Hay una gran razón por la que nunca me darían su custodia. Ellos están equivocados, pero yo ya no puedo hacer nada para apelar a eso. — el asintió y supo que no quería hablar más de eso._

_._

_Un auto deportivo se estacionó justo en frente de nosotros en la cafetería, y Tanya con su larga cabellera bajó en todo su puto esplendor. Apreté mis dientes y gruñí al verla, ¿qué pasaba con el mundo? Se supone que éramos Edward y Bella, sólo nosotros dos. _

_— ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?— gruñó Edward al verla. Ella caminó hacia nosotros como si nada y se sentó. _

_— O la sacas tú, o la saco yo.— le murmuré a Edward en el oído. _

_— Tranquila, Marie — fruncí el ceño al ver que me llamaba así. Era tan tonta que hasta se le olvidaba que yo supuestamente tenía los ojos de otro color—. Los vi y sólo pasaba a saludarlos, ¿te enteraste de la muerte de James? Es tan lamentable. _

___— La saco yo.__— gruñí antes de pararme de la mesa e ir hacia su silla. _

.

_Espero que estén bien, un abrazo._

_Isabel :)_


	8. Francia, para ti

_Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía, mía c:_

_Gracias a mi gran amiga Amber por darme su opinión de este capi y por toda su ayuda. _

* * *

.

.

.

**8. Francia para ti**

.

.

.

_**Mansión de Charlie Swan. Joliet, Illinois:**_

.

.

Charlie Swan había dado órdenes estrictas de que absolutamente nadie entrara a su despecho en esos momentos. El odio, el rencor y el remordimiento lo corroían y no lo dejaban escapar.

El problema de todo eso era Edward Masen Cecereu, el muchacho en quién había confiado y ahora lo había traicionado y le había dado la espalda por una mujer. Se sintió decepcionado porque creía que Edward era el indicado para asumir su cargo una vez que pasara lo inevitable y el muriera, pero definitivamente él no tenía el mismo coraje que Charlie había tenido a la misma edad de Edward.

Edward no se había atrevido a dejar a una mujer, y sin embargo Charlie si y lo hizo dos veces con la misma. Edward había renegado de la mano que le dio de comer, se había olvidado de los acuerdos y de todo lo que le había prometido, y Charlie eso nunca lo olvidaría.

Dejó el puro que estaba fumando en el cenicero y se paró para abrir la caja fuerte que estaba escondida dentro de un cajón de su escritorio. Encontró el revólver que hace mucho tiempo no ocupaba—gracias a los empleados que tenía—, y el mismo que una vez que se concretara el acuerdo, iba a ser pertenencia de Edward, pero ahora eso nunca sucedería.

Siguió rebuscando, encontrándose con fajos de dinero, joyas y papeles importantes para todos los demás, pero no para él, hasta que encontró una foto enmarcada en un grueso portarretrato de plata.

— ¿Cómo estarán? — murmuró para sí mismo cuando estuvo nuevamente sentado frente a su escritorio y con la fotografía en sus manos. Acarició el rostro dulce de la niña que ahí aparecía y el de la mujer que amó y que había abandonado una y otra vez, no por voluntad propia.

Llevó su mano hasta el teléfono como lo había hecho muchas veces, y al igual que todas, no concretó nada y volvió a fumar su puro mientras seguía viendo la foto.

Su pequeña…

Recordó como cuando tenía las oficinas en Francia y le dolía el alma separarse de ellas, con su pequeña con sólo un mes de nacida.

Ese día, un pequeño Edward Masen de seis años había entrado a su oficina con un papel blanco rayado con miles de colores que él había pintado, y con su padre corriendo detrás de él y mirándolo apenado. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se despreocupara y miró fijamente al niño de los ojos verdes.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — ridículamente, el nacimiento de su primera hija lo había sensibilizado con los niños.

— Vine con mi papi— murmuró balanceándose en sus pies— ¿puedo ser como tu cuando grande? Papá dice que eres importante, y se importante es ser genial, y yo quiero ser genial ¿me enseñas a ser como tú?

— Claro que sí— rió y le acarició el cabello mientras veía de reojo como Edward padre sudaba ante lo que su pequeño hijo decía—, pero si serás como yo, tendrás que estar para siempre con mi hija y cuidarla.

— ¿Cómo un príncipe? — murmuró con asco. Charlie asintió y le mostró una foto de su bebé recién nacida— Ah, bueno, pero mamá le cambia los pañales. — eso pareció aligerar la tensión que tenía el padre de Edward quien rió ante el comentario de su hijo.

No había sido tan estúpido como para fiarse de un trato con un niño de seis años, pero si con uno de veintiún, con uno de veinticuatro y con uno de veintisiete, porque constantemente había estado recordándole a Edward el favor que le había pedido hace mucho tiempo, y este había estado de acuerdo.

Pronto volvería a ellas, pero antes Edward Masen y Marie Savarese debían estar bajo tierra.

.

/°/

.

Edward apretó mi mano mientras dábamos un paso desde la salida del elevador a la cima de la Torre Eiffel. La sensación de vértigo me atravesó el estómago y tuve que aferrarme a su abrigo cuando las rodillas comenzaron a fallarme.

— ¿Te sientes bien? Quizás no fue buena idea. — tomó mi rostro dulcemente y me miró con preocupación en los ojos.

— Fue una excelente idea, sólo que no estoy acostumbrada como tú. — dije. Edward rió y me abrazó con la espalda pegada a su pecho mientras lentamente comenzábamos a caminar hasta la orilla donde estaban las rejas que protegían de algún accidente.

Ahogué un grito al ver todas las luces de la ciudad centellear de manera hermosa mientras el frío viento nos golpeaba, pero yo no lo sentía del todo por el abrigo gris que llevaba y los brazos de Edward que me protegían.

— Esta es la primera vez que subo también—suspiró—. Años viviendo aquí y nunca había sentido verdaderas ganas de estar acá— sentí su nariz en mi cabello mientras quitaba un brazo de mi cuerpo y señalaba con su dedo hacia el horizonte—. ¿Ves ese gran edificio que está allá? —Señaló, según yo, un edificio antiguo y alargado parecido al Hotel Crillón en donde nos hospedábamos— Esa es la Escuela Militar de París, hoy en la mañana estuvimos ahí. —asentí recordando cómo era pasear por París de su mano.

Durante todo el día habíamos visitado el Panteón de París, la Catedral de Notre Dame, el Arco de Triunfo y el Puente de Alejando III que eran los lugares que más le gustaban a él. Habíamos dejado la Torre Eiffel para el final ya que según él se apreciaba mejor la vista desde noche, y tenía razón, aunque traté de no ruborizarme cuando le hizo unas indicaciones al encargado que estaba abajo y nos saltamos la larga fila que había. Sin duda mucho poder y mucho dinero estaban metidos ahí.

— ¿Algún día tu cambiarás? — Solté de repente y lo sentí tensarse contra mi espalda—, ¿te alejarás de todo eso que haces y trabajarás como doctor?

— ¿Quieres que haga eso? Si es así, puedes decírmelo, Bella.

— Es tu decisión y sabes que te apoyo, quedó claro cuando conversamos, preguntaba sólo por curiosidad.

— No, no dejaré de ser un chico malo—me sonrió coqueto y me apretó más de mi cintura—, no cambiaré porque ya es tarde para redimirme, además, comenzaré a trabajar sólo en esto tendré más dinero y más poder… te haré cada vez más regalos. — dijo sonriendo contra mi cuello.

— Yo no necesito esos regalos, más importas tu. — y esa era la verdad.

— Puedes tener las dos cosas, Bella, si quiero te lo puedo dar todo e incluso puedo ahorrar con el sudor de mi frente y comprarte la Torre Eiffel— reí ante el dramatismo con que dijo lo último, pero después se puso serio—. Enserio, pídeme lo que quieras y yo te lo daré, nunca dudes en hacerlo.

— Quiero Francia, todo lo que lo rodea y lo que contiene, y eso te incluye. —dije para tomarle el pelo.

— Vaya, eso no es tan difícil, ya tienes casi todo, sólo falta lo que rodea Francia y nada más. — me giré hacia él y puse mis brazos en su cuello.

— ¿Y nada más? —pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

— _Rien d'autre_, _ma femme intelligente_— bajó sus labios a los míos y dejó un suave beso—. Eres tan hermosa, más ahora con las luces de París rodeando tu rostro— dijo con ansiedad dejando besos en mis mejillas—, y te lo digo en tu idioma para que entiendas que lo digo en realidad.

— ¿Entonces cuando dices las cosas en francés es mentira? — bromeé. El negó con su cabeza y me tomó de las caderas.

— Siempre digo la verdad, Bella. — pude sentir la dura muestra de que se estaba excitando contra mi estómago.

— Lo sé…— gimoteé contra su cuello por el deseo que me embargó. Me dejé arrastrar hasta el elevador amarillo que acababa de subir, y contra las protestas de todos lo que los esperaban, Edward lanzó una mirada de amenaza y unos cuantos billetes antes de llevarme hasta dentro del elevador solos los dos.

— Isabella…— murmuró y se sentó arrastrándome con él en sus piernas.

— Edward…— susurré y ataqué su cuello. Me miré contra el reflejo del vidrio que me seguía mostrando la ciudad de París y me encontré con un rostro enfebrecido de deseo, el cual era el mío, y un Edward que tocaba mis piernas sin importarle nada.

Paramos a la fuerza cuando yo vi por la ventana que faltaba poco para llegar al piso, nos arreglamos la ropa y Edward me tomó fuertemente de la mano y me llevó caminando hasta que hizo parar un taxi.

Me sorprendió lo huraño y mal educado que era el chofer, pero eso fue sólo un punto a favor cuando Edward comenzó con su mano traviesa a tironear mis medias negras suavemente y mirándome como niño pequeño. Gemí cuando sentí sus uñas arrastrarse hacia más arriba, arañándome la parte superior de mi muslo izquierdo.

De la misma forma rápida con la que entramos al taxi, Edward me llevó hasta el piso tres en donde estaba nuestra suite, y de ahí en adelante no lo pudimos controlar.

Cerró de una patada la puerta y rompió los botones de mi abrigo que tanto me gustaba, hizo que me colgara a su cuello y aprisionara su cadera con mis piernas mientras él se preocupaba de la débil tela de mi blusa y mi falda.

Suspiró cuando me tuvo bajo su cuerpo en la cama y lamió mis labios y mi cuello una y otra vez. Llevó las manos a mi cabeza y las sujetó mientras me retorcía… y lo supe, estaba totalmente rendida ante Edward Masen.

Me dejé llevar por las sensaciones y de una forma un poco egoísta dejé que él se hiciera cargo de todo. Finalmente me encontré en la gran tina blanca que había en el baño, con Edward a mis espaldas y la Torre Eiffel a lo lejos por la ventana.

— Gracias por todo. — murmuré ladeando mi cabeza y acariciando suavemente su brazo.

— Lo que quieras, siempre— me prometió besando mi cuello.

— Quiero algo…— susurré intentando esconderme, pero él me tomó las manos y me levantó el mentón curioso— quiero que prometamos que pase lo que pase nos tendremos el uno al otro, sin importar lo que el otro haga.

— Prometido— reí cuando levantó su dedo meñique y me hizo entrelazarlo con el mío—, y de verdad lo cumpliré. — dijo suavemente cuando paramos de reír.

— ¿Qué haremos mañana? — pregunté después de un rato.

— Volveremos a París cuando quieras, pero mañana te llevaré a La Wantzenau, Strasburgo, en donde viven mis padres. Después iremos a Ribeauvillé en donde vivo yo y nos quedaremos hasta cuando queramos. — dijo suspirando.

— ¿Cómo son tus padres? — murmuré retorciéndome suavemente mientras el deslizaba sus manos por mis caderas.

— Mi mamá se llama Beatrice y mi padre Edward, están juntos desde que tenían diecisiete años— suspiró—. Mi padre trabajó con Charlie toda su vida en una empresa que él tenía en París— murmuró—, pero en cuanto tuve el dinero suficiente, hice que renunciara y le compré una casa en La Wantzenau, y ahora viven de su cosecha de cerezas.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Nunca confiaste en Charlie? — pregunté.

— Confiaba en él, pero no tanto como para que dos miembros de mi familia estuvieran en sus manos, conmigo bastaba y sobraba, y mi padre se merecía algo más tranquilo, algo mejor. — me volteé quedando a horcajadas de él y acaricié con suavidad su cabello.

— Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte. — el me miró con una sonrisa y elevó sus manos para desenredar mi cabello y arrastrarlas hasta mis pechos, los cuales acarició y atormentó por varios minutos hasta que después de rogarle, acercó su boca y comenzó a succionar y lamer suavemente.

Enredé mis manos en su cabello cuando pasó las manos por mi espalda y me atrajo aún más a él. Ambos siseamos al sentir nuestros cuerpos rosarse con el agua tibia de por medio.

.

/°/

.

A la mañana siguiente desperté sola, desnuda y enredada en las sábanas, pero podía escuchar el agua de la ducha correr. Miré a mí alrededor y me encontré con las maletas listas al lado de la puerta y una bandeja con café, panecillos y un ramo de tulipanes rosados e iris moradas en la mesa que estaba al lado.

Comí tranquilamente aún sin despertarme del todo y aproveché para revisar mi celular, dándome cuenta de que no tenía ninguna llamada perdida. Eso era extraño porque supuestamente debía recibir llamadas de Alice regañándome o de Jacob diciéndome que pasó con James. Me encogí de hombros y tomé el ramo de flores con la pequeña tarjeta que traía.

.

_Pour la femme de mes rêves. _

_._

Reí ante la estupidez de que no entendía absolutamente nada, salvo "femme" que por lo que Edward hablaba suponía que significaba mujer, y me sonrojé ante su ternura. Dejé el ramo cuidadosamente sobre una de las maletas y seleccioné la ropa que me pondría hoy mientras esperaba que Edward saliera de la ducha.

Me senté en la cama con un pequeño iris que había cortado mientras acariciaba sus suaves pétalos. Edward, Edward, Edward, mi mente parecía repetirlo una y otra vez sin agotarse, y no es que me estuviera quejando, pero era extraño sentirse tan dependiente de alguien.

Salió del baño ya vestido y pasando una toalla por su cabello, algo en mi corazón se movió y me hizo pararme y correr hasta él para lanzarme a sus brazos.

— Buenos días, cariño, ¿te gustaron las flores? —dijo después de que se le pasó la sorpresa conmigo en sus brazos y tomando la pequeña flor que seguía en mi mano para acomodarla a mi cabello.

— Me encantaron, gracias. — le dije, y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que estaba desnuda, pero el sí, ya que se aclaró la garganta y me metió al baño rápidamente dándome una suave nalgada.

— Ve a bañarte o no saldremos de París hasta la noche. —asentí con una sonrisa y suspiré cuando me comencé a duchar.

Pero las cosas no podían estar tan bien. Era más del medio día cuando Edward quiso que almorzáramos antes de partir en el avión cuando un auto deportivo se estacionó justo en frente de nosotros en la cafetería en donde estábamos, y Tanya con su larga cabellera bajó en todo su puto esplendor. Apreté mis dientes y gruñí al verla, ¿qué pasaba con el mundo? Se supone que éramos Edward y Bella, sólo nosotros dos.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?— gruñó Edward al verla. Ella caminó hacia nosotros como si nada y se sentó.

— O la sacas tú, o la saco yo. — le murmuré a Edward en el oído.

— Tranquila, Marie — fruncí el ceño al ver que me llamaba así. Era tan tonta que hasta se le olvidaba que yo supuestamente tenía los ojos de otro color—. Los vi y sólo pasaba a saludarlos, ¿te enteraste de la muerte de James? Es tan lamentable.

— La saco yo. — gruñí antes de pararme de la mesa e ir hacia su silla.

Tanya chilló patéticamente cuando la tomé de su muñeca y la obligué a pararse, pero Edward tuvo que interrumpir mi diversión separándome de ella.

— Quiero hablar contigo, Edward, pero sin ésta salvaje cerca. — le habló y yo entorné mis ojos a como me había llamado.

— ¿A quién diablos llamas salvaje? — dije de forma amenazadora y acercándome su rostro. Los labios de Edward estaban fruncidos al tomar mi rostro para indicarme que hablaría con Tanya. Odié todo ese momento.

Lo vi alejarse con ella hacia una esquina, apuntarle con el dedo y gritarle mientras Tanya mostraba su rostro ofendido hasta que su semblante cambió a astuto. Edward se tensó y le dirigió algunas palabras más haciendo que ella se subiera a su coche y partiera en dirección contraria.

— No te preocupes por nada, no nos molestará más. —me prometió cuando regresó.

— ¿Y si nos sigue? — era inevitable pensar eso. Edward sonrió y tomó mi mano para que nos fuéramos.

— No puede seguir un avión privado a menos que ella tenga una forma de volar, y hasta donde yo sé, no trajo su escoba. — reí suavemente, pero recordando que debía poner más atención a Tanya porque no la quería cerca de Edward.

El vuelo duró unas cuantas horas las que utilicé para hablar y besar a Edward quien quedó sorprendido cuando de improviso le conté sobre Allan y Amelie:

— Tú me dijiste que querías conocerme mejor— el asintió—, bueno, te mostraré una foto de las personas más importantes para mí, supongo que por ellos hago todo esto.

— Todo eso que yo no sé. — asentí incómoda y le pasé la foto.

— Ella es Amelie y el es Allan, y son mis hermanos— suspiré—. Ahí tenían cuatro años, ahora tienen diez y están en el orfanato de Forks. — el frunció su ceño y se quedó mirando unos segundos la foto hasta que su vista volvió a mí.

— ¿Nunca has intentado tenerlos contigo? — era obvio que iba a preguntar eso.

— Hay una gran razón por la que nunca me darían su custodia. Ellos están equivocados, pero yo ya no puedo hacer nada para apelar a eso. — el asintió y supo que no quería hablar más de eso.

— ¿Porqué tu madre no está con ellos? — miré hacia mis manos, era hora de revelar la verdad a medias.

— Una vez te dije que ella estaba en Italia, pero no es así. Mi madre murió cuando tenía quince y quedamos solos con mis hermanos ya que nuestro padre había muerto algunos años atrás, el era soldado de guerra. — tomé la otra pequeña foto de mi billetera y se la mostré. Ahí estaba Phil, mi padre, al cual yo no recordaba mucho, pero todo lo que había en mi mente no eran más que hermosos momentos que me hacían sonreír.

— Entonces, ¿son sólo tú y tus hermanos? — asentí.

— No tenía a nadie más hasta que apareciste. — murmuré tímida.

— Yo tampoco— dijo sonriendo de forma hermosa—, pero ¿quién era ese Samuel del Hospital de Chicago?

— El fue mi primer novio y mi primera vez — me encogí de hombros—. Supongo que le tengo un poco de aprecio por eso, no me dolió tanto. — reí.

— No habría dolor si hubieses estado conmigo, yo hago las cosas bien a la primera. — sonrió arrogante provocando que le golpeara en el brazo.

Cuando aterrizamos nos esperaba un descapotable rojo brillante en el cual Edward metió las maletas y condujo rápidamente por la carretera, haciendo que la hora que debía durar el viaje se transformara en cuarenta minutos.

Miré por la ventana el paisaje verde que comenzaba a rodearnos deseando que todo fuera diferente para mí y para Edward porque ahora que lo conocía, sabía que él no merecía tener la sangre de tipos como James ensuciando sus manos, o cargando sobre sus hombros remordimientos que debían ser de Charlie Swan.

— ¡Llegamos! —soltó cuando paramos afuera de una casa blanca de madera con ventanas y puertas cafés, detrás de ella se podían apreciar como puntitos pequeños varios árboles ordenados en filas: las cerezas del padre de Edward, supuse.

— ¡Edouard!, ¡Edouard! — una mujer baja y delgada con el cabello cobrizo salió corriendo por la puerta.

— ¿Por qué te llama así? — ella no pronunciaba de forma normal el nombre de él.

— Porque mamá no estuvo de acuerdo con mi nombre estadounidense— rió—, y me llama como se diría mi nombre aquí en Francia. A mi padre lo llama igual.

La mujer corrió hacia nosotros, se lanzó contra los brazos de mi novio y llenó de besos su rostro. Reí suavemente, lo que pareció alertarla de que tenían público porque inmediatamente me analizó con sus ojos oscuros.

— ¿Quién es esta niña? — su extraño acento inglés me extrañó. Parecía como si se hubiese esforzado en pronunciar las palabras.

— Es mi novia, mamá— dijo tomándome la mano—, su nombre es Isabella Savarese.

— Mucho gusto. — tendí mi mano y ella de inmediato la tomó, estrechándola cálidamente.

— _Bonjour, vous êtes très jolie_. — dijo sonriéndome.

— Dijo que eres muy bonita. — tradujo Edward sonriendo.

— _Merci_. — murmuré sonrojándome más aún. Beatrice, la madre de Edward me sonrió encantada y corrió hacia el interior de la casa donde después apareció con un hombre igual a Edward pero de mayor edad quien me sonrió y se presentó hablando inglés.

Edward me tomó de la mano y me llevó a recorrer los árboles de cerezas que su padre tenía.

— Es muy lindo aquí— murmuré viendo como el cortaba las cerezas más rojas y las echaba a una canasta que su madre le había entregado— ¿cómo podías estar en Chicago teniendo este lugar? — sonrió suavemente y me entregó una cereza que había limpiado antes.

— Uno tiene deberes los cuales tiene que cumplir, sólo eso. Además no tenía ningún motivo para encerrarme en una casa gigante solo— dijo tomando la canasta y mi mano para volver a la casa—. Ahora puedo encerrarte conmigo y es mucho más interesante.

Negué con mi cabeza y me dirigí a la cocina con su madre ya que ella le había dicho a Edward que quería que le ayudara a preparar una tarta de cerezas.

Me quedé dormida en el coche de regreso y no fui consciente de donde paramos ni que Edward me tomó en brazos para llevarme a una cama, sólo lo supuse al otro día cuando desperté en una habitación extraña y grande de sábanas y cortinas blancas. Me paré lentamente y caminé hacia el ventanal, saliendo hacia un balcón de madera que me dejaba una vista impresionante.

En la entrada de la casa se encontraba el descapotable rojo en el que ayer habíamos llegado y frente a una gran piscina de aguas cristalinas. Miré más allá y me encontré con una hilera similar de árboles rodeando casi toda la casa sin nada más que los siguiera, ninguna casa, ninguna calle que indicara que estábamos cerca de la carretera ni nada.

Sentí uno brazo rodear mi cintura por detrás y una mano acariciar suavemente mi cuello.

— Buenos días. — susurré.

— ¿Qué te parece? — preguntó de vuelta alzando su brazo y señalando todo el horizonte.

— Hermoso, ¿es tuyo?

— Si y nadie más aparte de nosotros dos lo sabe, es un pequeño secreto. — murmuró contra mi cabello.

— ¿Qué es eso de allá?, ¿son cerezas? — dije señalando la fina hilera que cubría un cerro.

— Son viñedos, produzco vino y lo vendo con otro nombre.

— ¿Algo más que hagas? — reí.

— Nada más por ahora. — sonrió de forma perversa y comenzó a pasar su dedo por el cuello de mi pijama. Era definitivo, yo estaba totalmente acabada.

.

/°/

.

Me estremecí ligeramente cuando una briza helada llegó hacia mi, pero las cálidas manos de Edward inmediatamente cubrieron mis brazos poniéndome su chaqueta después, me giré para mirarlo y supe que no podía verse más hermoso con la luz de la luna y las estrellas y con sus viñedos de fondo, y no había nadie que pudiera revocar lo que yo sentía en estos momentos. Me alcé en la punta de mis pies para besarlo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a sus labios, su celular sonó separándonos.

— Jean. — Murmuró contra el aparato y tomó mi mano mientras seguíamos caminando— ¿qué? —Gruñó— ¿sabes de donde viene ese número? — me dio una mirada especulativa pero enfadada y siguió hablando—. Ok, te llamo en un minuto.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté suavemente.

— Alguien de Forks, Washington está intentando contactarte contigo—dijo.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — pregunté, y a mi mente de inmediato se vino el rostro de mis hermanos porque aparte de ellos nadie más me querría contactar en Forks.

— Tuve que intervenir nuestros teléfonos; si alguien nos llama inmediatamente ponemos en evidencia nuestro paradero. — claro, sonaba coherente y quizás debería estar un poco ofendida, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en Allan y Amelie.

— Son mis hermanos—susurré mirando hacia la nada—, estoy segura que son ellos — Edward puso su mano en mi hombro y yo lo miré rogándole—. Necesito llamarlos.

No dijo nada más, me pasó su celular y se sentó en un tronco caído cercano para darme privacidad. Sonó tan sólo dos veces antes de que Allan me contestara:

— ¿Bella? — la voz quebrada de Allan me alertó, ¿qué le habían hecho a mis bebés? En el segundo que tardé en reaccionar visualicé miles de escenarios en mi mente y sentí la misma sensación de hace años atrás.

— ¡¿Allan?!, ¿Les sucedió algo? — le pregunté inmediatamente.

— La señora Leyton le pegó a Amelie — sollozó. Apreté mis dientes hasta que me dolieron e intenté calmarme en vano.

— Ordenen sus cosas y que no los vea nadie, iré a buscarlos lo más pronto posible. Los amo. — Mierda, mierda, ¿lo más pronto posible les dije? Mierda, ¿y como se supone que hiciera eso si en este momento estaba en otro continente? Me paseé como león enjaulado y tomé mi cabello fuertemente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — me preguntó con cautela Edward.

— Pasa que una puta vieja se sintió con el derecho de golpear a mi hermana — dije enfurecida — y me importa una mierda si la rozó sin querer, nadie toca lo que yo amo. — el me miró sin ninguna emoción.

— ¿Y qué harás?

— ¿Me ayudarás a sacarlos de ahí? A la fuerza obviamente — le aclaré. —, te juro que incendiaría el lugar para fingir su muerte, pero los otros niños no tienen la culpa de nada. — el permanecía en silencio y mirando sus manos mientras yo divagaba, desesperándome. — ¡Habla ya! — Grité — ¡Sabes que si tu no me ayudas lo haré sola!

— Debes calmarte y confiar en mí antes que nada— dejó de ver sus manos y me miró—. No podemos volver a Estados Unidos y perderás tiempo si intentas ir allá de todas formas.

— ¿Qué sugieres?

— Llamaré a Nicolas, el trabajaba para mí y me debe unos favores. Sacará a tus hermanos y los traerá hasta Francia. — parecía tan simple que casi le digo que si a la primera, pero yo no podía exponer a mis hermanos de esa forma, menos con un desconocido.

— Confío en ti, pero no en ese Nicolás. — puntualicé con mi ceño fruncido. El tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta sus piernas.

— ¿Quieres entonces que tus hermanos esperen mínimo diez horas en ese horrible lugar? No queda otra solución, Bella— la determinación de sus ojos cambió y éstos se volvieron más compungidos—. Te dije que te alejaras de mi porque ahora no puedes volver e ir a buscar a tus hermanos sin que Charlie se entere. — acaricié su espalda y me abracé de su cuello.

— Llama a ese Nicolas, confío en que harás que él cuide a mis hermanos con su vida— tomé su rostro y lo besé suavemente—. Ya estamos en esto y no me arrepiento.

Allan no entendió del todo que debía irse junto a Amelie con un extraño llamado Nicolás ya que las obvias circunstancias habían hecho a mi pequeño hermano algo desconfiado y muy sobreprotector con su melliza, y no sabía si lo que lo había cambiado era la falta de estabilidad de un hogar y cariño, o mis promesas eternas y nunca cumplidas.

— Hoy entendí eso que nos une. — murmuró Edward contra mi nuca. Eran las tres de la mañana y ninguno lograba dormirse.

— ¿Y qué es eso? — dije pausadamente, aun a millas de distancia pensando en mis hermanos.

— Esa determinación de que nadie debe meterse en tu camino y en el de quien tú amas. Eres protectora, yo también lo soy. — me di vuelta para encararlo y me topé con sus ojos brillantes.

— Siempre lo haré— ahora mis ojos ardían por las lágrimas que querían desbordarse—, y quizás hay un poco de la historia que no te he contado en eso. Mis hermanos son lo que más quiero y siempre los protegeré— me encogí de hombros—, la decisión de que ellos estén en un orfanato es porque no me lo permiten, pero más que eso, es porque ellos están mucho mejor sin mí. — su ceño se frunció y limpió las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas.

— Nadie está mejor sin ti. — me consoló.

— Tú me dices que me aleje de ti porque puedo salir dañada, pero ¿no has pensado que eres tu el que estaría mejor sin mi? lamentablemente aún no me conoces y nadie te dice que soy una buena persona. — y sucedió lo que pensaba: Edward me acunó más en sus brazos y comenzó acariciar mi cabeza.

— Eso es mentira, para mi eres la más buena del mundo.

— Sé qué crees eso, y por lo mismo también te protegeré a ti y no dejaré que nadie te haga nada. Es una promesa— me aparté un poco y lo miré a los ojos—, porque yo te… eres muy importante para mí. — bajé mi vista ruborizada, pero el nuevamente me salvó riendo suavemente.

— No entiendo como alguien tan pequeñito puede protegerme a mí, apenas y tu rostro cabe en mi mano, mi dedo meñique es casi el dedo anular tuyo. — lo aparté de un manotazo cuando puso toda la palma de su mano en mi rostro.

— Llegará el momento en que tendré que defenderte de algo, y ahí sabrás cuanto me importas. — murmuré abrazándome a él, y luego sentí su aliento en mi oreja, estremeciéndome.

— Tú también eres muy especial, mi Isabelle. — fruncí el ceño, yo me llamaba Isabella, no Isabelle, y esperaba que no se estuviera confundiendo con alguien.

— ¿Isabelle? — pregunté suavemente, conteniéndome. Edward rió y alargó su mano hasta la mesita de noche donde tomó el sobre que había traído junto a él esta mañana y sacó unos papeles que luego me tendió.

Lo primero era un acta de identificación francesa adjunta con un clip a un pasaporte también de Francia. Fruncí mi ceño al leer el nombre de "Antoine Sebástian Lefevre" junto a la fotografía en donde aparecía Edward. El pasaporte decía lo mismo.

Le pasé a Edward el pasaporte y el acta, y tomé los otros que habían en el sobre, encontrándome con una foto mía actual en el pasaporte, pero en el acta con una de hace más o menos siete años junto con el nombre de "Isabelle Mia Bessette".

— ¿Qué es esto? — Dije casi sin voz— ¿de dónde sacaste esta fotografía?

— No podemos arriesgarnos a nada, Isabelle Mia— murmuró acariciándome el mentón—. Tampoco podías tener la misma fotografía en el acta y en el pasaporte, no es creíble, y esa foto la conseguí de la Escuela secundaria de Forks, no había una más reciente— murmuró frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Te molesta?

— No, Antoine Sebástian— reí— ¿quién eligió esos nombres?

— Yo, por supuesto— dijo con una sonrisa algo orgullosa—. Hubiese odiado terminar con tu nombre, por lo que sólo lo pasé a francés, y Mia es porque estás en Francia y aquí eres sólo mía— bajó la vista ruborizado mientras yo me quedaba con la boca abierta, rió entre dientes y finalmente me abrazó para que quedara con mi cabeza pegada a su pecho.

— Creo que falta que nos ingresen al servicio de salud. — murmuró pensativo unos segundos después.

— Edward, yo no soy francesa, no puedo estar ahí. — dije ya cansada.

— Si eres francesa, Isabelle, y obviamente debes estar ahí.

— Para ser francesa necesito haber nacido en algún lugar de este país, o que mis padres sean franceses, o casarme con un francés— gruñí—. No soy francesa, Edward. He tenido identificaciones falsas, pero nunca de otros países y eso me da un poco de miedo. — confesé. Edward rió como si le estuviera hablando de que había un monstruo en el armario, tomó mi rostro y me dejó un apretado beso.

— Listo, estamos casados y ya eres francesa. — reí entre dientes e intenté conciliar el sueño.

Sentí el reloj de el salón dar las campanadas que indicaban que eran las cinco de la mañana, faltaban al menos dos o tres horas para que mis hermanos llegaran. Edward comenzó a tararear una canción y ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente apenas pude despegar los ojos cuando Edward me removió para que despertara. Susurró un "ya están en París" y eso fue suficiente para que me despertara completamente.

Mis manos sudaban y en todo momento estaban peinando y despeinando mí cabello, porque si bien Edward me había dicho que no había problema con traer a mis hermanos acá, yo no sabía si eso era verdad y tampoco sabía a que los exponía. Podía jugar todo lo que quisiera con mi vida, pero con la de ellos no.

Edward había coordinado que Nicolas trajera a mis hermanos hasta Ribeauvillé ya que él consideraba que era una pérdida de tiempo ir por ellos si Nicolas podía hacer el trabajo completo.

A las ocho y media en punto, un auto negro y grande se estacionó en la entrada, y de él bajaron con la cabeza agachada y temblando dos pequeños niños que reconocí de inmediato.

— ¡Allan!, ¡Amelie! — inmediatamente después de que les grité, los dos levantaron sus cabezas y corrieron hacia mí.

— Bella…— sollozó mi hermana. Los abracé a ambos casi derrumbándome al sentir sus lágrimas en mi cuello, ¿qué les habían hecho?, ¿qué les había hecho yo? Porque al fin y al cabo todo es mi culpa.

— ¿Qué pasó? — susurré mientras me separaba y tocaba la mejilla de Amelie que estaba un poco hinchada, ella hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la acaricié suavemente.

— Dime que no es cierto, Bella… tu no lo hiciste ¿cierto? — Allan sollozaba en mi hombro y se tomaba fuerte de mi vestido. A lo lejos vi que un hombre rubio, que supuse era Nicolas se aclaraba la garganta y me miraba fijamente.

— Logré que se calmaran en el aeropuerto de Seattle, pero en cuanto llegamos a París comenzaron a llorar de nuevo— el pobre hombre se veía que no se llevaba bien con los niños pequeños—, creo que les asustó toda la gente hablando otro idioma. — le di las gracias y volví a abrazar a mis hermanos.

— ¿Quién es él? — Amelie preguntó con voz ronca señalando hacia mis espaldas donde se encontraba Edward recargado contra el marco de la puerta de entrada.

— Es Edward, mi novio— le di una pequeña sonrisa porque Allan tenía su rostro escondido en mi vestido y no dejaba de llorar—. Pasen, creo que Edward debe hablar con el señor Nicolas. — dejé solos a los dos hombres, pero por ningún segundo se me escapó la mueca demacrada y llena de dolor que tenía Edward en su rostro.

Caminé con mis hermanos tomados de mis manos y los llevé hasta una de las habitaciones grandes de invitados.

— Supongo que no quieren dormir en habitaciones separadas— dije mientras ellos se sentaban en la cama. — ¿Me dirán ahora que pasó? No solo fue lo de Amelie, ¿cierto?

— Estábamos cenando…— comenzó Allan quien ya se había calmado un poco— Entonces, Cindy, una de las niñas nuevas comenzó a molestar a Am hasta que ella le pegó, luego llegó la señora Leyton y le golpeó a Am porque pensó que ella había comenzado la pelea.

— ¿Qué le dijo? — pregunté intentando mantener la calma.

— Que tú no nos querías y que nos habías abandonado— hipó—. Además… — su voz se quebró y se abrazó a mí.

— ¿Además, qué? — sentía mis propias lágrimas querer salir de mis ojos.

— Además dijo que mamá había muerto— ahora la que hablaba era Amelie—, y que tú la habías matado. Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad, Bella? — casi me rogaba con sus palabras.

—Por supuesto que no— fingí una risa y los abracé a los dos, de modo que no podían ver mi rostro—. Esa Cindy no es más que una niña tonta y mentirosa… ¿cómo pudo decir algo así? ¿Cómo pudieron ustedes creerle?

— Fuimos tontitos. — por primera vez Allan rió y dejó un beso pegajoso en mi mejilla.

— Muy tontitos— les dije sonriendo—, pero ya no importa porque estamos juntos. — a ambos les brillaban los ojos en cuanto dije eso.

— ¿Estaremos contigo?, ¿no volveremos a Forks?

— Claro que no, seremos la misma familia de antes. —, pero sin mamá. Amelie se mordió el labio y se miró sus manos hasta que encontró el valor para preguntarme algo.

— ¿Edward no se enoja verdad?, ¿nos quiere?

— Mucho— les dije para reconfortarlos—, el me ayudó a sacarlos de ese horrible lugar. — mi hermana asintió más calmada y segura, y aceptó cuando la envié a darse una ducha mientras bajaba con Allan a la cocina para prepararles algo.

— Bella… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— Claro. — murmuré mientras rebanaba unos tomates.

— Yo sé que mamá no está aquí, que está en el cielo—inmediatamente perdí la fuerza que ejercía en el cuchillo y me corté la palma de la mano, pero lo ignoré y presté atención a Allan —. Ella me viene a ver y eso sólo lo puede hacer si es un angelito ¿verdad? — asentí y miré la sangre de mi mano—.También sé que no debemos decirle a Am porque ella se pondrá triste, prometo no decírselo, pero quiero que un día me lleves a ver a mamá al cementerio. — mierda, si yo supiera en dónde ella estaba enterrada…

— Cuándo volvamos a Estados Unidos será lo primero que hagamos— no podría creer que estaba teniendo esta conversación con mi hermano de diez años.

— ¿Cómo era mamá? — Murmuró contrariado mientras yo limpiaba mi mano y terminaba de hacerle su sándwich—. Quisiera recordarla más.

— Ella…— pensé en que palabras debía elegir— era hermosa, se parecía mucho a Amelie y a ti, salvo que tenía los ojos verdes, nosotros tenemos los ojos de papá. Ella nos amaba mucho y siempre nos cuidaba.

— ¿Cómo murió? — lo miré de reojo pensando en que esa era una pregunta equivocada, y mi mente inmediatamente comenzó a crear algo rápido.

— Mamá amaba mucho a nuestro padre, Phil — fui a tomar mi bolso y le mostré la imagen de un hombre vestido de soldado con una niñita sin un diente en los brazos, que era yo, y otra foto en donde mamá salía con mis hermanos en sus brazos—. ¿Tú recuerdas que él murió en la guerra? —el asintió—, bueno, mamá no se había enterado hasta hace seis años cuando iba conduciendo para ir al supermercado. La noticia la tomó por sorpresa y tuvo un accidente.

— ¿Por qué esa niña habrá inventado que tú la mataste? — dijo con un tierno enojo mientras acariciaba la foto de mamá.

— Porque a la gente le gusta inventar cosas, Allan—murmuré rápidamente—, porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer, tienen envidia de niños lindos como tú y creen que inventando cosas pueden hacerte daño, pero nosotros somos más fuertes que eso, ¿cierto? — asintió contento y siguió comiendo.

Amelie bajó unos minutos después con una playera mía que me quedaba grande y que a ella le llegaba hasta las rodillas, comió y me sorprendió que no preguntara nada, sólo chilló y me dio las gracias cuando tomó a su muñeca Marietta que había traído conmigo desde Chicago.

— ¿Puedo decirle a Edward papá? — murmuró risueña cuando yo había prendido la televisión.

— ¡¿Qué…?!— Dije con los ojos bien abiertos— ¡No! Edward es mi novio, Am, no es tu papá porque nosotros ya tenemos uno.

— ¿Edward se enoja si le digo papá? —ahora abrazaba más a Marietta y acentuaba su labio inferior en un puchero.

— No se enoja, pero ¿sería bueno que Marietta le dijera mamá a otra niña? — Negó con su cabeza— ¿ves? Lo mismo pasa con Edward.

— Yo le diré a Marietta cuando le pueda decir mamá o papá a otra persona— murmuró arrastrando las palabras—, ¿tu harás lo mismo? — asentí rodando mis ojos porque era una causa perdida discutir con estos niños.

Edward no se veía hace un buen rato, así que dejé a mis hermanos viendo televisión y comencé a buscarlo hasta que lo encontré en nuestra habitación recostado boca abajo, supuse que las tres horas que habíamos dormido le habían pasado la cuenta.

Había otro sobre color mantequilla en la mesita de noche y no dudé en vaciar su contenido, encontrándome con otras dos actas de nacimiento y pasaportes, pero esta vez eran de mis hermanos sólo que con nombres distintos: "Allan Logan Bennett" y "Amelie Juliette Bennett". Supuse que era muy inteligente de su parte no cambiarles los nombres porque era muy difícil explicarle a un niño que en otro país, debía llamarse de distinta manera.

— No estaba pensando…— Edward murmuró en sueños distrayéndome. Su ceño estaba fruncido y pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por su frente— yo no quería… Bella, no me dejes…— lo tomé de su hombro y comencé a removerlo suavemente, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

Despertó sobresaltado con sus ojos verdes grandes y analizando la habitación, hasta que se encontró con mi mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward? — fijó la mirada en cualquier otro punto de la habitación.

— No pasa nada— dijo bruscamente—. Anda con tus hermanos abajo. — me sobresalté al escuchar su tono de voz y su frialdad.

— ¿Te molesta que mis hermanos estén aquí? — pregunté directamente y eso pareció funcionar para reclamar nuevamente su atención.

— ¡No! — Dijo sorprendido con los ojos más abiertos aún—, perdón por darte la impresión equivocada— levantó su mano y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara más a él—. Te conté parte de mi historia hace días, pero no todo. — murmuró como si estuviera rindiéndose.

— ¿Qué más ocultas? — Pregunté con el ceño fruncido— ¿tiene que ver con tu pesadilla? — el asintió.

— Hace unos seis años Charlie nos obligó a mí y a Emmett a separar a una madre de su hija, no sé por qué razón. Yo tenía veintiún años, estaba a mitad de la universidad y esa era la "prueba" para entrar a trabajar con Charlie—las piezas dentro de mi corazón se armaron y se volvieron de desarmar inmediatamente y juro que pude escuchar el sonido de algo rompiéndose ahí adentro—. Emmett no quería, pero yo lo terminé convenciendo y es por eso que creo que me odia ahora, el no puede con el remordimiento y me culpa a mí.

— ¿Quién era ella…? — alcancé a preguntar con voz ahogada.

— No lo sé— se encogió de hombros—. No había vuelto a pensar en ella desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora que veo a tus hermanos lo recordé.

— ¿Tenía la edad de Allan y Amelie? — pregunté.

— No, era mayor, creo. No sé, Bella, sólo sé que esa niña podría haber tenido un futuro mejor y yo no era nadie por hacer eso, definitivamente soy un monstruo. Aléjate de mi con tus hermanos ahora que puedes— miró con agonía mis ojos, rogándome—, porque yo no soy un santo y si sigues conmigo no sé qué te pasará.

Los ojos verdes de Edward me pedían que corriera lo más lejos posible, pero sus manos aprisionadoras de mis caderas eran un indicio de que el realmente no quería separarse. Mi corazón decía que me quedara, y extrañamente mi mente también aunque por un motivo muy distinto.

— Te quiero, Edward, y no me iré— dije que lo quería por primera vez y que no me iría como muchas veces antes, y el corazón hubiese deseado que los motivos por los que salieron las primeras palabras no fueran algo tan podrido como lo que maquinaba en este momento mi mente. Y yo deseé, dolorosamente, lo mismo que el corazón—. Te quiero. — la parte detestable de mi mente sonrió sin gracia y sin bondad al reiterarlo.

La sonrisa que me dio al final de mis palabras terminó por matarme, y creo que me besó después de eso, pero yo estaba en otra parte sin saber realmente que hacer.

.

.

_Rien d'autre_, _ma femme intelligente: Nada más, mi mujer inteligente._

_Pour la femme de mes rêves: para la mujer de mis sueños. _

_Merci: gracias._

* * *

_¡Hola! Como dije cuando devolví los reviews y como les digo ahora a mis lectoras modo-fantasma, ofrezco una sincera disculpa por demorarme en actualizar D: Fueron muchas cosas como que me enfermé, tuve problemas en la universidad, las premiers en L.A y el resto del mundo, y el estreno de Breaking Dawn part II... ¡oh! ¡pedazo de película! Yo la amé, con todo lo que mostró y no mostró, me encantó y ya fui a verla por 2da vez al cine, quiero ir una tercera :c _

_¿Cómo quedaron con el final? D: Mierda, sinceramente a mi se me movió algo dentro cuando lo escribí, pero recuerden que en este capítulo dos promesas de hacen a la ligera, que se cumplan o no después es otra cosa :') _

_Charlie en realidad es el problema de todo esto, sus malas decisiones y el daño colateral que le produce a todos los demás, incluso otros villanos de este fic tendrán un poco de pasado con él. Lástima._

_No les dejaré adelanto porque sería inventarles algo cuando en realidad no he empezado el capítulo, pero prometo uno para el próximo sin falta y otro doble para los reviews a falta de este._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que por lo menos a mi en ciertas partes me hizo suspirar... ¡Awww! él la llevó a conocer a sus padres... ¿quién NO quiere a un Edward que te hable francés al oído? Aunque no entiendas nada, yo creo que todas lo queremos asidsauytdastdsayd_

_Gracias por sus comentarios, _

_Un abrazo._

_Isa :)_


	9. Los que no iremos al cielo

_La trama es mía. Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer. _

_Gracias por leer. _

* * *

__.

.

**9. Los que no iremos al cielo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _¿Isabella?_ — _lentamente me volteé para mirar a Edward. Reconocía su voz y el suave sonido de sus pasos al caminar, era él. Una sonrisa se instaló automáticamente en mi rostro, pero que fue disminuyendo poco a poco al notar que él no me respondía con la misma emoción._

— _¿Pasa algo, Edward?_ —_murmuré extrañada. Su rostro ahora volvía a ser dulce como antes y ahora estiraba un brazo hacia mí, el cual tomé sin dudar. _

_Fui rodeada por sus brazos fuertes y de un momento a otro ya no estábamos en la negrura que era la habitación al principio, ahora estábamos en los grandes campos que estaban tras su casa en Ribeauvillé. _

— _Quiero mostrarte algo, pequeña_— _susurró en mi oído. Sentí como me tomaba por los codos y luego pasaba un objeto frío y de algún metal por mis manos. Di un pequeño salto cuando me di cuenta de que era un revólver. _

— _Edward… yo no…_— _intenté soltarme por lo cruda que era esta posición que me recordaba en todo momento a mi madre. _

— _Tranquila_— _susurró_—. _Yo te sostendré, porque eres tan pequeña que puedes salir proyectada hacia atrás, no hay nada que temer_—_a pesar de todo, la suave cadencia de su voz no me tranquilizó_—. _Mira el blanco, Isabella, justo ahí debes disparar_—_ antes había cerrado suavemente mis ojos por lo que tuve que abrirlos para ver lo que Edward me indicaba… y la escena se repetía, ahí estaba mi madre_—. _Mira el blanco, Isabella, no te desconcentres_— _me regañó suavemente_—. _ Ya has hecho esto antes, no hay nada que temer. _

Me desperté sobresaltada y sudando, agradecida porque era un día soleado y esa no fue nada más que una de las tantas pesadillas que tuve en la noche. Giré hacia el lado derecho extrañada por no tener un brazo fuerte y cálido en mi cintura, consolándome como lo hizo toda la noche cuando lloré después del mal sueño que el mismo protagonizaba, y me encontré con un vacío y con las sábanas heladas indicando que hace mucho que no estaba ahí.

Cuando me levanté, me percaté que había una bandeja con desayuno en el mueble que estaba a los pies de la cama, y tomando el jugo de naranja me encaminé a correr las cortinas para permitir la entrada del viento y del sol.

Miré hacia abajo por el balcón y vi a mi hermano riendo mientras tenía una manguera en sus manos y con ella regaba unos árboles, y por su parte Amelie parecía señalarle con su pequeño dedo algo a Edward, haciendo que él la tomara de la cintura y la elevara para que ella alcanzara la flor que quería de un árbol. A continuación la bajó y acarició tiernamente su cabello.

Suspiré.

Si él había matado a mi madre, ¿por qué se comportaba de esta forma ahora? Eso me hizo dar cuenta de que yo realmente estaba cegada y no estaba viendo que mi madre no era quizás la única persona a la que él había matado, y tampoco sería la última.

La remisión de Edward, o su perdón, realmente no dependía de mi sino de él, aunque pareciera que Edward no ve las cosas de la misma manera que el resto de las personas, o quizás está acostumbrado ya a matar, la cosa es que él no se ha puesto a pensar en cuando daño causa asesinando, aunque sea a personas malas, y aunque sea por encargo.

Yo hasta ahora me doy cuenta y es por la gran posibilidad de que él sea el asesino de mi madre, pero él es tan protector y me mira de una manera que me esponja los huesos y me hace pensar que debo perdonarlo, pero justo cuando pienso eso aparece el dolor en mi pecho y la imagen de mi madre sangrando, los fuertes brazos iguales a mi sueño sosteniéndome y yo cometiendo lo que nunca me perdonaré, porque no luché lo suficiente. Yo no conozco la remisión, y tampoco Edward… entonces no soy quién para pedírsela.

Increíblemente ahora que lo veo mientras corta rosas rojas del jardín, le saca las espinas y se las pone a Amelie en sus manos o en su cabello, pienso que sus ojos verdes no tienen porqué verse tristes, ni tampoco oscuros con odio. Edward es una máquina inducida por Charlie Swan, y ah… todo nuevamente recae en Charlie Swan, porque el pudrió a Edward que debería haber sido un chico dulce sin demonios, pudrió a mi cardiólogo francés.

Ayer por la noche, antes de dormirme y tener todas esas pesadillas, Edward me preguntó si me pasaba algo, pero obviamente negué y eso le bastó para abrazarme y susurrarme cosas incomprensibles contra mi cabello, lo único que le entendí es que me iba a proteger toda la noche. Le creí porque desde que estábamos juntos me había salvado tantas veces, sin medir consecuencias, que ahora no tenía por qué dudar. Desde el primer día se arriesgó cuando me dirigía a la librería de Alice, y ahora yo no sé qué hacer con eso.

Finalmente, vuelvo a suspirar y frunzo el ceño al ver que él ya no está en el jardín y que mis hermanos siguen jugando con un pequeño balón de fútbol y me doy cuenta que entre la remisión y la redención, me quedo con la última porque es el acto más puro que viene desde dentro de mí, porque yo puedo liberar de la culpa a Edward. Él carga bajo sus hombros el hecho de que separó a una niña de su madre, ¿podría yo llenarlo de más culpa diciéndole cuánto daño a mis hermanos y a mí? Eso no me serviría de nada, son palabras y no hechos, no suman en absoluto en una venganza. Con simples recriminaciones nadie se muere.

Decido entonces, justo cuando él pone sus brazos en mi cintura y sus labios en mi nuca, que aunque me duela pensar que el me hizo tanto daño, aunque mi mente quiera venganza y aunque una parte de mi quiera irse lejos, que dejaré las cosas así, porque más me duele separarme de él y por otra parte quitarle lo único real que han tenido en este tiempo Allan y Amelie.

— Te quiero, Bella— susurra con voz ahogada contra mi cabello y se aferra más a mí. Quizás eso por ahora es suficiente.

.

.

Ya en la noche entré a la terraza de la casa y me encontré con una pequeña mesa adornada y servida para una cena. Enarqué una ceja, pero obtuve una respuesta implícita cuando sentí un par de brazos rodearme por la cintura, ¿por qué de repente se le hace la costumbre de rodearme por detrás? El no sabe que tengo una sensación agridulce con eso, porque por un lado me encanta sentir su aroma masculino y su calidez en mi espalda, y por el otro, recuerdo cosas en las que en estos días he pensado mucho.

— ¿Te gusta? — murmuró con su dulce boca en mi cuello.

— Es perfecto— dije con sinceridad—, ¿y que pasa con los niños?

— Ya se durmieron, se agotaron con tanto juego de hoy—me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia la mesa.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dije al ver que aún tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Nada, es sólo…— sus mejillas se colorearon alertándome— Cuando dices "los niños", pareciera que realmente somos una familia, los cuatro.

Bajé mi mirada como si estuviera avergonzada, pero realmente estaba pensando si seríamos la misma familia cuando tuviera la certeza de que él y Emmett habían matado a mi madre.

— Lo somos— o lo seríamos cuando supiera la verdad.

Comimos en silencio los pequeños trozos cortados de la extraña tarta que el había cocinado, se comía con la mano y era muy deliciosa, pero de nombre extraño; _Flammkuchen, _me recordó su nombre él después.

Lo miré a los ojos mientras él se limpiaba los dedos con su servilleta y tomaba la copa de vino para saborearlo suavemente sin quitarme su verde mirada.

Y soy tan tonta que me vuelvo a hacer las mismas preguntas de siempre: ¿Cómo mi Edward podría haber hecho algo tan horroroso como matar a mi madre?, ¿Por qué?

Es horroroso porque me hiere a mí, pero no lo sería si fuera algo que le pasa a otra persona, eso es egoísmo. Edward ha hecho cosas peores y a mí me preocupa y me duele esto sólo porque me afecta y no concibo el hecho de que Edward me dañe, no si yo lo quiero de verdad. Es entendible, pero también me debería preocupar que mis hermanos estén con alguien que ha matado muchas más veces, me dije a mi misma.

Tenía que terminar con eso ahora, pero era muy difícil, por lo que tomé un sorbo de vino y me preparé mentalmente.

— ¿Edward? — el alzó sus ojos y espero a que hablara— ¿Alguna vez supiste quien era esa niña a la que separaron de su madre? — mi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — frunció el ceño.

— Porque he pensado en eso, y digamos que yo viví algo parecido— murmuré mirando hacia otro lado—, necesito saberlo para estar un poco más en calma.

— No, nunca lo supimos—ahora me miraba con mayor interés—. Generalmente, uno solo acata y no se detiene a pensar en la familia o en quién es esa persona, porque de lo contrario uno no podría con la conciencia. Siempre que te enfrentes a alguien, Bella, no pienses en quién está detrás porque eso te vuelve débil— pensé en sus palabras y asentí—, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

— ¿Tu y Emmett mataron a la madre de esa niña? — pregunté suavemente.

— No— dijo tajante—. Por lo que recuerdo, esa mujer fue muy colaboradora. Nosotros casi la "ayudamos" a cubrir lo que ella quería hacer, ella lo sabía perfectamente, ella conocía a Charlie— deslizó su mano por la mesa y me la tomó—. Y para que estés más tranquila, tampoco le hicimos daño a la niña, pero lo que le duele a Emmett es que prácticamente la arrancamos de los brazos de una mujer que no la quería y que iba a abandonarla de todas formas, y que finalmente era su madre.

Mi corazón se alivió al darme cuenta de que ese no era el caso mío y de mi madre. Me paré de la mesa y me fui a sentar en sus piernas porque necesitaba de él. Ahora que sabía la verdad no lo iba a abandonar ni a planear la forma de destruirlo que tenía compuesta un poco en mi mente.

— Te quiero tanto, Edward— susurré en su oído mientras lo abrazaba.

— Tú no tienes idea de cuánto puedo llegar a quererte yo, Isabella— me respondió acariciando mi espalda—. Pídeme lo que quieras y siempre lo tendrás, cariño— puse mi cabeza en su hombro y comencé a pensar en que sería de mí si Edward me dejaba. Él es mi puerto seguro, y mucho más ahora que se que él no tiene nada que ver con mi madre, a él yo no lo puedo dejar por nada del mundo.

— ¿Me podrías escuchar? — levantó mi mentón y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Siempre— y me abrazó.

— Cuando yo tenía quince años, mataron a mi madre y yo lo vi— comencé y sentí como él se tensaba—, me obligaron a pararme en frente de ella y a dispararle; ellos me tomaron de los brazos, me drogaron y luego desaparecieron, no sirvió de nada que luchara o que después dijera que yo no había sido, nadie me creyó. Desde ese día me alejaron de mis hermanos y después de que cumplí dieciocho no pude tenerlos conmigo porque yo debería estar en la cárcel, sólo que me escapé de Forks. Me drogué mucho, estuve perdida por demasiado tiempo buscando venganza, y lo sigo haciendo, pero ahora más que eso, te tengo a ti y vengarme de alguien no es toda mi prioridad si también mis hermanos son felices.

— ¿Sabes quién te hizo eso? — me dijo con voz contenida.

— Claro, pero prefiero mantenerlo así. Tenemos demasiados problemas para agregar uno más—suspiré—. Pensé que sería más difícil decírtelo, porque hasta hace poco tiempo me dolía mucho, pero no he soltado ni una lágrima gracias a ti, ¿puedo aún así pedirte algo?

— Por supuesto— juró. Me recargué como gato y pasé mi rostro por su cuello lentamente.

— No me dejes nunca, Edward— mi rostro estaba caliente por la vergüenza—, no quiero estar nunca sin ti.

— Siempre estaremos juntos— me prometió—, y si alguna vez pasa algo y nos tenemos que separar, no te preocupes porque siempre encontraré la forma de irte a buscar y volver a ti.

Asentí luchando contra el nudo de mi garganta. Mierda, estaba tan sensible y tan propensa a pensar cosas sin sentido, ¿por qué ahora se me vienen pensamientos sobre que estaremos separados en algún momento? No quiero que Charlie Swan nos encuentre, no quiero volver a verlo porque eso significa que Edward puede morir, y prefiero renunciar a mi venganza y todo lo que he construido a cambio de eso.

Decidí que era mejor no pensar en esas cosas y comencé a besar suavemente su cuello. Quizás vio lo que quería en mis ojos nublados por el deseo y la necesidad, porque me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia la habitación.

Edward me abrazó enterrando su rostro en mis pechos cuando terminamos y sentí como me acariciaba el estómago bajo el pijama. Solté unas risitas tontas y estaba preparada para lanzarme nuevamente contra él, cuando un pequeño golpe en la puerta nos hizo separarnos. Reí al ver como Edward corría a ponerse el bóxer que estaba tirado por el piso y su camiseta de dormir, mientras yo tomaba mi camisón y lo pasaba por mis brazos y mi cuerpo.

— Adelante…— dijo con voz suave. Por la puerta se asomó la pequeña cabeza temerosa de Allan.

— ¿Pasa algo? —dije levantándome inmediatamente y poniéndome mi bata.

— Amelie está vomitando en el baño— me susurró con su ceño fruncido y preocupado.

Eso bastó para que toda la casa se pusiera nuevamente en pie. Me calcé unas zapatillas cualquieras, unos jeans y una camiseta de Edward que encontré en el suelo, alisté a Allan ya que él no quería separarse de su hermana y envolví a Amelie, que estaba tiritando, en una manta.

— Ya pasará, mi amor— suavemente le dije intentando que se calmara y tomándola en brazos. Otras manos fuertes aparecieron y tomaron el pequeño bulto que era mi hermana.

— Pásamela— me dijo Edward al ver que aún intentaba sostenerla y no dejar que el la tomara—, te pesará mucho.

— Edward, vuelve a acostarte— le aconsejé cuando el ya tenía a mi hermana en sus brazos y bajaba las escaleras—. Dile a alguien que nos lleve al hospital más cercano.

— No te dejaré sola— algo cálido se alojó en mi pecho.

Nos subimos al coche y Edward aceleró hacia algún hospital que él conocía mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos, pero me mantenía en la realidad gracias a su mano que sostenía la mía.

Estuvimos cerca de dos horas en este hospital. Yo estaba completamente frustrada porque no entendía nada de lo que las enfermeras y doctores decían, además Allan estaba durmiendo incómodamente recostado en los asientos y con su cabeza apoyada en mi regazo.

Edward debió notar mi nerviosismo ya que comenzó a dejar suaves besos por mi cabello, mejillas y cuello mientras decía palabras que tampoco podía entender.

— Relájate, bebé—sentí que susurró en mi oído e inconscientemente incliné mi cabeza más hacia él—. Amelie estará bien, ella es una niña fuerte— suspiré y asentí recargándome contra su hombro.

Mis párpados comenzaron a pesar tanto que no supe en el momento en que me dormí ya que desperté recordando en un segundo en donde estaba, con una manta que me cubría a mí y a mi hermano, y unos enormes guantes negros de cuero en mis manos. Fruncí el ceño y comencé a buscar con mi mirada a Edward quien hablaba con un médico.

— ¿Cómo estás? — me preguntó en cuanto llegó. Sonreí un poco y le mostré los guates enarcando una ceja.

— Tenías las manos frías— dijo simplemente y luego suspiró—. Estaba hablando con el doctor de Amelie y me dijo que sólo se trata de una infección estomacal, pero que debe quedarse toda la noche en observación porque se estaba deshidratando, ¿por qué no vas a casa y yo me quedo aquí con ella? — me pidió. Acaricié su rostro y negué.

— Gracias— me acerqué y lo besé suavemente—, pero debo estar con ella. — asintió y pasó una mano por mi hombro y me di cuenta de que ahora él parecía estar nervioso— ¿Pasa algo? — le pregunté.

— Si— torció un poco su boca—. Tus hermanos no están en el servicio de salud y eso es un poco extraño acá, pero como veníamos de urgencia creo que aún no se dan cuenta.

— ¿Qué pasará entonces? — dije frunciendo el ceño.

— El tipo que me ayuda en todas estas cosas y que hizo nuestras identificaciones está aquí en Francia por algunos días, así que vendrá aquí a hacerlo— miró su reloj—. Debería estar en veinte minutos más acá.

Estuvimos abrazados sin hablar hasta que casi diez minutos después recibió una llamada del hombre al cual esperaba, me excusé diciendo que iría a la cafetería a comprar algo por si Allan se despertaba con hambre, y caminé lentamente por el pasillo.

Cuando levanté mi mirada, me quedé atrapada en los ojos negros y extraños de un hombre que miraba fijamente hacia mis espaldas, o sea, hacia donde Edward estaba sentado junto a mi hermano. Volteé mi rostro para verificar si el sujeto efectivamente miraba a mi novio y me di cuenta de que era así. El hombre de los ojos negros alternó su mirada hacia mí y cuando se percató de que yo me había reparado en su presencia, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del hospital.

Mis pies tomaron voluntad propia y comenzaron a seguirlo mientras en mi mente sentía fluir todas las ideas y posibilidades sobre que hacer.

_Después del beso, indudablemente me perdí en sus ojos verdes entreabiertos, en la mano que empuñaba mi cabello y en su cuerpo fuerte presionado con el mío. Esa calidez que emanaba el sujeto que me acababa de salvar era increíble, y en mi mente tuve la certeza de que quizás esa calidez vendría sólo de él y no la sentiría con nadie más. El era mi protector en este momento. _

— _Edward Masen, mi nombre es Edward Masen — dijo dejando el último roce antes de separarse definitivamente._

En viento frío de la noche en Ribeauvillé azotó mi rostro cuando salí del hospital siguiendo a ese hombre extraño. En mi mente algo me decía que esto era muy estúpido, que diera media vuelta y le avisara a Edward, pero yo sabía que no había tiempo porque en cuanto me fuera aquel sujeto iba a tener mucha ventaja para avisar sobre nuestro paradero, además, ¿merecía la pena exponer nuevamente a Edward?

— _Te aseguro que con el no sientes lo mismo que cuando estás conmigo— sus manos abandonaron mis hombros y comenzaron a recorrer un camino hacia mis piernas, levantándome sin aviso mi vestido y exponiéndome ya que sólo llevaba mis bragas. No pude evitar gemir cuando con suavidad me tocó los muslos—, porque yo te quiero y el no siente nada, nunca sentirá algo que se compare con esto. _

El contraste de aquella noche en que James nos sorprendió besándonos afuera de mi departamento era enorme. La dulzura de sus palabras mezcladas con la ira y la pasión por creer que yo sentía algo por James cuando en realidad sentía todo por él, por Edward, y luego la agonía al recibir su llamada de auxilio, porque él una vez más y sin pensar me había salvado y esta vez matando al que era su camarada y quizás amigo. Ahora lo entendía todo y las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos, pero yo era más fuerte que eso, por Edward y por mis hermanos sería más fuerte, y mis piernas y todo el resto de mi cuerpo ahora tenían la fuerza suficiente para seguir a ese hombre.

— _Tú… has roto varias reglas — suspiré. Edward me tomó de las manos y me hizo mirarlo._

— _Todas las he roto por ti— susurró—. Te deseé a ti, la mujer de James, desde el primer día que entraste por la puerta de la mansión de Charlie; traicioné a toda mi familia y obviamente no les he dicho toda la verdad sobre algunas cosas, y ahora… y ahora te he contado todo sobre mi, lo que tú nunca debías de saber…_

El sujeto que nos había estado espiando dobló en un callejón y me preparé para enfrentarlo. Sabía que él estaba al tanto de que alguien lo seguía así que tendría que usar todo mi poder de convencimiento para que no me matara al segundo, porque después de todo, ¿por qué yo no me podía sacrificar por Edward? Si él lo hizo por mí y gracias a eso ahora estábamos siendo rastreados.

— _Esa determinación de que nadie debe meterse en tu camino y en el de quien tú amas. Eres protectora, yo también lo soy. _

Si, Edward, contigo y con mis hermanos siempre seré protectora.

_Pero el mató a tu madre_… murmuró mi mente. Yo sabía que eso no era verdad, Edward me lo había confirmado y yo confiaba en él.

_¿Segura que no es verdad? _Yo cumplo mis promesas, yo amo a Edward, confío en Edward.

— _Sé qué crees eso, y por lo mismo también te protegeré a ti y no dejaré que nadie te haga nada. Es una promesa— me aparté un poco y lo miré a los ojos—, porque yo te… eres muy importante para mí. _

Yo lo prometí y lo iba a hacer. Maldije cuando me di cuenta de que en ese momento tuve la oportunidad para decirle que lo amaba y no lo hice.

Entré al callejón y me enfrenté al hombre de piel morena que me miraba con una sonrisa ladeada y recostado en contra el muro. Avancé hacia él con seguridad y me paré a sólo dos pasos de distancia.

— Qué extraño— murmuró con voz ronca—. Me mandaron a vigilar a Masen, pero nunca creí que su puta vendría hasta mí.

Sonreí a medias y di otro paso, quedando muy juntos y pudiendo sentir su putrefacto olor. Arrugué mi nariz y posé mis manos en las solapas de su chaqueta.

— Masen no tiene ninguna puta— me acerqué a su oreja y murmuré suavemente—, Masen tiene a una mujer, que es muy distinto —sonreí y sentí como mis palabras suaves y mi cercanía estaban teniendo efecto en él, e hice lo mismo que hacía con John cuando era joven y quería robar sus drogas: meter las manos en sus bolsillos mientras lo besaba.

Rocé mi boca suavemente con su mejilla porque yo ni muerta me iba a acercar a la boca de este animal y supe que ganaría cuando él puso las manos débilmente en mi cintura. No era más que un hombre de casi sesenta años que posiblemente hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una acción como esta, quizás estaba a punto de correrse, pero yo debía soportar todo esto por Edward, que ahora era parte de mi familia.

El hombre no se percató cuando metí las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta encontrando su celular el cual rápidamente dejé en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, pero eso no era lo importante ya que lo esencial era zanjar esto ahora mismo. Con atrevimiento metí las manos al bolsillo de su pantalón, cosa que hizo que el jadeara y yo sonriera pero por cosas distintas.

La cortapluma que aferré a mi mano fue la que provocó mi sonrisa y la que provocó un pequeño grito en el cuando la clavé directamente en su estómago. Me miró con odio y trató de llegar a mí, pero su debilidad y un puntapié de mi parte no se lo permitió. Yo sabía que con eso él no moriría, así que por un minuto no me preocupé si mi ropa se manchaba un poco más.

Luché contra el grito de horror cuando vi el cuerpo inerte y pesado del hombre caer contra el piso de concreto y miré mis manos que debían estar llenas de sangre, pero con lo que me encontré, fue con dos cosas negras ensangrentadas, que temblaban y que sostenían una cortapluma, esas dos cosas negras eran las guantes de Edward que cubrían mis manos y que yo no me había dado cuenta de que aún llevaba.

Hecha una bala caminé nuevamente hacia el hospital y entré al baño donde inmediatamente eché a correr el agua de la llave del lavabo y comencé a lavar los guantes de Edward junto con la cortapluma. Era plateada, delgada y había sido mortal hasta hace unos cuantos segundos, pero mucho más que eso, tenía las letras C.S. grabadas.

Me miré al espejo y nunca antes había sido consciente de lo fea que era, no en el exterior sino en el interior, en donde nadie me podía ver realmente. Dicen que las criaturas más dañinas y deplorables son hermosas a la luz, pero en la oscuridad se puede ver lo podridas que están, y de eso fui consciente en el callejón sin luz en donde maté a sangre fría a ese hombre, pero en el fondo de mi supe que no me arrepentía si podía proteger a quienes quería de esta forma, y eso me hacía aún más horrible. Supe como se sentía Edward y fui capaz de ponerme en sus zapatos por un minuto.

Sabía que mamá estaría decepcionada de mi y ahora me iría al infierno cuando muriera, no es que antes hubiese tenido la certeza de que iría al cielo, pero era bueno pensar en eso. De todas formas no me importó, porque ya sabía que no era merecedora de ese lugar y tampoco Edward. Nosotros nunca estaríamos en algo parecido al paraíso.

— ¿Edward? — susurré cuando salí del baño y lo encontré con semblante preocupado mirando hacia todos lados.

— ¡Aquí estás! — dijo con alivio. Tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me besó suavemente.

— ¿Pasó algo con Amelie? — inquirí preocupada.

— No, sólo que fui a buscarte a la cafetería y no te encontré, ¿dónde estabas?

— Me sentí mareada y vine a refrescarme. — dije excusándome.

— Si, estás un poco pálida— dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras acariciaba mi mejilla— ¿Quieres que te vea un doctor? — negué y me recargué contra él, luego recordé la cortapluma que estaba guardada en mi bolsillo.

Edward me tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar conmigo por los pasillos, diciéndome que el hombre con el que se iba a juntar ya había solucionado en problema de Amelie, y que Allan estaba en siendo cuidado por una enfermera que se ofreció al verlo incómodo en los asientos del hospital.

— Espera…— murmuré antes de llegar y miré hacia todos lados. Edward enarcó una ceja y esperó a que hablara—encontré esto cuando salí del pasillo. — le pasé la navaja y el abrió sus ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué…?— la tomó en sus manos y la revisó por todos lados, cerciorándose de lo que estaba viendo.

— ¿Nos tendremos que ir de Francia? — abrió ligeramente su boca, pero no alcanzó a responder ya que una mano se posó en su hombro. Los dos nos dimos vuelta para ver a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos oscuros mirarnos con una sonrisa. Me tensé completamente.

— ¡Edward! —dijo con voz alegre—, así que esta es tu Isabella.

— Claro, claro. — murmuró distraídamente mi novio quien aún no salía de su shock.

— Un gusto, Isabella. —murmuró John con su cínica sonrisa tendiéndome la mano.

— Lo mismo digo— dije dándole una mirada, pero sin tomar su mano, ya que la aferré aún más al pecho de Edward.

.

.

* * *

_¡Hola! Perdón porque el capítulo no llegó antes, pero son demasiadas cosas, una de ellas que ahora lo terminé aún cuando estoy enferma. Eso no me gusta y no me enorgullece porque siento que no di todo de mi, así que si hay algo malo es entendible y sin ninguna duda lo arreglaré después cuando esté mejor. _

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y perdón por decirles en los reviews que actualizaría el viernes y luego el sábado. No fue intencional. _

_John estará representado por Sam Riley, el mismo que aparece junto a Kristen en On the Road. A mi me encanta él, así que mmm. _

_Entre todo este pequeño caos que tengo, estoy feliz porque ya tengo el final de esta historia, sé exactamente que va a suceder. No quiere decir que esté por terminar, pero lo escribiré antes para tenerlo listo. _

_APARENTEMENTE, Edward no tiene nada que ver con Reneé. No den nada por sentado, pero dejémoslo así ahora. _

_Nos leemos, perdón por no poder decir algo más._

_Un abrazo, las quiero._

_Isa :)_


	10. Amando

_La trama es mía, Crepúsculo de S Meyer. _

* * *

_Resumen:_

_Isabella se presenta como "Marie Savarese" en una de las tantas cenas que tiene el mafioso Charlie Swan. Ella va porque es acompañante de James, su novio, quién tampoco conoce su verdadera identidad y la maltrata. Ella por alguna razón busca venganza en Charlie, pero en la cena se encuentra con Edward quién descubre que ella esconde algo y la increpa en el baño, se dan un beso y Marie le dice que le puede contar lo que sucedió a James. Edward se va en su coche con Tanya, quién es una mujer a la que odia ya que lo sigue a todas partes._

_Al otro día, Bella se encuentra caminando con desgana hacia su trabajo en la librería de Alice quién es su "amiga" y sabe todo de su pasado, en el camino alguien desde un auto negro la intenta matar y Edward aparece y la protege. Ambos quedan escondidos dentro de un callejón y ahí se besan. Bella finge que no conoce a Edward y le dice que el quizás conoce a su hermana gemela Marie y él le cree. Como Edward sufrió una pequeña herida, ella lo lleva a su departamento para curarlo y ahí comienzan una relación aun cuando Bella como Marie sigue estando con James y Edward piensa en el beso de Marie._

_Bella llama hacia Forks donde se encuentran Amelie y Allan, los que después se sabe que son sus hermanos pequeños y que están en un orfanato, y por alguna razón Bella tiene prohibido ver. Bella se siente bien con Edward y siente que su vida está tomando más sentido ya que el la ayuda a no recordad su pasado, pero mientras iba a un almuerzo a la casa de Charlie Swan, disfrazada como Marie, se topa con él y se acuestan, quedando dolida ya que después Edward le manda un mensaje a Bella diciéndole que la quiere y que ha pensado toda la mañana en ella, sin saber que estuvo con las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, y que es sólo una. Bella va a Forks a ver a sus hermanos y se da cuenta de la deplorable situación en la que están y les promete que los va a ayudar a salir de ahí._

_Una noche Bella tiene una pesadilla en la que dice que no quiere matar a alguien, Edward le pregunta al otro día a qué se refería con eso y ella no quiere decirle y le recrimina que la engañó con Marie. Edward le grita de vuelta que el ya sabe que ambas son la misma persona y que por eso el se acostó con ella cuando estaba como Marie. Se sabe que Bella toma el nombre de Marie, de Marie Bailey, una chica que fue su amiga y que tenía problemas como ella cuando jóvenes, ambas se drogaban y se protegían._

_Edward encuentra a "Marie" justo cuando se va a juntar con James y le ordena que lo deje, se besan y Edward se da cuenta de que James golpeó a Marie. James los encuentra y trata a Marie de puta, y Edward se va con James a "arreglar" ese asunto en el estacionamiento del edificio donde lo mata y el sale herido. Después de que Edward está en el hospital, se van con Bella a Oregon ya que están huyendo de Charlie Swan quién no perdona a Edward que haya traicionado a su familia matando a James. En Oregon Edward le cuenta la verdad a Bella ya que supone que no la sabe, sobre que él es miembro de la mafia de Charlie, Bella lo acepta y se van a Francia donde viven los padres de él. Ahí recibe una llamada de sus hermanos diciendo que están mal y Edward arregla las cosas para traerlos desde Forks. Edward y Bella cada día tienen una relación más buena, y una noche Bella decide contarle toda la verdad de su pasado, que su madre fue asesinada delante de sus ojos y ella fue inculpada. Esa noche la hermana de Bella se enferma y cuando van al hospital Bella nota que un hombre los sigue, ella dice que va al baño y realmente sigue a ese hombre hasta que lo mata. Finge encontrar la navaja con la que lo mató y se la entrega a Edward, en ese instante llega John quién fue un antiguo amigo de Bella con el que se drogaba y ahora es el hombre que ayuda a Edward con las identificaciones falsas._

* * *

_._

_._

_"¡Oh, ama, ama mientras puedas!  
¡Oh, ama, ama mientras te guste amar!  
Llegará la hora, llegará la hora  
en la que sobre las tumbas te lamentarás."_

_._

_Uhland y Freiligrath_

_._

10. Amando

.

.

-o-

.

No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que estás perdiendo a alguien o algo. Incluso James, en su momento y antes de que yo lo matara, supo que estaba perdiendo a Marie, a la que creía que era Marie. Eso demuestra que hasta el más idiota o hasta el ser humano más frío de corazón se da cuenta de cuando estás viviendo los minutos finales con esa persona. Pero aún así esa no es la cuestión del asunto: el verdadero tema era saber como yo podría revertir eso.

_¿Nos tendremos que ir de Francia?_

La pregunta que yo no quise responder seguía en el aire y en sus ojos, porque eso lo veía cuando daba miradas alternas a su rostro mientras conducía. Aún así fingía que estaba concentrado en el estado de sus hermanos en la parte trasera o en la carretera, pero también era tan inteligente como para saber que Isabella no dejaba nada pasar.

_¿Nos tendremos que ir de Francia?_

La pregunta seguía rondando y quizás el plural que usó debía dejarme un poco más calmado, pero tampoco sabía si ese "nos" me incluía a mí o sólo abarcaba hasta sus hermanos. Pensándolo fríamente, y sin mi corazón, yo entendería si ella elije el bienestar de sus hermanos porque yo haría lo mismo si tuviera el suficiente poder sobre ella para protegerla.

Miré el pequeño rostro de su hermana pequeña, quien suavemente se enroscó junto al hombro de Allan y sonreí con ternura. No podía decir que los amaba, pero si los quería y comenzaba a adorarlos más cada día ya que ellos me mostraban una infancia feliz como la que yo tuve y la promesa de una adolescencia normal como la que Bella no tuvo.

— ¿Seguirás sin hablar, o tendré que suponer lo que piensas?— preguntó con una falsa dulzura cuando estábamos por llegar a casa. No le respondí, lo que la enfadó, pero le di una mirada que le indicaba que era mejor hablar las cosas a solas.

Fui hasta la cama a esperarla mientras ella les deseaba dulces sueños a sus hermanos. Fingí estar dormido cuando entró, pero obviamente no funcionó.

— Ahora sí— suspiró y me miró con ojos entrecerrados— ¿qué haremos?

— ¿Qué harás tú, Bella? Estás con tus hermanos, y entiendo que pienses que lo mejor es protegerlos a ellos…

— ¿Me estás insinuando que te deje? — susurró indignada. Sonreí internamente, vanagloriándome por el hecho de que, al parecer, la idea de marcharse lejos de mi le parecía mal.

— Yo lo haría— murmuré con tranquilidad—. Si fuera tú, me iría lejos de todo esto, lejos de mí.

— ¿Qué haremos, Edward?, ¿qué tienes en mente? — acaricié su mejilla y negué con mi cabeza al ver lo testaruda que era.

— Si ese hombre dejó caer su navaja es porque algo le pasó—dije—. Tengo la esperanza de que lo arrestaron, otra persona lo mató o simplemente arrancó, pero puedo apostar a que el no llegó a informarle a Charlie nuestro paradero. La navaja estaba fría, no tenía calor corporal en ella y estaba ligeramente húmeda, por lo que nuevamente puedo deducir que otra persona se deshizo de él. — Bella abrió sus ojos como platos y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y como explicarías que estaba tirada en un pasillo del hospital?

— ¿Lo encontraste en el pasillo que daba con el baño? —asintió de forma ligera y extrañamente nerviosa—. Eso explicaría la humedad e indicaría que alguien la lavó para quitar la sangre— suspiré—. Esto es bueno hasta cierto punto, porque significa que Charlie Swan no sabrá en donde estamos, pero no tenemos la certeza de quién mató a ese hombre y porqué.

— No jodas, Sherlock— solté una risa— ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda deducir eso? Pudo haber estado húmeda por miles de razones y tirada en el piso por otras miles.

— Isabella, cuando estás en este negocio es más fácil encontrar a un asesino, o la prueba de un asesinato que el amor.

Bella hizo una mueca extraña con su rostro que luego la cambió por una incredulidad. Yo sabía que mi teoría era muy rebuscada, pero ella no sabía la alta probabilidad de que alguien estuviera siguiendo al hombre de Charlie, porque en estos negocios funcionaba algo así como un mecanismo de "cazador y presa", en el cual tú no sabías si eras al mismo tiempo la presa y el cazador.

— Tampoco tenemos la certeza de que realmente lo mataron— murmuró ella—. Pudo haber sido una trampa— suspiró y se acercó más a mi pecho—, ¿qué haremos? — volvió a preguntar. Rodeé mis ojos al ver que seguía sin creerme.

— Podemos estar unos días más aquí— me encogí de hombros—. Estuve pensando… y Suecia parece un buen lugar por si queremos escapar; está lo suficientemente cerca de Francia y lo suficientemente lejos de Charlie. Además no hay casi ninguna conexión allá.

— Estaremos bien— dijo con un suspiro—. Si estamos juntos… — la tomé de los hombros y la separé ligeramente.

— Bueno, pero ¿sabes que según mis instintos y mi teoría esta no es una situación de vida o muerte? Yo esperaba que corrieras asustada y gritando con tus hermanos, pero no es así y tampoco es tan necesario que sea así, ¿esto es peligroso para ti? Sí, pero hay muchas cosas más afuera de las que tengo que protegerte, ¿esto es peligroso para mí? Demasiado, pero Charlie quería dar una amenaza y la dio, no quería matarme porque ser apuñalado es una muerte demasiado "linda" para él. Pero dejemos algo claro, Isabella— ella frunció el ceño y me lanzó dardos con los ojos—, si alguna vez tú o tus hermanos están en verdadero y grave peligro, haré lo que sea y te protegeré. No me importa si es contra tu voluntad o si te tengo que encadenar en un lugar que no esté en el mapa, lo haré y no permitiré que te acerques a mí.

— ¿Y qué?, ¿me dejarás para siempre?

— No, volveré a ti cuando todo esté mejor, a ti y a tus hermanos, pero sólo si aún me quieres.

Me miró por largos segundos en los que esperaba un estallido de furia por el hecho de siquiera pensar tenerla sin libertad, pero ni saltaron chispas ni llegaron golpes. Extrañamente por mis palabras duras y carentes del sentimiento que guardaba me gané un abrazo, un beso en mi pecho y un suspiro.

— Siempre te querré, Edward. No hay dudas de eso.

Bien, eso estaba bien. No era increíble, porque eran palabras y las palabras se podían ir de un momento a otro. Esto me daba una péquela garantía que ella estaría junto a mi hasta que pudiera. Y aún así el sentimiento de pérdida seguía conmigo.

.

.

-o-

.

Horas después me desperté con una suave melodía que venía desde el salón. El lado derecho de mi cama estaba frío y vacío, si Bella que a las cinco de la mañana andaba rondando por la casa, y posiblemente produciendo de alguna manera esa suave música.

Al bajar lo primero que me encontré fue a mi mujer con la mirada perdida y presionando ausentemente las teclas del piano.

— Despierta a las cinco de la mañana— murmuré con voz ronca—. Algo muy importante debe rondar por tu cabeza.

— No podía dormir— dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, pensaba en…— aún en la oscuridad pude ver la pequeña arruga de frustración que se había formado entre sus cejas. Me senté junto a ella en el banquillo, acaricié su frente y tomé una de sus manos.

— ¿Pensabas en lo que te dije?, ¿en que deberías escapar? — incliné mi rostro más hacia ella, como si eso pudiera expresar mi ansiedad contenida y las ganas de que ella negara mis preguntas.

Necesitaba que negara todo, porque yo era un idiota y porque hace horas atrás había sido demasiado duro y le había dado demasiadas posibilidades para que huyera.

Me miró fijamente y pareció encontrar la fuerza para hablar: — Pensaba en que no _debo_ querer esta vida, Edward — murmuró—. Quisiera que mis hermanos tuvieran estabilidad y seguridad, que yo no tenga que estar arrancando de un lado a otro, que yo no tenga que llegar a tal punto de… ¡agh! — se tapó su rostro con sus dos manos—. Quisiera que tú tampoco tengas que protegernos a nosotros.

Sentí mi corazón latir fuerte y apretarse contra mi pecho… _¿Nos tendremos que ir de Francia? _Sí, Isabella, al parecer sólo tú y tus hermanos.

— Para mí no es ningún sacrificio protegerte, _mon solei. _ Ni a ti, ni a Amelie ni a Allan—traté de sonreír levemente para tranquilizarla, pero tuve que rodearla con mis brazos y acariciar su espalda para conciliar sus pequeños sollozos—, ¿sientes como late mi corazón, Bella? Es porque te quiero y no te dejaré— la separé un poco y la obligué a que me mirara—. Mentí antes y es porque debía hacerlo, ¿qué clase de hombre sería si no te diera las posibilidades de huir?, pero realmente yo soy egoísta, y nunca permitiré que me dejes. Todo estará bien… dame unos meses y volverás a ser libre, y con un poco de suerte yo también lo seré— cuando volvió a posar su cabeza en mi pecho, pegué mi boca a su oído—. Pero… si quieres alejarte de esto o huir, puedes hacerlo, pero no termines con lo que tenemos. Yo te puedo llevar a donde tú quieras y estarás protegida con tus hermanos, pero sólo no termines esto, por favor.

¡Y ahí estaba! El depender completamente de una mujer a tal punto de rogar, de matar y de humillarse si es necesario. Mi corazón podría haber sido entregado con una bala cruzada como prueba de que mi cariño sería para ella, y que la protegería para siempre.

Podía ver en mi mente la sonrisa de burla de Swan, pero eso no podía importarme menos en estos momentos, y matar al hijo de puta de James había sido prueba de ello.

— ¡Deja de pensar que me iré! — Su voz estaba contenida en lo que hubiese sido un grito si no fueran las cinco de la mañana y no pudiese despertar a sus hermanos—. No lo haré, Edward. No quiero estar en ningún lugar más porque no puedo alejarme de ti. Me dijiste que no tomarías mi palabra en cuenta si estábamos en peligro, pero también dijiste que estarías siempre junto a mí, ¿no es eso contradictorio? Yo también te quiero y soy egoísta porque sé que esto está mal, pero aún así lo quiero y es lo que decido yo, y si alguna vez no tomas mi palabra en cuenta, te juro Edward Masen que no tendrás que molestarte en regresar a mi.

Asentí con los labios apretados incapaz de contradecirla.

Yo había jugado con fuego y tentado a mi suerte desde el primer día que comencé a involucrarme más con ella, y definitivamente perdí mi cordura cuando comencé a quererla.

Se relajó en mis brazos cuando entendió que ella había ganado y comenzó a jugar con mis manos ausentemente. Luego tomó uno de mis dedos y lo llevó a una de las teclas del piano, presionándolo para que saliera un suave sonido.

— No sé tocar el piano. Nunca pude aprender. — admití avergonzado.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe? — se volteó y me miró con sus ojos enrojecidos pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Asentí y dejé que me guiara para sentarme en el medio del banquillo mientras ella se colocaba sobre una de mis piernas. Tomó mis manos y las guió a las teclas donde presionó sin seguir ninguna melodía.

— Tienes que prestar atención. Ahora tocaré Sueño de amor o Liebestraum número tres de Franz Liszt. Es en _La bemol mayor._

Sacó mis manos de las teclas y las dejó sobre su regazo para ella comenzar a tocar una dulce melodía que yo no conocía. Tocó durante unos minutos mientras yo daba suaves caricias a su espalda y su cintura.

Me dejé envolver por las suaves notas y descansé mi cabeza contra su cuello. En el fondo de mi pensaba en aquella vez en que me di cuenta que realmente la quería, cuando estábamos en Oregon, y que en esa misma ocasión ella se había visto más hermosa que nunca ante mis ojos, pero ahora estaba consciente de cuan equivocado había estado porque Bella no se podía ver más hermosa ahora mismo, y se opacaba a sí misma en los momentos anteriores…y que yo la amaba.

El impacto de mis sentimientos me llegó de repente y en medio de ese dulce sonido que producían sus dedos tocando las teclas del piano. Ya no me interesaba las pequeñas instrucciones que sentía que ella me daba, ahora me importaba el cómo ella se sentía contra mi pecho, su piel suave rozando mis brazos, sus pequeños dedos de los pies tocando distraídamente los míos y su cabello aromático en contra de mi rostro.

¿Me había percatado de cuánto amaba las tiernas pecas que adornaban sus hombros y sus mejillas?

¿Sabía ella que yo adoraba el pequeño lunar sin forma alguna que descansaba al principio de sus pechos?

Y la lista seguía de cosas que yo amaba de ella, y que traducido –de manera muy lógica- se deducía a que yo la amaba. Me había dado cuenta ahora, cuando hace unos días era igual de evidente. _Idiota._

— ¿Viste mis manos? Así es como debes hacerlo—salté ligeramente al escuchar su voz sorprendiéndome—. Ahora hazlo tu.

— Eh… no me fijé— negó con su cabeza y se volvió hacia mí, quedando a horcajadas con sus piernas colgando de la parte posterior del banquillo. Me miró con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes y su rostro ladeado ligeramente como si quisiera saber lo que pasaba más allá de mi mente.

— Parece que soy una mala profesora— sus palabras salieron ahogadas, como si tuviera la garganta cerrada por las emociones igual que yo. Su sonrisa brillaba en la oscuridad y su cabello ligeramente enmarañado acentuaba su belleza, ¿cómo podía ser tan hermosa?

— _Parfait, mon amour_. — la verdad de mis palabras me golpeó tan fuerte que tuve que atraerla más hacia mí para sentir que ese momento en realidad estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— Perfecta, mi amor. — se estremeció y escondió su rostro en mi cuello avergonzada.

— ¿Me dirás qué te tenía tan distraído?

— Tú— murmuré sincero.

Sus pequeñas manos tomaron mi rostro y tuve la visión de ella con sus ojos cerrados y su boca roja ligeramente abierta. Me atrajo más hacia ella y me besó aplastando su lengua y mordiendo suavemente mis labios. El roce que comenzó suave se volvió más ávido mientras su boca se volvía más demandante y necesitada, y su lengua no daba tregua a la mía en el interior de mi boca.

Mis manos ávidas tomaron sus muslos e hicieron que – casi imposiblemente- ella se recargara más contra mi regazo. Quería que sintiera que la necesitaba, que bastaba un pequeño roce por parte de ella, un pequeño beso y yo ya estaba dispuesto a amarla por la eternidad, a sucumbir mi deseo ante ella.

Sentí su pequeña mano revolotear hacia el sur y llegar hasta la cinturilla de mis pantalones de pijama donde rozó sus dedos contra mi longitud. Solté un siseo y provoqué una minúscula risita de ella.

En venganza, quité rápidamente el camisón que tenía puesto deleitándome con confirmar que después de eso no había nada que cubriera su blanca piel.

Besé directamente su cuello suave y fui bajando más y más, sabiendo que esta se coronaba ahora como una gran noche.

.

-o-

.

Pasaron unos días más hasta que tuvimos que poner fin a nuestra estadía en Francia. Esto era lo que quería y lo que conseguí gracias a mi insistencia. Me puse detrás de una linda cara inocente y fingí mucha más preocupación de la que realmente sentía por mis hermanos, y obligué a Edward a apresurar nuestro viaje a Suecia.

Necesitaba salir de Francia antes de que la conciencia me carcomiera más y me alejara de Edward, porque no creo que el reaccionaría bien si le contara que fui yo la que maté a uno de los hombres de Charlie, además eso decía mucho de la verdadera Bella y no de la frágil que era cuando estaba cerca de Edward, aún así me gustaba sentirme protegida por él.

— Te quedas aquí con los niños—me ordenó cuando se detuvo en un lugar desierto en donde se encontraba su vuelo privado—. Después vendrán a dejarte las identificaciones.

Asentí con los dientes apretados y miré por el espejo retrovisor a mis hermanos que jugaban con uno de los celulares de Edward.

— Sin romper nada, ¿ok? — ellos me dieron una sonrisa y siguieron con su juego.

— Si hablas así pareces una madre, ¿no es lindo? — me volteé lentamente ante esa voz irritante.

— Disculpe señor, pero Edward está por allá— dije apuntando hacia un lado—. Le agradecería que se fuera ahora mismo.

— ¿O sino qué?, ¿me acusarás a Edward? — Dijo con burla—. Sé que él no tiene ni idea de quién soy yo en tu vida.

— Mira, grandísimo hijo de puta— susurré para que mis hermanos no escucharan y me bajé del auto—, dime lo que me tengas que decir y luego lárgate, ¿quieres dinero? De mi no recibirás nada.

— No quiero dinero— quería borrarle de un golpe esa sonrisa que nunca desaparecía de su rostro—. Edward me mandó a entregarte esto— me pasó un sobre con nuestras identificaciones—, y yo, como soy bueno, vine a regalarte esto.

Salió un grito ahogado de mi boca cuando vi que se trataba de un paquete de marihuana y uno de pastillas de éxtasis.

— Veo que siguen causando el mismo efecto en ti— siguió sonriendo satisfecho.

— Las botaré en el primer contenedor que encuentre, yo ya no uso estas estupideces.

— ¿Sabes? Yo te conozco demasiado y sé que te mueres por probarlas al igual que cuando eras una pequeña chiquilla delgada que me traía loco, que aún me trae loco— me miró fijamente—. Ahora eres una mujer hermosa y te mereces mucho más que a un tipo como Edward. El te llevará a la mierda si no huyes. Yo conozco todo lo que quieres y todo lo que eres capaz de hacer por esto— apuntó a las pastillas—, me daba cuenta perfectamente cuando me las robabas y yo te dejaba porque así te mantenías contenta.

— ¿Dices que me quieres? — Solté una carcajada—. No seas idiota, si me quisieras no me darías esto. Ya nadie puede engañarme, John.

— Esto nunca se deja, Bella— murmuró—. Puedes pasar días, meses e incluso años sin probarla, pero tarde o temprano caerás, y apostaría que ahora te declaras limpia cuando no llevas ni tres meses sin consumir. Te conozco y Edward no conoce todo lo que hiciste cuando joven, no conoce a la verdadera Bella y cree real sólo a esta triste fachada de mujer buena y débil.

Lo miré fijamente sabiendo que eran ciertas sus palabras. No en el sentido de que él me quería y me conocía más que nadie; este tipo estaba drogado y sus palabras no debían ser más que una estupidez, sino en el sentido de que Edward no me conocía realmente y si me quería quizás no era a mi yo verdadero. En cambio yo estaba queriendo cada día más al Edward real.

.

-o-

.

Pasaron los meses y diciembre llegó demasiado rápido. Toda mi vida se había vuelto aún más un desorden ya que con Edward no conseguíamos estabilizarnos. Habíamos pasado todos los últimos meses en la Isla Gotland de Suecia, y en algunas ocasiones nuestros días allí estaban lejos de ser románticos y tranquilos.

— Bella— me llamó suavemente Amelie mientras masticaba una galleta—, el otro día Nate me mostró un libro con miles de dibujos— reí al ver que alzaba las manos para mostrarme esos "miles" —, pero habían letras y como yo no sé leer muy bien no entendí nada, ¿cuándo iremos de nuevo a la escuela?

Maldije a ese niño pecoso y pelirrojo que había conocido en la isla. Ese era un problema que me había estado persiguiendo desde hace meses, y es que mis hermanos aún no conseguían tener una vida sin cambios o por lo menos una vida con cambios pero que se mantuviera normal. Edward con todo el poder que tenía no había logrado obtener los papeles para que mis hermanos siguieran en la escuela, y eso estaba colmando mi paciencia.

— Tranquila, yo arreglaré todo ¿si? — me miró fijamente y asintió.

Caminé haciendo sonar mis tacos para indicarle que venía a su oficina para pelear, lo que estaba siendo frecuente últimamente.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? —gimió tomándose el pelo. Se hizo hacia atrás en su silla dejándome un espacio para que me sentara entre sus piernas, ya que era mejor pelear ahí y conseguía más cosas.

— Am me volvió a preguntar cuando volvían a la escuela— murmuré cansada—, ¿qué se supone que debo decirle?

— Que hay que esperar un poco, estoy segura que ella entiende— tomó uno de mis risos y comenzó a pasarlo por su dedo.

— ¡Es una niña, Edward! No entiende nada de lo que digo porque no puedo explicarle bien las cosas.

— Insisto, hay que esperar— sus ojos verdes se veían cansados.

— ¿Esperar? Joder, esperaremos hasta que Charlie Swan muera de manera natural porque nadie se atreve a hacerle nada, y para eso faltan como mil años porque el viejo de mierda se mantiene totalmente bien…—me tapó la boca y frunció el ceño.

— No maldigas tanto, no te ves linda cuando lo haces y recuerda que están tus hermanos.

— Sugiere algo entonces, porque esperar no es la solución— me crucé de brazos y dejé que enterrara su rostro en mi cabello.

— Vas a ser mi muerte, Isabella, un día de estos te juro…— suspiró y siguió hablando—. Lo único que te puedo ofrecer es volver unos días a París para pasar la navidad. — una sonrisa se formó en mi cara y dejé suaves besos en su cuello.

— Sabía que lo lograrías, aunque eso no soluciona el tema de mis hermanos pero estamos cerca—se levantó conmigo en sus brazos y me miró con sus ojos oscurecidos— ¿qué pasa?

— Pasa que ya tuve suficiente de ti por hoy. Al parecer a alguien se le olvida que en esta casa mando yo— me reí burlesca y eso sólo sirvió para que me apretara más en sus brazos y corriera conmigo a nuestra habitación.

Luego me encontré gritando y corroborando extasiada que él era quien mandaba en esta casa y en todas partes.

.

.

Mi madre siempre me decía que debías ser valiente a la hora de amar a alguien, que no importaba si esa persona no te amaba porque sentir ese sentimiento era lo más grande del mundo, y uno ya de eso debía sentirse agradecido. A los quince años y cuando yo aún ni tenía mi primer novio, ella ya me hablaba del amor y de lo importante que era dar los primeros pasos en ese camino con la persona que realmente se amaba, o con la que realmente te amaba. Yo ahora más que nunca me sentía mal por decepcionarla, porque era consciente de que Samuel en su momento me quiso, pero no tanto como para amarme y yo tampoco nunca lo amé, y él se llevó mi primera vez. Lamentablemente mis primeros besos los desperdicié en idiotas como John.

También mamá a veces se contradecía y me decía que importaba quién era el primero, pero importaba mucho más quién era el último.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Edward apretó mi mano y me llevó caminando por el centro de París hacia el hotel en que nos estábamos quedando. Mis hermanos estaban con su madre quién literalmente los había raptado para darles chocolate caliente y tenerlos de ayudante para armar su árbol de navidad.

— En ti—me sonrojé furiosamente y el enarcó una ceja.

Era la verdad. Cuando en mi mente pensaba en las palabras de mi madre, no podía imaginarme otra cosa que Edward siendo la última persona con la que compartiría mi vida, porque yo hasta hace poco había descubierto que lo quería mucho, en proporciones gigantescas y eso únicamente se podía llamar amor. Le diría esta noche, cuando le entregara su regalo, y eso sólo aumentaba mis nervios, ¿qué pasaba si él no me amaba y creía que todo esto había llegado muy lejos? Habían varias razones para no amarme y una de esas era lo perra que había sido durante nuestra estadía en Suecia.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Estaba pensando en cenar en el restaurant de abajo…— no alcanzó a seguir porque en cuanto llegamos a la habitación me abalancé sobre él para darle un beso.

— Podríamos… simplemente estar juntos— murmuré—. Quiero entregarte tu regalo ya, no aguantaré hasta mañana. — hice un puchero y él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — Preguntó pasando sus manos por mi cintura y mis costados—. No es que me queje, pero estás más… ¿dulce?

Claro que lo estaba, y es que el amor me tenía tonta. Seguí besándolo y acariciando su cuello hasta que él no lo aguantó más y me llevó hasta la cama.

Con cuidado me quitó la ropa abrigada que tenía y se deshizo de la suya. Me miró con dulzura y trazó caminos por todo mi cuerpo. Siempre había una forma en la que Edward era apasionado y dulce a la vez, nadie podría creer que él era la misma persona que había matado a otras.

Me abracé a su cuerpo y enrollé mis piernas en sus caderas siseando cuando sentí su longitud rozándome. No pasó mucho para que entre besos desesperados ninguno aguantara más y él estuviera dentro de mí, empujando y llenándome por completo.

— Te amo, Edward— susurré en su oído cuando sentí que iba a terminar. El se paralizó y su piel se erizó mientras me besaba más fuerte.

Ambos quedamos con las respiraciones aceleradas y la mirada fija en el otro.

— ¿Es eso cierto? — murmuró dando pequeños besos en mi cuello.

— Sí, te amo.

— Yo igual, Bella. Te amo desde hace tiempo— sentí mis ojos humedecerse y lo abracé.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ambos descansamos, luego estiré mi mano hasta la mesita de noche y tomé la pequeña caja que tenía para él. La abrió con ojos brillantes y quedó sorprendido al encontrarse con un reloj de platino Tourbillón.

— Es mucho, no tenías porqué regalarme algo así cariño—dejó un beso en mis labios y se paró a buscar algo en el guardarropa. Volvió, aún desnudo, con una pequeña caja de cartón y otra azul de terciopelo—. Abre esta primero.

Me senté para abrir la caja azul de terciopelo y me encontré con una delgada cadena con un corazón brillante en el centro.

— Es un diamante ruso— me dijo nervioso. Le sonreí tranquilizándolo y abrí la otra caja en la que había una esfera de cristal con la torre Eiffel dentro, la cual estaba rodeada por la nieve que caía cuando se movía la esfera. Era hermosa.

— Es hermosa— dije haciendo eco a mis pensamientos.

— Y tiene música— fruncí el ceño cuando tomó la cadena de mis manos e insertó el corazón en la parte inferior de la esfera. Automáticamente comenzó a salir una melodía que reconocí como Liebestraum número tres de Franz Liszt, la misma que había tocado para él hace muchas noches atrás, cuando aún no nos íbamos de Francia—. Nadie tiene una igual, es única como tú.

Lo atraje hacia mí y lo besé profundamente mientras sentía como sus dedos rozaban mi cuello y me ponían la cadena.

— ¿Por qué esa melodía? — pregunté cuando descansaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro y la esfera de cristal sobre su pecho.

— Ahora que me dices que me amas y que yo te lo digo a ti todo cobra más sentido— eso no respondía a mi pregunta—. Me di cuenta que te amaba ese día en que estabas en el piano.

Lo abracé más y suspiré fuertemente sintiéndome contenta de amarlo y de que él me correspondía, pero aún así por mi mente pasaba la pregunta de que si esto nos ayudaba de alguna forma en la posición en la que estábamos.

.

* * *

_Bullshit. No sé que cara tengo para aparecerme por acá después de tanto tiempo. Lo único que puedo decir es que después de mucho tiempo hoy me siento bien ya que hice lo que más me gusta que es escribir, y aquí está el resultado. _

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y añadí ese extralargo resumen porque me pasa que cuando un fic no actualiza después de un tiempo pierdo el hilo y simplemente no leo más :c así que espero que pueda salvar a algunas lectoras con ese resumen ._

_Espero que todas estén bien, las recuerdo harto y fueron como el impulso para no abandonar mis historias. No es que lo quería hacer, pero a veces pensaba y obviamente llega un punto en que se te pasa por la mente. Que quede claro que no lo haré._

_No prometo nada con respecto al próximo capítulo, pero por lo menos llevo harto hecho, así que aquí está un adelanto:_

_...—Cuidado como me hablas, pequeña perra — la tomé de su mentón y me confundí al ver su mirada de suficiencia. Ella puso sus manos sobre mis hombros unos segundos y luego me separó fuertemente._

_— ¿Sabes? Lo hiciste demasiado fácil— se paró y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso—. Ahora si quieres algún día divertirte, llámame aquí._

_Puso una tarjeta en mis manos y antes que pudiera hablar ya se había marchado._

_- Marie Bailey V. –_

_Atónito y sin entender, pagué la cuenta y salí corriendo por la calle para buscar a esta mujer, la cual encontré por el sonido rápido y frenético de sus tacones al pisar la calle..._

_Un beso a todas, y gracias por esperarme. :)_

_Isa. _

_PS: Si hay errores después los corregiré D: recién recién lo terminé. _


End file.
